Fight the dead and fear the living
by Swato
Summary: Xever a perdu toutes espérances, ce monde n'a plus rien à offrir à quelqu'un comme lui. Il est installé sur le toit et il attend, il attend que la mort lui tombe dessus et l'emporte. C'est lorsqu'il croit son heure venue...
1. Prologue: Je m'appelle Xever

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, mais June et Xever oui.

.

* * *

.

**PROLOGUE **

.

**Je m'appelle Xever**

.

Xever ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était seul. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que le monde avait sombré dans le chaos, les laissant dans les ténèbres quand bien même le soleil se levait chaque jours.

Il avait à peine dix-sept ans mais il avait survécu.

Les rares fois où il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la ferme de ses parents, une odeur de foin et d'écurie picotait ses narines et la brise caressait son visage. Les chevaux hennissaient joyeusement, trottaient le long des clôtures en attente d'une friandise où ruaient lorsqu'un pique d'adrénaline les saisissaient. La vie était simple, il suffisait de se lever, de déjeuner, de travailler à la ferme le matin après s'être soumis à l'habituel bisous sur la joue que sa mère s'obstinait à lui donner, peu importait combien de fois il lui avait répété:

« Maman ! Je suis plus un bébé ! »

Le rire de sa mère lui manquait. Xever secoua la tête et ne se laissa pas glisser sur ce terrain là, penser à ses parents le ramèneraient invariablement à leurs morts tragiques et il ne pouvait pas se rouler en boule dans un coin, il n'en avait plus le temps. Il resserra ses doigts sur sa hache, la seule chose qu'il avait emporté avec lui de la maison, et remonta sa capuche sur ses cheveux blonds. Xever avait assisté à de nombreuses mêlées, avait échappé aux mordeurs, zombies, peu importait le nom qu'on leur donnait, les qualificatifs changeaient mais ces saloperies jamais. Il tentait de ne jamais faire le compte du nombre de meurtre qu'il avait commis, il ne s'agissait pas de meurtre quand ces trucs étaient déjà morts.  
**  
Combien en as-tu tué ? Un ? Dix ? Cinquante ? **

Il ne savait pas, il préférait ne pas y penser. Tout les sujets étaient devenus tabous, chaque chose le ramenait à sa vie d'avant, à la famille et aux amis qu'il avait perdus. Xever avait l'impression d'être maudis, il était condamné à voir les autres mourir, à rester en vie pour être témoins des actes terribles que commettaient le peu d'humain ayant survécu jusque là. Hier, il avait vu un groupe s'approprier les vivres d'un autre groupe, n'usant d'aucune pitié, tuant les plus faibles. Il n'y avait plus aucune règle, aucune humanité sur cette terre.

**Ne fais jamais parti d'un groupe, ne t'attache pas aux autres, ils finiront par mourir. **

Xever se demandait quand son tour arriverait. Comment cela se passerait-il ? Serait-il pris par surprise par un zombie ? Un homme l'abattrait-il de sang froid pour s'approprier son arme ? Sa nourriture ? La cruauté des hommes trouverait-elle sa limite ? Xever n'en était pas certain. Il baissa les yeux pour contempler le vide, croisant les jambes sous lui.  
**  
Ne laisse jamais pendre tes jambes, ou que ce soit, quelque chose pourrait t'agripper. **

Le toit était silencieux, quelques cadavres de zombie s'étalaient à droite et à gauche, Xever y avait fait le ménage. Il leva la tête et regarda le soleil se lever. Un nuage pâle s'écartait pour céder la place à l'astre, créant des tons rosées et pourpres qui l'aveuglèrent un instant. Il plissa les yeux et suivi la progression de l'orbe brûlante, son caractère buté le forçant à admirer le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

**Lorsque quelque chose de magnifique se déroule devant toi, ne détourne jamais les yeux, profite. Ce que tu vois autour de toi, tout ça pourrait disparaître du jour au lendemain. Rien n'est éternel. **

Xever tendit l'oreille, posant le manche de son arme en travers de ses jambes, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Un grognement morbide retentit derrière lui et il ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils avec concentration. Quelqu'un traînait les pieds derrière lui, glissant sans discrétion sur le sol, grognant de manière inhumaine. Xever voulut se lever mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Il était épuisé, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé, son sac à dos pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules et sa hache paraissait immense et lui faisait mal, le bois s'appuyant de façon écrasante sur ses cuisses osseuses. Son corps ne lui répondait plus.

**Allez, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la panne. **

L'ironie de la situation lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Il n'avait pas peur, jamais il ne s'était senti si calme. Il rouvrit les yeux et contempla l'aube, sa peau se réchauffant sous ses rayons. Les grognements rauques se rapprochèrent, un souffle fétide souffla sur sa nuque. Il ne cligna pas une seule fois des yeux.

**Je m'appelle Xever, cela fait trois ans que je suis seul, j'ai tué vingt-cinq zombies et deux humains. Ma mère s'appelait Catherine, mon père Hinton... Je m'appelle Xever.. **

Il ferma les yeux.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Il s'appelle

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, mais June et Xever oui.

**Note:** Je tiens à préciser UNE chose, UNE SEULE fois. Je vais peut-être avoir l'air d'une pétasse infâme mais je trouve que ça doit être dit ici avant que les choses ne dérapent. Cette histoire, c'est la mienne. Je l'ai travaillé, j'ai ri, j'ai PLEURE avec mes personnages, j'en ai chié avec elle et j'estime que j'ai bossé dur pour en faire ce qu'elle est sur mon PC. Bref, tout ça pour dire, que le premier, mais alors LE PREMIER, qui me plagie cette histoire... ça va chier.

Parce que plagiée une fois: "ah tiens, c'est marrant, on me plagie ! Je suis hyper flattée ! *o*"

Plagiée deux fois: "bon, ça commence à me pomper l'air en fait, comment ça 'j'espère que mon histoire va vous plaire', c'est MON histoire !"

Plagiée trois fois, je ne pourrais pas, surtout sur cette histoire. Parce que c'est mes loulous d'amours, je les aime alors j'apprécierais moyen qu'on me les vole.

Bref, désolé de pousser un coup de gueule maintenant, alors que rien ne s'est produit, mais ça fait pas de mal de vous maintenir dans la peur muhahahahahaha (je plaisante hein XD)

Sur ce... Bonne lecture ! :D (la meuf qui ne viens pas du touuuuut de ruiner l'ambiance mdr)

.

* * *

.

******Chapitre 1**

.

******Il s'appelle...**

.

Il ferma les yeux. Xever s'attendait à ce qu'une douleur horrible transperce son cou, lui broie les os et déchire sa peau mais rien ne vînt. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, sentant la sueur perler à son front. Le grognement prit une intensité qui le laissa pantois et une giclée de sang macula le béton à ses cotés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? T'es dingue ?! »

Xever se tourna, les yeux écarquillés. Un homme grand et svelte se tenait debout devant lui, il avait de longs cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval sur sa nuque, une cicatrice barrait sa joue, formant une parenthèse penchée sur sa pommette, ses yeux gris le toisaient avec insistance, le clouant sur place. Il avait tranché la tête du zombie. Xever le regarda stupidement pendant de longues secondes, il se sentait vide tout-à-coup. Cet homme lui avait volé un moment. Il lui avait volé son espérance:  
**_  
J'allais revoir ma mère, j'allais retrouver mon père, j'allais quitter ce monde pourri dans lequel on m'a laissé seul, j'allais cesser de souffrir, de lutter. _**

La colère lui fit froncer les sourcils. Tout cela lui avait été arraché. Un grognement résonna le long des murs et l'homme se retourna, une nuée de zombie venait de faire son apparition dans la cage d'escalier. Les morts-vivants se bousculaient, rugissaient dans un boucan indescriptible, qui fit se hérisser les poils sur ses bras. Ils étaient piégés. Les lèvres de Xever s'étirèrent en un sourire et un rire hystérique lui échappa. Il savait que cela n'annonçait qu'une chose: il pétait les plombs, il devenait fou. L'homme sautilla sur ses talons avec énergie et nervosité, lui jetant un coup d'œil hésitant.

**_Son dilemme: s'enfuir seul et (peut-être) survivre ou s'enfuir avec moi et risquer la mort. _**

Xever savait qu'il ne pourrait pas courir, il n'avait plus aucune force. Il avait épuisé ses dernières ressources pour se traîner sur les toits, abattant les zombies présents sur les lieux. Il ne tiendrait pas sur ses jambes, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper, il ne pourrait plus lever sa hache, pas même pour se défendre. Sa vision devenait flou, signe qu'il n'était pas loin de s'évanouir. Un zombie se rapprocha et l'homme grogna, entre frustration et agacement. Il se jeta sur le mort-vivant et lui transperça le crâne.

« Allez, on s'en va ! Hurla t-il. »

Il revînt vers Xever et passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, faisant preuve d'une force impressionnante malgré sa stature. Un zombie plus rapide que les autres tenta de lui mordre le mollet mais l'inconnu l'entraîna juste à temps. Xever grimaça, sa tête dodelina sur son épaule et il s'appuya lourdement contre lui. L'homme grogna sourdement, le hissant correctement:

« Allez, mon gars. Aide-moi un peu, grogna t-il. »

Xever aurait bien voulu, seulement il ne le pouvait pas. L'homme leur fit faire le tour du toit à une allure soutenue qui draina ses dernières forces, sa hache lui échappa des mains, sa vision se teinta et des taches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

**_Il va m'abandonner. Jamais il ne me portera comme un poids mort. Il me laissera derrière et avec un peu de chance, je ne sentirais rien.  
_**

**_.oOo._**

_Il avait quatorze ans._

_Ses mains étaient poisseuses et colorées de rouge, il était perdu, il ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait. Était -il près de la maison ? Était-il près de chez son ami Dorian ?_

_**Perdu.**_

_Il avait peur, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était produit. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle essayé de le tuer ? Elle s'était endormie lentement pour se réveiller... différente. Elle s'était tournée vers son père et l'avait mordu. Fort. Du sang avait giclé partout, il s'était caché dans une armoire._

_**Trouillard. **_

_Lorsque la voie avait été libre, il était sorti. Il avait pensé que sa mère avait repris ses esprits et qu'elle devait avoir emmener son père à l'hôpital pour le soigner._

_**Naïf. **_

_Il s'était retourné et ils étaient là, tout les deux, les yeux injectés de sang et la bouche grand ouverte sur un rugissement animal, affamé. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir, sa mère s'était jeté sur lui, son père boitillant vers lui avec la même intention: tuer. Il avait pris la hache que son père avait posé là, revenant d'avoir été chercher du bois, et avait frappé. Une, deux. Cinq, dix. Quinze, vingt fois. Quand il s'était arrêté, sa mère et son père gisaient à ses pieds._

_**Morts. **_

**___.oOo._**

Xever se réveilla en sursaut. Sa peau était brûlante et il avait un goût horrible dans la bouche. Son ventre était crispé douloureusement et il avait faim, seulement il était sûr que s'il avalait quelque chose il ne mettrait pas longtemps à le vomir. Il tenta de lever la tête mais une main se posa sur son front par dessus un linge humide. Les yeux de Xever tombèrent sur un regard gris.

« Du calme. Repose-toi, on est en sécurité ici, j'ai condamné toutes les issues. »

Xever était trop fatigué pour protester. Un éclat argenté capta son attention et il vit que l'homme avait ramassé sa hache. Il ferma les yeux tandis que la main de l'étranger déplaçait le linge sur sa figure, épongeant la sueur sur son visage.

**_N'espère pas. Ne fais confiance à personne, ne t'attache à personne. Ils finissent tous par mourir. _**

Son sauveur n'avait pas l'air si vieux que cela, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années mais son regard était dur, les traits de son visage fermés. Xever avait envie de rire. Le monde d'aujourd'hui les rendait tous dingues, les humains survivants ressemblaient tous à des serials killer. Il se demanda si les autres le prenaient pour un tueur aussi puis écarta cette pensée. Il devait sûrement leur apparaître comme un énorme bisounours.

**_Perdu. Trouillard. Naïf. _**

Et faible, par dessus le marché. Ce genre de personne ne durait jamais longtemps dans un enfer comme celui-ci, Xever était même surpris d'avoir survécu aussi longtemps. Les attentions de l'inconnu firent baisser légèrement sa fièvre et les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme normal. Le linge humide était frais et le contact était agréable, Xever soupira d'aise. Les plaisirs comme ceux-ci étaient rares. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par perdre de nouveau connaissance.

Un poids écrasant était posé sur sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Xever remua sous la charge, essayant de se dégager. Il poussa, poussa, poussa... Mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours prisonnier, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

« Eh, eh, eh... On se calme. »

Xever rouvrit les yeux. Ses bras étaient tendus comme un arc et poussait l'inconnu qui avait pris place à côté de lui. Le poids avait été dans sa tête. La faim lui faisait perdre les pédales, il hallucinait. L'homme avait encerclé ses poignets avec douceur pour éviter de se faire éjecter du lit. Xever souffla, tentant de faire se détendre les nœuds qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac.

« Désolé, grommela t-il.  
- Mon dieu, c'est qu'il parle, celui-là, chuchota l'inconnu. »

Il était dans un lit. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans un endroit aussi confortable depuis qu'il était sur la route. Il entendit l'étranger se tourner, les draps se froissant sous son corps et quelque chose de glacé se pressa contre sa joue. Xever avait refermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte:

« Essaye de manger un peu, doucement. »

Son ventre se crispa violemment, douloureusement à la mention de "manger un peu". La faim et l'envie crispaient son estomac, le besoin faisait brûler son corps en entier, tellement que celui lui faisait mal. Il essaya de repousser la chose froide qui engourdissait sa peau. Seulement l'homme insista, pressant plus fort l'objet contre sa joue, le faisant grogner plus fort.

« Eh, petit con ! J'essaye de te sauver la vie, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un peu où je te gave comme une oie. »

Xever ne fit aucun mouvement, son corps lui faisait mal, il avait la sensation qu'il ne restait que des os sur lui, chaque mouvement faisait frotter ses articulations contre les draps et envoyait une décharge électrique dans tout ses membres. La chose froide se décala. Un grincement de sommier et un bougonnement:

« Bon dieu. »

Il entendit une sorte de _'plop'_ avant qu'un bruit métallique ne lui parvienne. Xever ne savait pas ce que l'inconnu faisait, il s'en fichait du moment qu'il ne l'embête plus. Seulement ce dernier n'en fit rien et s'entêta. Xever ouvrit les yeux brusquement lorsque quelque chose d'humide se posa sur ses lèvres. L'homme tenait une cuillère emplie de sauce contre sa bouche, le dardant d'un regard déterminé, les sourcils froncés:

« Je t'ai sauvé les miches sur le toit, c'est pas pour te laisser crever maintenant. »

Il avait l'air tellement têtu que Xever cessa de protester. Il tenta bien de prendre la cuillère pour se nourrir lui-même mais il n'avait pas assez de force.

« Moi c'est June. »

Xever ne lui répondit pas. En trois ans, il avait difficilement dit un mot, les paroles ne paraissaient pas naturelles dans sa bouche, les œillades prudentes et les gestes semblaient beaucoup plus efficaces. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils ne changeaient rien quand vous vous retrouviez face à un zombie. June lui tendit une nouvelle cuillerée.

« Allez, Xewer, encore une bouchée.  
- Xever, corrigea t-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Ow. L'écriture est effacée sur ton sac, on dirait un "W". »

June lui montra son sac à dos du menton, sa mère avait écrit son prénom dessus en grosse lettre pour qu'il ne le perde pas. Il était le genre de gamin à tout égarer à l'époque. Il ne l'était plus. La cicatrice sur la joue de June sembla lui sourire:

« T'as de la chance que je sois un bon gars. D'autres t'auraient laissés pour mort et auraient pris tes réserves. »

Xever haussa les épaules, acceptant de manger ce que June lui présentait. L'homme le dévisagea avec attention, ses yeux gris l'examinant de haut en bas:

« T'es pas un bavard, toi... »

June vient d'un groupe de vingt personnes environ, tous des réfugiés. Il est parti en reconnaissance pour chercher des vivres et abattre quelques zombies au passage. Il a 24 ans, il a toujours été accompagné, il est passé de groupe en groupe mais ils ne survivent jamais longtemps, les gens partent, les gens viennent, les zombies défont les groupes... Il est orphelin, il n'a jamais eut de famille, pas vraiment d'attache avec qui que ce soit. Quand c'est arrivé, il était tout seul, chez lui et son voisin est venu dingue. June a d'abord cru qu'il tapait à la porte pour se plaindre du volume de sa chaine hifi, jusqu'à ce qu'il la défonce et parvienne à entrer. Il s'est sauvé par l'issue de secours. Depuis ce temps, il a survécu. Ils ont des armes au campement mais il a perdu la sienne en se battant, il a aussi perdu un compagnon en chemin, il s'appelait Enzo.

Xever en apprit plus sur lui que ce qu'il ne voulait, June était intarissable, ne s'arrêtait de parler uniquement pour reprendre son souffle. Il était étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas fait repérer avant avec une aussi grande gueule. Xever ne parlait jamais de lui-même, ne répondait que rarement mais l'homme ne semblait jamais se vexer de son silence. Il aurait parfois voulu qu'il s'en offense et le laisse tranquille.

Les jours passèrent et June ne fit pas mine de le quitter, lui tenant chaud en se collant contre son dos lorsque la nuit froide faisait son apparition, l'aidant à manger quand il était trop faible pour se nourrir lui-même, faisant attention à ce que le passage soit libre s'il avait une envie pressante. Xever n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si protecteur, il trouvait ça étrange, il se méfiait.

**_Quelqu'un de si serviable ne pouvait qu'être suspicieux. _**

June était tombé sur une cantine en faisant son raid, il avait pris tout ce qu'il pouvait caser dans son sac à dos, ce qui expliquait qu'ils ne doivent pas se mettre à la recherche de nourriture. June ne cessait jamais de parler de son campement, des gens qui y habitaient, du confort, des lits, des relations amicales et fraternelles qu'ils entretenaient entre eux. Xever comprit rapidement qu'il essayait de le convaincre de venir avec lui.  
**_  
Reste loin des groupes, ça se termine toujours mal._**

Ce qui le perturbait, c'était qu'il commençait à se faire à la présence d'un corps à ses cotés, au bruit d'une respiration se calquant sur la sienne, à la chaleur de June, à son babillage incessant. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache. Il ne fallait jamais s'attacher. Il eut beau se répéter cela comme un mantras, il s'était habitué au sourire solaire de June, à la parenthèse rieuse que formait sa cicatrice sur sa pommette, à ses cheveux bruns qui chatouillaient parfois son nez quand ils s'endormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre pour garder un minimum de chaleur.

Lorsqu'il fut assez remis et qu'il put enfin se déplacer sans vaciller, Xever se décida à reprendre la route, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il prit ses affaires sans attendre que June ne soit revenu de la salle de bain et enfila son sac à dos, se glissant silencieusement jusqu'à la porte, sa hache serrée fort dans sa main.

Il fit un pas dehors et s'immobilisa. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il était un peu plus de midi, il faudrait qu'il se dépêche de trouver un endroit sûr avant la tombée de la nuit. Ses pieds étaient cloués au sol comme si de la colle forte avait été étalée sur ses semelles, ses jambes étaient lourdes. Il ne se retourna pas, le vent souffla dans ses mèches folles, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Son cœur battait la chamade, un rythme fort et irrégulier qui pulsait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un zombie dans les parages, tout était paisible, c'était le moment de partir. Il resta ainsi un long moment.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans son dos, une démarche ferme et déterminée. La personne s'arrêta à ses cotés, poussant un soupir d'aise et s'étirant. Xever se tourna vers elle. June avait son sac sur le dos, la tête levé vers le ciel radieux, un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres, la parenthèse s'était ouverte.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Où, dieu seul le savait. Mais _"eux"_...

Xever haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et se mit en marche, June babillant à voix basse à ses cotés.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**J'espère que la suite vous a plu ! L'histoire démarre doucement, les chapitres s'allongent au fur et à mesure donc pas d'inquiétude :P**

**Une review ? Ou je jette un zombie sur vous, au choix XD**


	3. Nous nous appelons Xever et June

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, mais June et Xever oui.

.

* * *

.

******Chapitre 2  
**

.

**********Nous nous appelons Xever et June**

.

Xever était perché sur un toit, comme à son habitude. Il tourna les yeux vers le petit groupe de zombie qu'il avait abattu et soupira, se dirigeant vers eux pour les fouiller. Ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans leurs poches s'avérerait peut-être utile. Il trouva un briquet, un porte feuille, une montre et un mot. Il se concentra un long moment, déchiffrant la lettre avec difficulté:

**_If you're going through hell, keep going_**

Xever renifla avec dédain, laissant tomber la note. Cela n'avait rien de très original "Si vous traverser l'enfer, ne vous arrêtez pas", Winston Churchill. Il tenta d'allumer le briquet mais il n'y avait plus de gaz, il soupira et jeta l'objet. Il n'avait plus qu'un porte feuille et une montre.

« Hey ! »

La voix provenait d'en bas, Xever baissa les yeux. June se tenait debout au milieu de la rue, les bras levés avec un sac en toile plein. L'élastique retenant ses cheveux bruns avaient lâché la nuit dernière, faisant cascader ses mèches le long de son visage et dans son dos. Il était l'une des rares personnes que Xever avait vu avec des cheveux aussi long, les autres les coupaient courts pour éviter les empoignades. Ce n'était pas pratique. Xever avait lui-même les cheveux courts, il se les coupait régulièrement avec son propre couteau, le résultat n'était pas vraiment régulier mais cela lui permettait de rester en vie. June le défia, levant le menton:

« J'espère que tu as trouvé autre chose qu'une malheureuse montre, sinon j'ai gagné ! »

La cicatrice sur la pommette de June lui envoya un sourire et il haussa les épaules. Son compagnon faisait beaucoup trop de bruit, ils allaient se faire repérer avec ses conneries. Xever rangea la montre dans sa poche et s'assit en tailleur sur le toit, regardant June avancer jusque lui, la mine radieuse, fier de son butin. Ce dernier s'accroupit au sol et ouvrit son sac pour lui montrer quelques boites de conserves, un couteau avec une longue lame et un révolver. June releva les yeux, le toisant en penchant la tête sur le côté:

« A chaque fois que je te vois, tu es sur un toit, t'as un vrai problème avec eux, tu sais ? Ironisa t-il.  
- On voit tout d'ici, rétorqua t-il. »

**_Reste toujours en hauteur, là où tu peux voir tout ce qui se passe, mais regarde toujours derrière toi._**

June secoua la tête, rangeant ses affaires et Xever se leva pour descendre et le rejoindre, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit où dormir cette nuit, il fallait aussi qu'ils s'assurent que l'endroit était sûr. Quand June avait quitté son groupe pour rester avec lui, Xever avait rapidement entretenu une routine, se lever, marcher le plus loin possible, trouver de la nourriture, trouver une maison, dégommer les zombies, s'installer pour la nuit, dormir, continuer. S'installer était dangereux, leurs présences constantes attireraient une horde de morts-vivants, mieux valait se déplacer souvent. Xever passa par la trappe sur le toit, s'assurant qu'aucun zombie n'avait fait son chemin dans le couloir, il marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs et descendit les escaliers.

Il récupéra son sac à dos qu'il avait planqué derrière le meuble télé dans le salon et se dirigea vers l'entrée, rejoignant June. Il ouvrit le battant. Aucune trace de son compagnon.

« June ? Appela t-il. »

Xever fronça les sourcils et ferma la porte, s'adossant contre elle, il examina les environs, le sac de June avait disparu tout comme lui, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son ami. Pas un son ne filtrait, pas un seul grognement, la scène était beaucoup trop propre pour qu'il s'agisse de l'œuvre d'un zombie. La peur s'empara doucement de lui. Il sortit son couteau de sa ceinture et décrocha sa hache de sa lanière sur son sac à dos. Il fit plusieurs pas, prudemment.

**_Les humains sont pires que les zombies. Fais attention. _**

Xever resserra ses doigts sur sa hache, ses paumes étaient moites, rendant sa prise glissante sur les armes. Un rire graveleux sonna sur sa droite et il se tendit entièrement, se mettant sur ses gardes. Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes, une quinzaine de personne en tout, se tenait là, un grand gaillard avec des bras comme ses cuisses retenait June, le tenant en joug avec un couteau sous sa gorge. Xever se figea, les sens en alerte et le sang pulsant furieusement dans ses veines.

« Regardez-le, les gars ! C'est juste un môme ! S'est esclaffé le truand. »

**_Les humains sont cruels, ils savent où appuyer pour faire mal. Evite-les. _**

Xever leva sa hache sans hésitation, toisant le groupe avec un regard mauvais:

« Relâchez-le, ordonna t-il. »

L'homme baraqué renifla avec amusement, envoyant un regard complice à son groupe, il faisait clairement le fanfaron. June le regardait avec ses grands yeux gris, du sang perlait à ses lèvres, preuve que quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de poing. Il avait peur, l'effroi déformait ses traits, il se cramponnait aux mains de son agresseur. Le couteau que l'homme maintenait sous sa gorge s'appuyait sans ménagement sur sa peau, une coupure commençait déjà à s'y former.

« Tu vas nous donner ton sac, tu le balance par ici et on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour lui. »

L'homme enfouit vicieusement sa main dans les cheveux de June et tira brutalement pour faire se renverser sa tête en arrière, le faisant tomber à genoux avec un petit cri entre douleur et surprise. Xever serra les dents.

**_Ne jamais faire confiance. A personne. _**

Xever aurait pu abandonner June. Hausser les épaules et tourner les talons. Il aurait pu. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu garder ses affaires, ne pas abandonner son sac et être tranquille, ne plus prendre le risque de se faire prendre chaque fois que June ouvrait la bouche pour babiller. Être seul était plus facile pour lui de toute façon. Mais ce n'était pas une question de facilité. Xever leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, il vit le doute dans le regard de son ami, comme s'il pensait qu'il allait l'abandonner derrière lui, le laisser aux mains de ce groupe. Son incertitude ne le blessa pas, il était ce genre de personne habituellement. Il ne l'était plus.

Xever laissa glisser la lanière de son sac de son épaule et le jeta violemment à la tête d'un de ces abrutis, ne faisant pas semblant de ne pas l'avoir fait exprès. L'homme qui retenait June renifla encore bruyamment, crachant sur le sol:

« Il a des couilles, ça on ne peut pas lui enlever. »

Une femme du groupe fronçait les sourcils, examinant la situation avec désapprobation. Elle n'était pas la seule, ils paraissaient ne pas cautionner ce genre de comportement mais aucun d'entre eux n'intervint en leur faveur. Le grand gaillard semblait être leur leader. June avait les mains levés sur ses cheveux que ce dernier tirait toujours avec méchanceté. Pour lui faire mal. Pour l'humilier. Xever se campa fermement sur ses jambes:

« J'ai donné le sac. Relâchez-le.  
- Naan, j'ai une meilleure idée. Tu vois notre ami, là. »

Le chef pointa un homme maigrichon à coté de lui. Il avait mauvaise allure et respirait difficilement, s'appuyant contre un autre homme, son visage était blême et ses lèvres commençaient à pâlir également. Xever toisa le leader avec dureté, lui demandant de se dépêcher et d'en venir au fait :

« Et alors ?  
- Et alors qu'il demande... Il est asthmatique. On ne relâchera ton ami que si tu aides Kevin à lui ramener des inhalateurs. »

**_Profite de la situation lorsque tu as un avantage sur les autres. Sois fort. _**

« Je ne ramène un inhalateur qu'à la condition de récupérer mon ami et nos sacs, dit-il fermement.  
- Le gars se croit vraiment tout permis, railla un vieil homme.  
- T'es pas en position de négocier, gamin, continua le leader. »

Il tira violemment sur les cheveux de June, faisant gémir et grimacer ce dernier. Xever se retint de déglutir, ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse. Il examina l'asthmatique, le regardant de haut en bas. C'était un jeune homme bruns, ses traits étaient anguleux et maigres, il paraissait ne pas avoir mangé depuis des lustres tant il était fin. Il ne tenait pas tout seul sur ses jambes, l'homme à ses cotés le portant pratiquement. Xever estima qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il le pointa du menton:

« Lui non plus n'a pas l'air en position de négocier. Lui et nos deux sacs.  
- Un sac. Et si tu veux récupérer ton pote en entier, tu as intérêt à accepter. »

Le chef appuya plus fort sa lame contre le cou de June, le faisant gémir de douleur et couler le sang. Xever resta impassible, son cœur battait fort dans sa cage thoracique, pulsait dans ses tempes et menaçait de lui faire tourner la tête. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans après tout. June s'agrippait aux bras de son assaillant pour tenter de réduire les dégâts sur sa personne, il envoya un sourire à Xever:

« Moi et un sac, ça me paraît raisonnable, dit-il, la gorge nouée.  
- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton pote. »

L'asthmatique toussa, s'écrasant plus lourdement contre son ami. Xever serra les dents et hocha sèchement la tête. Les doigts du chef se desserrèrent sur les cheveux de June, lui laissant un peu de répit, il hocha la tête vers l'homme qui maintenant le malade:

« Kevin, tu vas avec lui, prends la Toyota. Si tu fais le malin et que tu te barres, tu peux être sûr que ton petit copain finira comme ces connards de zombie, compris ? »

Xever hocha la tête. Il aurait voulu rester sur place, surveiller qu'on ne ferait rien à June mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il suivit Kevin lorsque ce dernier passa à coté de lui, envoyant un dernier regard à son ami. June lui fit un signe de tête, tentant de lui sourire comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien aller, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il s'inquiétait quand même.

« Ça ne me plaît pas d'agir de cette façon, a grommelé Kevin. Mais mon petit frère est malade et je tuerais pour le sauver. Tu es prévenu. »

Kevin le conduisit vers un tas de feuillage. Ce n'était pas une planque très discrète pour une voiture. Ils dégagèrent le véhicule, c'était une vielle Toyota rouge, rouillée de partout. Elle paraissait en état de marche. Kevin monta, s'installant derrière le volant et Xever jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Stupide, ils étaient trop loin pour apercevoir le groupe de là où ils se trouvaient.

**_Surveille tes arrières, ne quitte jamais ton ennemi des yeux. _**

Xever tourna la tête vers Kevin et s'installa à la place du mort.

Il aurait pu abandonner June derrière lui. S'il n'avait pas passé un mois en sa compagnie.

Il faisait froid cette nuit-là et Xever avait déployé sa couverture polaire sur eux, laissant June se blottir dans ses bras sans arrière pensée. Des zombies grognaient au dehors, se rapprochant parfois trop près de la maison dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge. June avait eut une bonne idée en prenant les vêtements sur des zombies morts pour les disperser le long des murs. L'odeur des morts-vivants dissimulaient leurs odeurs, les faisaient passer pour des zombies eux aussi. June passa sa main sur sa joue, dégageant une mèche blonde de son visage.

« Tu pense que le monde sera un jour comme il était avant ? »

Xever ne répondit pas à sa question. Il ne savait pas si tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, la situation paraissait désespérée. Il posa son menton contre le front de June et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Malgré le silence entrecoupé de bruits louches, Xever trouva que l'ambiance était paisible. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un équilibre, ils étaient complémentaires. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre, ce qui le soulageait, il avait perdu le goût de la parole. June releva la tête, faisant glisser sa joue contre son épaule pour pouvoir le regarder. Xever fronça les sourcils.

« Hey...  
- Hm ? »

Ce genre d'onomatopée ne voulait souvent rien dire venant de June. Ce dernier posa sa main contre sa tempe, la laissant glisser jusque sa mâchoire piquante. Trouver un rasoir ici tenait du miracle. Le coeur de Xever battit plus fort, faisant s'échauffer son corps et picoter ses extrémités. June approcha doucement son visage du sien, les paupières lourdes et l'air chargé en électricité. Son nez frotta contre le sien lentement et sa respiration eut un accroc. Leurs bouches étaient à un millimètre l'une de l'autre, Xever respirait l'oxygène de June, sentait son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Il serra les dents et se décala, rompant le charme.

June rouvrit les yeux, se mordant les lèvres avec déception:

« Xever ? Pourquoi ? »

Xever garda les lèvres pincées et les mâchoires serrées.

**_Ne t'attaches pas. A personne. Ils meurent tous. _**

« Parce que. »

June avait resserré ses bras autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse et avait caché sa tristesse en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Xever détailla la pharmacie avec un froncement de sourcils. Le bâtiment était envahi par les zombies, ça paraissait impossible de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. A ses cotés, Kevin tapotait nerveusement le volant du plat de la paume, se mordant les lèvres. Sa jambe battait la mesure, il avait peur. Tout comme Xever.

« C'est impossible, statua t-il. Ils sont trop nombreux, ce serait du suicide.  
- On doit trouver un inhalateur pour mon frère, répondit Kevin obstinément.  
- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?»

**_Ne te lance jamais dans des missions suicides. _**

Kevin sortit un berretta de sa ceinture, le montrant à Xever avec un air menaçant. Qui n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

« Bon, alors on fonce dans le tas, on récupère les inhalateurs et on s'en va.  
- C'est stupide, soupira Xever. Fais diversion par là-bas, tu les attire, j'y vais. Et on se casse. »

Xever ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de protester et sortit de la voiture, allant se cacher dans des fourrés proches de la pharmacie. Il serra sa hache contre son coté, attendant que les zombies mordent à l'appât et courent après Kevin.

« Eh bande de merde ! Venez me chercher ! Cria celui-ci. »

Un concert de grognement retentit à la provocation de Kevin et une horde de zombie se mit à sa poursuite, traînant les pieds ou marchant énergiquement selon les individus. Xever attendit patiemment qu'ils soient assez loin pour longer les bosquets, se rapprochant de la porte du magasin en faisant attention à ce que ses pieds ne fassent pas craquer les branchages. Une feuille se coinça dans ses cheveux et il ne fit rien pour la dégager, se faufilant jusqu'à la porte. Le cœur de Xever battait dans ses oreilles, l'assourdissant temporairement.

**_J'ai peur. _**

Il prit une inspiration profonde, ne fermant pas les yeux de peur qu'un zombie ne le surprenne. Il entendait vaguement les cris de Kevin qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Il prit une deuxième inspiration et bondit sur ses pieds, se précipitant sur la porte, l'ouvrant à toute volée.

**_C'est pas grave d'avoir peur. Ne te laisse pas aveugler. _**

Xever décapita un zombie qui tendait les bras dans sa direction, les dents découvertes et le visage en décomposition. Le sang gicla sur ses mains et lui tacha la joue au passage. Il continua, sautant par dessus le comptoir pour avoir accès aux médicaments, tuant un deuxième zombie en lui fendant la tête en deux, plantant son couteau dans son œil.

**_Ne pense pas. Agis. _**

Il regarda les écriteaux avec les indications, les lettres devenaient floues devant ses yeux, les lettres se mélangeaient. Voilà pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'envoyer quelque part où il était nécessaire de savoir lire correctement et avec rapidité:

**_Dyslexie._**

Xever ouvrit tout les tiroirs avec précipitation, ne se retournant que pour dégommer un zombie ou deux. Le premier tiroir avait déjà été fouillé. Il jura entre ses dents et continua ses recherches. Tout les tiroirs étaient vides.

**_June_**

Il passa au comptoir, les mains tremblantes. Tout était vide. Quelqu'un était passé là avant eux. Kévin hurla du dehors, ce n'était pas des cris de provocation. C'était des cris de douleur. Xever tapa contre le comptoir avec frustration, soulevant un monceau de papier, les jetant à terre, fouillant une deuxième fois les tiroirs. Il alla vers les présentoirs et secoua la tête, un inhalateur ne serait jamais sur un présentoir.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout ici. La pharmacie était vide.

**_June_**

Xever donna un énorme coup de pied dans le comptoir, laissant sa rage le dominer. Il fit tournoyer sa hache, tuant le zombie qui l'avait saisi par le bras avant qu'il ne le morde. Un fracas gigantesque retentit et Xever se tourna. La paroi du comptoir qu'il avait frappé avec cédé, tombant au sol et dévoilant un sac violet. Il se précipita sur le sac et l'emmena avec lui sans réfléchir, espérant qu'un inhalateur se trouverait dans le tas. Il refit le chemin inverse, se fichant de faire craquer les branches sous ses pieds, courant à toute vitesse, zigzaguant entre les arbres. Il monta dans la voiture et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ouvrit le sac sur ses genoux, surveillant les environs pour s'assurer qu'il était seul. Il le vida par terre et fit l'inventaire, les mains parcourues de tremblements et un mal de tête terrible se logeant à l'arrière de son crâne.

Piqure anti-rabique périmé, dentifrice, produits cosmétique, pommade antiseptique, des seringues avec des noms de médicaments compliqués. Et tout au fond, une boite avec trois inhalateurs. Xever soupira, le mal de tête se fit insistant et la tête lui tourna, il ouvrit la portière et vida le contenu de son estomac.

Xever se redressa, passant le revers de sa main sur son front et refermant la porte. Il ne faisait jamais ce genre de chose, il détestait les raids, il détestait tuer, il détestait les zombies... Il glissa le contenu du sac violet dans les poches de sa veste, il n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour contenter des inconnus, il fallait qu'il y trouve son compte aussi.

Kevin reviendrait-il ? Et s'il revenait, reviendrait-il en zombie ? Xever avait prêté attention au trajet, il saurait revenir sur leurs pas mais il rechignait à laisser quelqu'un derrière avec une horde de zombie à ses trousses. Il attendit en se cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, se glissant à l'arrière sur le sol et mettant une couverture crasseuse sur lui.

Il sortit la montre qu'il avait trouvé le matin même et se résolut à attendre une heure. Si Kévin ne revenait pas dans ce temps imparti, il mettrait les voiles.

Quand ils marchaient côte à côte, il leur arrivait de se bousculer tellement ils étaient proches. Xever ne disait jamais rien quand June passait un bras au dessus de son épaule, mais il supportait difficilement qu'il lui ébouriffe les cheveux, ce geste lui rappelait beaucoup trop le fait que son père avait l'habitude de faire la même chose lorsqu'il était encore en vie.

June avait parfois des jeux débiles pour leur faire passer le temps, il comptait le nombre de fleurs roses qu'ils croisaient, il voulait à tout prix ramener plus de provision que Xever, il rapportait des fois des trucs débiles comme un jeu de l'oie auquel ils avaient joués pour tromper l'ennui. Ils partaient au ravitaillement toujours séparément.

Xever passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, remontant sa capuche sur sa tête pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'avait pas eut de chance, il n'avait trouvé que des denrées qui avaient pourris et qui étaient immangeables. Xever avait essayé autrefois, quand la faim était trop tenace, l'effort n'en valait pas la peine, cela ne ferait que les rendre malade. Ce fut donc bredouille qu'il rejoignit le point de rendez-vous. June fut plus long, il revint cependant avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'amusement, les bras derrière son dos. Xever leva les yeux au ciel, regardant son ami:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci ?  
- Comment ça cette fois-ci ? Si tu parles de cette fois avec la porte de garage, c'était pas de ma faute si les proprios n'ont pas graissé leurs portes, je n'aurais jamais pu me douter qu'elle ferait autant de boucan ! »

Xever soupira et croisa les bras, haussant les sourcils et toisant June avec impatience. Le sourire de ce dernier revînt à la charge et il dévoila ce qu'il avait caché derrière son dos. C'était une petite peluche représentant un lapin. Il était gris et incroyablement pelucheux, en bon état. Il avait des yeux verts ridiculement grands. Il releva les yeux vers son ami. June haussa les épaules et rapprocha la peluche de son visage pour lui faire faire un baiser sur la joue de Xever.

« Ton nouveau copain, monsieur ronchon, déclara t-il, son sourire refermant la parenthèse de sa cicatrice. »

June ouvrit la poche de sa veste qui se trouvait près de sa poitrine et glissa la petite peluche à l'intérieur pour que sa tête en dépasse. Xever leva les yeux au ciel. Il enleva la peluche de sa veste. Pour mieux la glisser dans la poche de son jean.

La portière s'ouvrit à la volée et Xever se tendit comme un arc, à l'affut. Il tendit l'oreille. Un souffle saccadé et irrégulier lui parvenait. Les zombies arrivaient-ils à ouvrir les portières maintenant ? Il retint sa respiration dans le cas où la réponse serait positive.

« Putain, saloperie de jambe de merde ! Aie ! Il est où ce crétin de gosse ? Murmura une voix. »

Kevin. Xever enleva la couverture de sur lui.

« Je suis là. On peut y aller. »

Kevin sursauta furieusement, se tournant vers lui en levant son arme à hauteur de son visage pour l'abattre. Xever le toisa avec impassibilité tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Putain, tu m'as fait flipper ! On dégage d'ici, c'est plein de mordeurs. »

Il mit le contact à la voiture, Xever grimpa à l'avant, serra les inhalateurs contre son torse en surveillant Kevin du regard. L'homme se tourna vers lui, ses yeux s'attardant sur ce qu'il avait en main.

« Tu as trouvé ? Demanda t-il avec émotion. Donne ! Ordonna t-il.  
- Non. Pas avant que je récupère mon ami, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.  
- Donne ! Hurla t-il. »

Kevin lui donna une puissante gifle et Xever grimaça en sentant le sang couler dans sa bouche, il lui avait fendu la lèvre. L'homme continua de le violenter, le secouant comme un prunier en essayant d'atteindre les inhalateurs, lui donnant une seconde gifle qui fit siffler son oreille gauche. Xever haleta et réagit rapidement, ouvrant sa fenêtre et passant sa main hors de l'habitacle pour laisser pendre les inhalateurs par la vitre. Son geste interrompit Kevin qui se tint tranquille, levant la main en guise de paix. Xever déglutit et se ressuya la bouche, épongeant le sang.

« Si tu me fais chier, je les lâche. Maintenant roule.  
- D'accord, d'accord. C'est bon, on le fait à ta façon, rentre ta main, s'il te plaît, supplia t-il. »

Xever rentra sa main mais garda la fenêtre ouverte. Il se tînt sur ses gardes, surveillant Kevin du coin de l'œil. Le butin qu'il avait amassé pesait lourd dans ses poches, il n'en montra rien. L'homme ne tenta rien, ses yeux glissèrent parfois sur les médicaments avec envie, comme s'il voulait juste prendre ces fichus inhalateurs et jeter Xever par la fenêtre. La Toyota ralentit enfin et il reconnut l'environnement, ils n'étaient pas loin de l'endroit où June avait été pris en embuscade.

**_June_**

Kevin descendit de la voiture et il s'empressa de faire la même chose pour ne pas se retrouver bloqué dans un coin, l'homme était plus grand et plus corpulent que lui, en corps à corps, il se ferait battre à plat de couture. Il recula lorsque Kevin fit mine de se jeter sur lui et plaça les inhalateurs par terre, posant le tranchant de sa lame en travers et levant son pied, prêt à éventrer le paquet:

« Recule ! Cria t-il. »

Kevin s'arrêta dans sa tentative, ses yeux fixés sur les inhalateurs avec désespoir, tendant farouchement les mains vers eux:

« Fais pas ça, mon pote ! Mon frère en a besoin !  
- Va chercher mon ami et nos deux sacs, ordonna t-il. »

Kevin gémit et courut dans la direction opposée, lui obéissant. Xever reprit son souffle et s'autorisa à trembler de toute son âme, c'était le moment où jamais, il devrait se ressaisir après, lorsque June et le chef reviendrait. Il était certain que le leader n'abandonnerait pas le deuxième sac sans chantage, il devait être fort.

**_N'abandonne pas. Sois fort. _**

Des bruits de courses se firent entendre et Xever prit de grandes inspirations, relevant son pied et stabilisant ses mains sur le manche de sa hache. Le leader apparut, tenant toujours June par les cheveux. Xever perdit son souffle. La rage lui fit perdre la tête:

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Le chef eut un sourire malsain. Kevin tremblait à ses cotés, suppliant Xever du regard:

« Fais pas ça, mec. Fais pas ça..., répétait-il en litanie. »

June avait le visage tuméfié, signe qu'il avait reçu plusieurs coups, son visage était couvert de sang et ses mains nouées devant lui devenaient bleus, le sang ne passant plus dans ses extrémités.

« On avait dit **un** sac.  
- Ouais, ça a changé, trou du cul. Balance les deux sacs et lâche-le ou j'éventre ces trucs. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un.  
- S'il te plaît, Louis ! Couina Kevin. »

June trébucha sur ses pieds et tomba à genoux. Kevin fit de même mais pour des raisons différentes. Xever leva plus haut son pied, les fusillant du regard. Le chef perdit de sa superbe, son sourire se fanant doucement en voyant combien il était furieux et sérieux:

« On peut trouver un arrangement...  
- Deux ! Tonna t-il.  
- LOUIS ! Cria Kevin.  
- TROIS ! »

Xever allait abattre son pied. Il se fichait des conséquences, il se sentait capable de les battre, deux contre un. Il n'était que rage et colère. Les deux sacs jaillirent dans sa direction, s'écrasant à ses pieds et le chef s'éloigna de June, levant les mains au ciel en signe de paix. Kevin était écroulé au sol, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Vas-y, c'est bon. Prends ton sac, ton pote, donne nous ces machins et casse toi.

June laissa un soupir rauque lui échapper, essayant de se relever. Xever les toisa, il sentait la folie se retirer de son cerveau, l'état de son ami l'avait rendu complétement hors de contrôle. Il prit une inspiration, se sentant étrangement vide maintenant qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il se baissa lentement et saisit les inhalateurs, il s'approcha de June et passa un bras dans son dos pour l'aider à se relever. Le chef et Kevin les suivirent du regard, les mains toujours levées au ciel. Xever porta June assez loin d'eux, puis arma son bras et lança le paquet d'inhalateurs le plus loin d'eux possible, pour qu'ils puissent déguerpir avant que les autres ne puissent les rattraper.

**_Ne jamais faire confiance. A personne._**

Il passa les deux sac sur ses épaules, un bagage devant et un dans son dos, et aida June, il lui enlèverait ses liens quand ils seraient en sécurité. Xever le porta à moitié, chargé comme un bœuf, s'en fichant complétement. June s'essoufflait trop rapidement, il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent, il était fatigué, on l'avait frappé. Xever marcha le long des rues, la ville avait l'air fantôme mais il savait que les zombies étaient là et n'attendaient que la nuit pour les surprendre. Il déposa précautionneusement June sur le porche d'une toute petite maison et passa une main sur sa joue maculée de sang, s'inquiétant à son manque de paroles:

« Hey... »

L'onomatopée arracha un sourire à June:

« Me pique pas mes expressions, petit con..., haleta t-il. »

Xever soupira de soulagement. Si June arrivait encore à plaisanter, c'est qu'il n'allait pas si mal que cela. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et balaya les environs des yeux. Personne en vu. Mais il y avait des grognements à l'intérieur de la maison. Xever sortit son couteau de sa ceinture et rompit les liens qui nouaient les mains de June, le libérant.

« Je vais aller nettoyer à l'intérieur, prends ça, dit-il en lui mettant le couteau entre les doigts. Reste éveillé, garde les sacs. »

June s'affaissa légèrement, la tête dodelinant vers l'avant. Xever sentit l'angoisse lui serrer l'estomac, il prit son visage en coupe et lui tapota gentiment la joue:

« Oh ! L'appela t-il. Reste éveillé, tu m'entends. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Xever piétina à coté de June. Son ami ne resterait pas conscient longtemps, il avait peur qu'il lui arrive malheur le temps qu'il aille à l'intérieur. Il tergiversa et finit par grogner de frustration, se précipitant vers la porte, la hache levée. Il fit le plus de boucan possible pour attirer les zombies. Il resta dans l'entrée, le passage était étroit et faisait en sorte que seulement deux zombies puissent arrivé à la fois, cela permettait à Xever de les abattre sans se faire mordre. Il n'y avait que trois morts-vivants dans la maison. Il se mit au travail et les sortit un à un de ce qui serait leur refuge pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il inspecta ensuite le reste, s'assurant que les autres pièces soient sécurisées. Il prit une inspiration et recommença une seconde fois, pour être sûr.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y ait plus de zombie, il retourna chercher June. Il s'était évanoui et un zombie était effondré à ses pieds, le couteau planté dans la tête. Une montée de stress saisit Xever, il chercha une trace de morsure sur le corps de son ami, il n'en avait aucune.

**_Ne laisse pas le stress t'engloutir. Respire. _**

Il rentra les sac en les balançant dans l'entrée et passa un bras sous les jambes de June, l'autre dans son dos, le portant. Xever serra les dents, son ami était lourd et il avait les jambes douloureuses d'avoir tant couru et marché. June respirait doucement dans son cou, paisiblement. Ses longs cheveux chatouillaient son nez, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il monta difficilement les escaliers, grimaçant à chaque marche et le déposa dans la première chambre qu'il pu trouver. Il ne le regarda pas. Il ne se posa pas pour se reposer, il ne pouvait pas.

**_Agis. Les sentiments, après. _**

Il descendit pour prendre les sacs et remonta. La chambre avait une salle de bain attenante, il n'y avait plus d'eau qui coulait des robinets mais ils avaient trouvés de grandes bouteilles d'eau minérale deux jours auparavant, il pourrait en vider une pour nettoyer le sang sur eux. Il barricada la maison, puis la chambre en guise de double sécurité. Seulement après avoir fait tout cela, Xever s'autorisa à craquer. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'un sanglot en sortait. Il avait eut peur.

**_J'ai toujours peur. _**

Xever se laissa tomber à coté de June et dégagea ses cheveux de son front, essuyant sa joue d'un revers de main. Il posa ses doigts sous le nez de son ami, il respirait encore. Les blessures à la tête saignaient toujours beaucoup, se rappela t-il avec espoir. Il alla chercher un tissu, vida la moitié d'une bouteille dans l'évier bouché et l'humidifia pour nettoyer le visage de June.

Il le fit délicatement, faisant glisser le chiffon sur les coupures sans les appuyer. Ses yeux examinèrent avec attention sa lèvre et sa tempe fendues, passèrent avec prudence sur le bleu au coin de sa bouche. Il y avait eut plus de peur que de mal, June aurait un œil au beurre noir et des bleus un peu partout mais il s'en sortirait. Il vivrait. Xever soupira, faisant rouler sa tête sur ses épaules. Il se nettoya visage, profita de l'échantillon de dentifrice pour enlever le goût horrible qui s'était installé sur sa langue. June ronflait doucement quand il revint auprès de lui, il s'allongea à coté de lui et passa un bras protecteur autour de lui.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, il faudrait qu'il réveille June pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas une commotion. Il caressa doucement son crâne, regrettant qu'il ait souffert.

Xever réveilla June dans la nuit, les yeux clairs et éveillés lui prouvèrent que tout allait bien et il le laissa s'endormir, plongeant dans le sommeil pas longtemps après lui.

**_Ne fais confiance à personne. Juste à June. _**

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, Xever était sur le toit, comme à son habitude. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour respirer les odeurs de la forêt environnante. Lorsqu'il eut sa dose de levé de soleil, il descendit prudemment, atterrissant sur le porche. Il serra dans sa paume sa toute dernière trouvaille et barricada la maison précautionneusement derrière lui, montant les escaliers pour se glisser dans le lit à coté de June.

L'homme dormait encore à poing fermé et se blottit dans ses bras quand il perçu sa présence dans le lit, grognant légèrement. Xever écarta la tête pour lui laisser plus de place et referma le bras sur sa silhouette élancée, posant son menton contre ses mèches folles de façon protectrice.

« Xever ?  
- Hm ? »

June releva la tête, frottant sa joue contre son épaule et le regarda, les paupières lourdes et à moitié closes. Ce dernier leva la main pour repousser ses cheveux blondes en arrière, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts en un geste maladroit. L'estomac de Xever fit des nœuds et cela n'eut rien à voir avec le stress. Il glissa doucement sa main le long de sa mâchoire pour effleurer sa nuque, soupirant lorsque June fit frotter son nez contre le sien avec douceur. Les extrémités de Xever se mirent à le brûler, le souffle chaud de June jouait sur ses lèvres, l'attirant comme un papillon vers un néon. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, cognant contre sa cage thoracique et dans ses tempes. Xever ne put résister plus longtemps, il baissa la tête et écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de June.

Ils n'eurent le droit qu'à une seconde avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent en grimaçant, leurs bouches blessées picotant désagréablement. June rit et grogna de douleur lorsque le mouvement tirailla sa peau:

« C'était le premier baiser le plus maladroit du siècle. »

Xever grogna, les joues rouges et fit mine de quitter le lit, embarrassé par les commentaires de son ami. June le retînt en passant un bras autour de lui, ce faisant, il fit lâcher à Xever ce qu'il tenait en main, dévoilant son butin. Celui-ci avait trouvé un élastique avec une figurine représentant un lapin accroché dessus. June secoua la tête, incroyablement touché et amusé. Il entoura la nuque de Xever de ses bras.

« Viens-là. »

Xever soupira et leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa faire de bonne grâce quand June l'embrassa avec la plus grande délicatesse.

**_Ne t'attache à personne. Sauf June. _**

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**J'espère que les revirements vous plaisent, il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup dans cette fic. En sachant que les histoires ne se suivent pas vraiment, i chaque fois des sauts dans le temps, je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire une histoire au début, mais la chronologie s'est faite toute seule dans ma tête et la suite d'OS est devenue une histoire... en espérant que ça ne vous choquera pas XD  
**

**Une review ? Ou je vous mords ? XD  
**


	4. Je crois que moi aussi

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de The Walking dead ne m'appartient pas, mais Xever et June oui.

.

* * *

.

******Chapitre 3  
**

.

**Je crois que moi aussi**

.

Xever avait son sac posé devant lui, il avait étalé ses affaires devant lui pour examiner son contenu. Il y avait des boîtes de conserves, un couteau, un livre, sa hache, le révolver que June avait trouvé deux années auparavant (il était vide et il n'y avait plus aucune munition à l'intérieur mais ils le gardaient au cas où), une longue corde et du fil de fer. Il posa son dos contre le lit derrière lui, tendant l'oreille. La respiration de June était lente derrière lui, douce, il dormait. L'homme ne faisait pas de cauchemars, c'était bon signe. Xever prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la page 32. Il ne s'intéressa pas du tout à l'histoire, passant le bout de ses doigts sur la photo qu'il avait glissé à cet endroit-là.

Sur la photographie jaunie, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec les cheveux poivres et sels riait aux éclats, la tête renversé en arrière et les bras enroulés autour d'une femme. Celle-ci avait les cheveux blonds, un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme à ses côtés. Xever retourna la photo, il plissa les yeux et déchiffra l'écriture avec soin, se concentrant pour lire correctement.

**_Dyslexie. _**

Cela avait été écrit au stylo bille. _Catherine et Hinton Maloy, 2007. _

Xever détailla le visage de ses parents avec attention, traçant le visage souriant de sa mère, passant de ses fossettes à ses yeux rieurs et pétillants de joie. Elle portait une longue robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus, le rouge avait toujours été sa couleur favorite.

_Il avait pensé que sa mère avait repris ses esprits et qu'elle devait avoir emmener son père à l'hôpital pour le soigner. Il s'était retourné et ils étaient là. Yeux injectés de sang, bouche grand ouverte sur un rugissement animal, affamé. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Sa mère avait tendu les bras vers lui, tentant de saisir son bras pour le dévorer. Son père boitait. Ils voulaient le tuer. Le manger. La hache dans le couloir. Xever avait frappé. Le sang avait altéré sa vision. Tout n'était plus que rouge, que bruits mouillés. Une, deux. Cinq, dix. Quinze, vingt fois. Il s'était arrêté._

Sa mère et son père gisaient à ses pieds.

Xever secoua la tête, il rangea la photo dans le livre, page 33 et enfouit sa tête dans sa main, effaçant la sueur qui maculait son front.

**_Respire. Ne pense pas. Tu ne peux pas t'appesantir sur le passé, tu n'en as plus le temps. _**

Deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules, Xever tendit la main vers le couteau, posant ses doigts tremblant sur le manche.

« Hey... »

Xever s'interrompit dans son geste, prenant une petite inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux, les doigts calleux se frayant un chemin sur son front. Il se laissa manipuler comme une marionnette lorsque la paume rugueuse s'appuya contre sa peau pour lui renverser la tête en arrière, de sorte que l'arrière de son crâne repose contre le matelas. Deux yeux gris se plantèrent dans les siens, le dévisageant avec prudence et tendresse.

« Mauvais rêve ? »

Xever haussa les épaules, ne broncha pas quand la main espiègle se posa à plat contre la peau fragile de son cou. June aurait pu l'étrangler, aussi facilement que cela.

**_Ne fais confiance à personne. Sauf June. _**

Xever leva la main et dégagea une mèche de derrière l'oreille de June pour jouer avec, l'enroulant autour de son doigt, regardant les cheveux bruns brillants glisser entre ses doigts. Sa peau se réchauffa sous les caresses de son ami, il ferma les yeux. June fit un bruit grave, tentant de l'apaiser en passant ses doigts sur sa joue, traçant sa mâchoire avec révérence. Une bouche se posa contre son front humide, restant appuyée contre sa peau brûlante.

« C'est fini maintenant. »

Xever prit la main de June et entremêla leurs doigts. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il continua de jouer avec les cheveux de son compagnon.

**_June te sauvera, comme à chaque fois. Il oublie qu'il est important. Ne le laisse pas oublier. Fais attention à lui. _**

**.o.  
**

**Un an plus tôt: **

June avait insisté pour qu'ils se reposent un peu plus longtemps. Les zombies étaient de plus en plus nombreux en ville au fur et à mesure que l'espèce humaine s'éteignait. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus aucun endroit sûr. Xever avait peur, il était pétrifié par l'angoisse. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de garder en tête qu'entrer dans un groupe était dangereux. Mauvais.

Les hommes étaient vils, prêt à tout pour survivre, même à s'entretuer pour une miche de pain. June n'était pas d'accord avec lui. June était encore plein d'espérance, il était naïf. Les gens comme lui ne survivaient jamais longtemps seuls, il était normal qu'il cherche un groupe et la protection du plus grand nombre.

**_Mais tu m'as, moi. Je couvre tes arrières, nous partageons notre nourriture, nous prenons soin de l'autre. Nous n'avons pas besoin des autres. _**

Cette situation vit naître leur première grande dispute. Un groupe passait sous leur fenêtre, une dizaine de personne. June voulait les rejoindre, pas Xever. Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant lourdement avec exaspération:

« On devrait les rejoindre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que nous sommes seuls depuis un an ! Ça ne te manque pas d'être avec une famille ? »

Xever toisa June avec dureté, pointa les gens au dehors qui renversaient leurs têtes en arrière avec un rire sonore, avec une insouciance qui les mèneraient à leurs pertes s'ils continuaient. Les gens bruyant ne survivaient jamais.

« Ces gens là. Ne sont pas ta famille, prononça t-il férocement.  
- Ils pourraient le devenir ! Protesta June. J'en ai assez d'être seul, Xever. »

June secoua la tête avec désespoir, menaçant de s'arracher les cheveux à cause de sa frustration. Xever se sentit blessé. June n'avait pas la même vision des choses que lui. Ils n'étaient pas seul. Ils s'avaient l'un l'autre. Les bruits du groupe commencèrent à s'atténuer, signe que les gens s'éloignaient et avec eux la promesse de ce que June estimait être "une famille". Xever secoua la tête et pointa encore une fois l'extérieur, par la fenêtre, avec un geste emporté:

« Si tu veux être avec ces gens, ce sera sans moi. Je ne mettrais jamais les pieds dans un groupe.  
- Normal, tu n'aimes personne, pas vrai, Xever ? Tu ne fais confiance à personne, tu ne veux te lier à personne parce que tu as trop peur ! Peur de t'attacher à quelqu'un et que cette personne meure, peur de souffrir ! »

June s'interrompit, hors d'haleine, le dévisageant avec des yeux noirs. C'était la première fois que Xever se sentait comme s'il n'était qu'une merde. Il eut froid, la température avait baissé d'un seul coup, le faisant frissonner. June fit les cents pas, lançant des regards envieux par la fenêtre, tergiversant.

« Mais c'est ça la vie, Xever. C'est s'attacher, se faire des amis, des frères et sœurs, c'est vivre des choses avec eux, les perdre même ! La vie est injuste mais c'est comme ça !  
- La vie n'est pas comme elle l'était avant, c'est ce que tu as tendance à oublier, cracha Xever. Ces putains de zombies, ils n'étaient pas là quand tu as établi ta petite règle d'or, le monde a changé et nous avec ! »

June se posta à la fenêtre, sautillant avec énergie et nervosité sur ses talons. Xever vit presque les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse. Les traits du visage de son compagnon se durcirent et il comprit ce qu'il avait décidé bien avant qu'il ne parle:

« Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. »

June se mordit les lèvres. Puis il se mit soudainement en mouvement, il noua ses longs cheveux sur sa nuque avec un élastique et prit son sac à dos. Xever le regarda rassembler ses affaires, les bras ballants mais impassible.

**_Mais tu m'as, moi. Je couvre tes arrières, nous partageons notre nourriture, nous prenons soin de l'autre. Nous n'avons pas besoin des autres. Alors pourquoi tu pars ? _**

Le vent fit claquer le battant du volet contre le mur brutalement. Xever se sentait comme ça, lui aussi. Comme s'il avait reçu un énorme coup sur le crâne. June s'arrêta devant lui, le fixant avec un regard suppliant:

« Viens avec moi. On pourrait être bien là-bas, refaire notre vie... »

Xever serra les dents et détourna les yeux. June fronça les sourcils, peiné. Il secoua la tête, passa une main sur la joue de son compagnon et partit. Les marches de l'escalier couinèrent sous ses pas et Xever se tînt immobile, suivant à l'oreille le départ de son ami.

**_Tu avais raison. Ne t'attache à personne, ne fais confiance à personne. Tu aurais dû faire attention. Au final, tu te retrouve toujours seuls. Les gens partent. Ne fais plus confiance. Ne t'attache plus. A personne. _**

Xever resta campé sur ses pieds un long moment. Il n'alla pas à la fenêtre pour regarder June partir. Il n'échangea pas un dernier regard avec lui. Ce genre de chose, c'était pour les romans harlequins que lisait sa mère quand elle était encore en vie. Il se retrouva juste là. Seul.

Il reprit ses esprits. Il ne devait pas faiblir.

Il fit le tour de la maison avec sa hache à la main, s'assurant que le périmètre était sécurisé.

**_June allait-il rejoindre le groupe en toute sécurité ? _**

Xever vérifia les pièges autour des murs, s'assura que les vêtements des zombies entouraient le bâtiment pour qu'ils... qu'il soit à l'abri cette nuit.

**_Le groupe allait-il accueillir June parmi eux ? _**

Il verrouilla la porte d'entrée et ferma la chambre, s'installant dans le lit au milieu de la pièce, remontant sa couverture polaire sur son corps pour garder de la chaleur.

**_June serait-il heureux avec eux ?_**

Au dehors, la pluie commença à tomber, des gouttes d'eau glougloutaient sur la toiture et dans les gouttières. Un zombie rugit au dehors, traînant des pieds. Le silence se fit assourdissant, il manquait quelque chose. Sûrement le babillage incessant de June. Xever se mit en chien de fusil, serrant la couverture contre lui.

**_Je n'ai besoin de personne pour survivre. Je sais prendre soin de moi. _**

Les yeux de Xever tombèrent sur son sac à dos ouvert. A l'intérieur, une petite peluche représentant un lapin lui envoyait un regard suppliant, ses yeux verts ridiculement grands.

« Merde, jura t-il. »

Xever se leva, ferma son sac et le balança sur son épaule. Il rassembla ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et déverrouilla les portes. Un zombie le bloquait, il donna un coup de pied dans le battant, l'éjectant du passage et couru, sa hache à la main. Il décapita un mort-vivant en passant devant lui et se mit à la poursuite de June, levant les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

**_La nuit, c'est dangereux. Les zombies deviennent vicieux et peuvent te prendre par surprise. Il ne faut jamais sortir la nuit._**

Je n'ai besoin de personne pour survivre. Mais j'ai besoin de June pour vivre.

**.o.**

June passa une fois de plus sa main dans ses cheveux, les lèvres toujours appuyées contre son front. Xever se sentait parfois beaucoup trop petit pour ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Son cerveau envoyait des endorphines dans tout son corps et rendait sa tête légère, le bout de ses doigts le picotaient, son front brûlait, son cœur se serrait. C'était une suite de réaction en chaîne qui pouvait s'expliquer cliniquement mais que Xever ne s'expliquait pas.

June décala sa bouche pour faire glisser sa joue contre son crâne avec affection:

« J'ai déjà vu cette photo. C'est tes parents ? Murmura t-il. »

Xever se crispa, ses épaules se tendirent sous les bras de June. Il rouvrit les yeux, ne bougea pas pour autant. Il remit une longue mèche de cheveux brune derrière l'oreille de June, effleura du pouce la parenthèse que formait sa cicatrice sur sa peau pâle.

« Je suis sûr que c'était des gens biens...  
- Je les ai tué. »

June haussa un sourcil, il redressa la tête pour le contempler, le détaillant du regard. Xever n'avait jamais parlé de cela. Il n'en ressentait pas l'envie, c'était du passé, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé, cela ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur quelque chose d'immuable. June fit glisser sa main sous son tee-shirt, frôlant sa clavicule nue et le faisant tressaillir. Des papillons s'éveillèrent dans son estomac, s'affolant.

« Ils avaient changés ? Demanda doucement June.  
- Hm.., grogna t-il. »

June hocha la tête, grave. Il soupira et embrassa son front une fois de plus. Xever ferma les yeux. June ne lui dit pas qu'il était désolé, ne parla pas. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Un silence tranquille prit possession de la pièce, altéré seulement par le bruit que leurs peaux glissant l'une contre l'autre produisait. June effleura son épaule, fit voyager sa main sur son torse pour poser sa paume à l'endroit où son cœur battait furieusement. Xever se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire un truc stupide. La peau de June épousait la sienne parfaitement, comme si sa main avait été faite pour se trouver là, collée contre son épiderme, le réchauffant tout entier.

« Hey...  
- Quoi ? Murmura Xever. »

June enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et respira son odeur, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

« Je crois que je t'aime. »

**.o.**

Xever suivit June. Il était très bon pour pister les gens, il avait été chasser de nombreuses fois avec son père et rabattre le gibier avait été une de ses activités favorites. Les pas de June se perdait dans la forêt. Le ciel pleurait et la pluie tombait drue, il était trempé. Le temps maussade avait un avantage: il rendait plus claire l'avancée de son ami. Le sol détrempé prenait les empreintes de ses chaussures, rendait les branches cassantes et fragiles. June n'avait jamais été d'un naturel discret, il ne savait pas couvrir ses arrières. Les empreintes sur la terre se multiplièrent, une dizaine de personne. June avait réussi à rattraper le groupe. Xever s'accroupit et écouta.

Sur sa droite, un zombie. Trop loin pour être une menace imminente. A sa gauche, un bruit d'eau. Une petite rivière.

**_Surveille tes arrières. _**

Xever se tourna lentement. Rien.

Il se releva. Devant, les traces de pas continuaient leur route, la marque des semelles de June les suivait, il avait été accepté dans le groupe. Xever prit un temps de réflexion. Devait-il suivre son ami ou le laisser vivre sa vie ? Tout se tenait dans ce raisonnement. Il pourrait reprendre sa vie de solitaire, ne pas se laisser influencer par quelqu'un, avoir son libre arbitre, ne pas suivre les ordres d'un soit disant leader, prendre ses propres choix, décider. Ou il pourrait suivre June, se laisser enfermer dans ce faux cocon de sécurité, risquer de baisser sa garde en se croyant hors d'atteinte des zombie, risquer de se faire trahir par des "camarades" qui n'en auraient que pour ses affaires, perdre des gens.

**_Souffrir. _**

Xever n'avait pas peur de souffrir. Il souffrait constamment. La faim, les douleurs intempestives dans ses jambes et ses bras à force de courir et de fuir les zombies. La douleur de savoir que jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant, de se rappeler de ce qu'avait été la vie avant se cauchemar et d'avoir en mémoire toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre.

**_J'ai tué ma mère et mon père. J'ai tué des zombies. J'ai tué un homme qui me menaçait, une fois. J'ai détourné le regard, ignorant des appels à l'aide. De pauvres malheureux se faisant dévorer. De nombreuses fois. J'étais peut-être quelqu'un de bien avant. Je ne le suis plus. _**

Les pas s'éloignaient plus profondément dans la forêt. Xever jura:

« Quelle bande d'idiots. »

C'était la cachette préférée des zombies.

Il jura encore et se mit en marche, suivant les traces avec méticulosité et se retenant de courir comme il en avait tellement envie. Il fallait qu'il soit méthodique, qu'il mette de coté sa peur et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à l'idée que June soit en danger.

Xever prit sa hache à deux mains et se glissa dans un buisson lorsqu'un zombie fit son apparition. Trop tard, il l'avait vu. Il sortit de sa planque et lui explosa la tête, tranchant son visage de l'oreille jusqu'au haut du crâne. Le corps tomba au sol sans un bruit, amortis par les feuilles humides. Xever chassa les gouttes de pluie sur son visage d'un revers de main, cela ne servait à rien, il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Les empreintes s'enfonçaient dans la boue, preuve qu'une plus grande impulsion avait été donné et que les membres du groupe avait commencé à courir. Sur la gauche, une toute autre forme de trace apparut.

**_Zombies. _**

Toute une horde, au moins vingt. Le cœur de Xever prit une allure folle dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas bon. Sa gorge se serra et l'adrénaline monta dans ses veines, emprisonnant son cerveau dans une étreinte insupportable. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Xever trébucha dans sa précipitation, il regarda le sol avec concentration, essayant de différencier les traces de semelles au sol pour reconnaître celle de June. Y avait-il une étoile sur l'envers de sa chaussure ? Ou alors des courbes ? Des piques ? Il avait oublié, il ne savait plus. Les quelques tâches de sang qu'il trouva sur la terre meuble lui firent tourner la tête. Xever posa sa main contre un tronc d'arbre et reprit son souffle. Il releva la tête, la respiration lui manqua.

Devant lui, un enchevêtrement de corps sanguinolent. Quelques zombies étaient encore dans les parages, penchées sur un corps, du sang et de la chair entre leurs mains décharnées et décomposées, mangeant sans pitié ce qui avait été des êtres humains quelques heures auparavant.

Une odeur terrible lui parvînt et il se força à respirer par la bouche. Il était encore loin, les zombies ne l'avaient pas vu. Il posa son sac par terre, repoussant la nausée qui menaçait de l'engloutir et sortit une veste crasseuse qui avait appartenu à un zombie, elle était maculée de sang et de taches dont Xever ne voulait pas connaître l'origine. Il l'enfila et remit son sac à dos, espérant que cela suffirait à le faire passer pour l'un des leurs.

**_June _**

Xever s'approcha avec prudence, se mêlant aux trois zombies et se pencha sur les corps, ne s'arrêtant que sur leurs visages, la peur au ventre. Certains corps n'avaient plus de nez, plus d'œil, la moitié de leurs traits étaient méconnaissables, recouvert de sang. Xever lutta pour garder le contenu de son estomac là où il se trouvait. Ses yeux lui piquaient.

**_Ne pleure pas. Ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne les fera pas revenir. _**

Il continua, voyant bien trop de mort, certains n'avaient même plus de têtes, ni de visage, il ne savait plus quels vêtements avaient June en partant, avait-il cette chemise verte ? Ce tee-shirt violet ? Ce jean sombre ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Les zombies à ses côtés grognèrent de façon virulente, le leurre ne faisait plus effet et ils avaient perçus son odeur. Xever se redressa, raffermissant sa prise sur sa hache, les dents serrées. Un mort-vivant se jeta sur lui, il abattit sa hache. Une, deux. Cinq, dix fois.

Il hurla lorsqu'un deuxième posa sa main sur lui, se tourna et l'acheva avec violence. Il donna un coup de pied dans son thorax juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre, le faisant s'écrouler sur le troisième. Il s'avança vers le zombie prisonnier et le décapita.

**_Maîtrise ta colère et ta peine. Ne les laisse pas t'aveugler. _**

Xever se passa une main sur le visage, chassant la pluie. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, impuissant, triste.

**_Perdu, trouillard, naïf._**

June.

Il était là. Sous ce ciel étoilé qui se moquait de lui. La lune était hilare. Les nuages pleuraient de rire et pissaient sur lui. Xever ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide de toute sa vie. Sa hache ne servait à rien. Tout ses talents de traqueurs ne servaient à rien. Il avait perdu June.

**.o.**

Xever regarda June sans comprendre. Les yeux gris le fixaient avec intensité, un petit sourire amusé venait d'ouvrir la parenthèse de la cicatrice sur sa pommette.

« T'as rien à répondre. J'avais juste besoin de le dire. »

Xever ne répondit rien. Il passa sa main sur la nuque de June et tourna la tête pour l'attirer à lui. Ses lèvres buttèrent contre les siennes sans douceur, l'angle était mauvais. Mais c'était bon malgré tout. June pencha la tête sur le coté et lui pinça la joue, se moquant gentiment de ses baisers maladroits. Des feux d'artifices dansaient sous sa peau et jamais sa bouche ne lui paru aussi brûlante.

**.o.**

« Xever ? »

Il releva la tête, lentement. Sa hache pendouillait dans ses mains, inutile. Le vide dans sa poitrine menaçait de le faire plonger dans les ténèbres. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur son visage, collés à son crâne. Il avait froid, il était trempé. Il devait avoir l'air d'un chaton noyé. La pluie s'était arrêtée, ne laissant qu'un paysage désolé derrière elle. Ses genoux s'enfonçaient dans la boue, il ne sentait plus la pointe de ses pieds.

« Xever ? »

La voix était petite. Étranglée. Pleine d'espoir. Le timbre lui était familier, grave. Un pique d'énergie le secoua, le faisant trembler.

**_Tu connais cette voix. _**

Le cerveau de Xever mit un instant avant de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Lorsque l'information fit enfin son chemin dans sa tête, il sursauta et ses yeux examinèrent les environs, cherchant l'origine de la voix. Quelqu'un se tenait debout devant lui, un homme grand et svelte, avec de long cheveux bruns et une cicatrice sur la pommette formant une parenthèse sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. L'homme vacilla sur ses jambes, se rapprochant de lui.

« Xever... »

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et Xever sentit un courant électrique parcourir son corps, comme un éclair traversant sa carcasse. Il se leva avec une énergie qui le fit trébucher, se jetant sur l'homme.

« June ! Dit-il, sa voix se brisant. »

Ses bras se serrèrent avec force autour de lui, l'écrasant contre son torse sans douceur. Xever aurait voulu le cacher sous sa peau pour ne plus jamais le laisser s'en aller. June éclata en sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, y dissimulant ses larmes.

« Xever... J'aurais jamais dû partir, sanglota t-il. »

Xever glissa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et le serra encore plus fort. Si fort qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Il pressa son nez contre ses cheveux et y respira longuement, laissant le soulagement le laver de toute cette angoisse et inquiétude.

« Tout va bien. Je t'ai retrouvé. Je te tiens, murmura t-il, la voix éraillée. »

Xever appuya furieusement ses lèvres contre son crâne. June tremblait contre lui, il le força à se décaler, le dévisageant en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains:

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? »

June hocha la tête faiblement mais Xever s'en assura lui-même, le regardant et passant ses mains sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Lorsqu'il fut rassuré qu'il n'avait rien, il effaça ses larmes, comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Les mains de June ne cessaient de s'agripper à lui, ses bras cherchant à s'enrouler autour de lui à la recherche de réconfort. Xever hocha la tête pour se donner une contenance et le laissa se blottir contre lui, frottant son dos doucement.

« Du calme..., murmura t-il. Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri, d'autres zombies vont être attiré par l'odeur. Il faut qu'on s'en aille. »

Xever aurait voulu rester contre lui, le rassurer et se rassurer lui-même. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas. Il fallait qu'ils se mettent en sécurité. Il ne savait pas comment June avait réussi à s'enfuir, il s'en fichait, tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il était en vie et qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Maintenant, c'était à lui de se charger du reste.

**_June oublie qu'il est important. Ne le laisse pas oublier. Fais attention à lui. Protège-le._**

Ils sortirent de la forêt après une marche longue et fastidieuse, June se collant contre son dos lorsqu'ils faisaient une halte. La nuit était de plus en plus noire mais les étoiles restaient constantes dans le ciel, permettant à Xever de ne pas perdre son chemin dans cette jungle. Ils retrouvèrent finalement la ville qu'ils avaient quittés auparavant, marchant le long des murs, évitant les zombies qui déambulaient dans les rues.

Xever avait fait attention à verrouiller la petite maison qu'ils avaient investis quelques jours de cela, elle était parfaitement sécurisée. Il fit entrer June et les barricada ensuite, remettant la grande armoire devant la porte, puis le meuble télé, le canapé et noua le tout avec la grande corde dans son sac. June se colla contre lui et lui enleva son sac à dos avec fébrilité, le tournant contre lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Xever sentit un pic d'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et l'attira à lui avec violence, l'embrassant plus durement, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne.

**_Le stress retombe, l'envie prend le dessus. _**

June passa ses mains sous son haut, s'attardant sur son ventre, lui envoyant un millier d'étincelles dans la tête, et rompit le baiser le temps d'envoyer valser son tee-shirt. La peur et le soulagement mêlés firent remonter à la surface toute la violence que Xever avait affronté pour sauver son compagnon et il enroula ses bras sous les cuisses de June pour le porter et le plaquer contre le mur, le faisant gémir de surprise.

**_Ne te laisse jamais distraire... Ne te... _**

June enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et le tira contre sa bouche, faisant se rencontrer maladroitement leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. Le cœur de Xever se serra violemment, il se plaqua complétement contre lui, ne laissant aucun espace entre leurs corps. Il voulait le couvrir totalement, le protéger, le garder contre lui, ne plus jamais le laisser s'en aller, l'enfermer s'il le fallait. Il devenait fou lorsque June se mettait en danger de cette façon.

« Connard, jura t-il entre deux baisers.  
- Je sais, haleta June. »

Xever enleva son haut et s'attaqua à nouveau à sa bouche. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, se coinçant dans sa gorge, rendant sa voix rauque et ses mains tremblantes. Il grogna de satisfaction quand les mains de June s'agrippèrent avec force à son dos. Xever s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle:

« Idiot.  
- Tais-toi. »

Ses lèvres le brûlaient. Xever se décala du mur, supportant tout son poids et June resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'aider. Monter les marches n'étaient jamais une mince affaire, seulement l'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes et une force qu'il ne se serait jamais cru avoir. June mordit sa lèvres et les genoux de Xever faiblirent, s'effondrant sous lui. Il retînt June du mieux qu'il le pu, ralentissant sa chute sans quitter sa bouche. Il était avide, il se noierait sans ses lèvres, il avait besoin de lui. Une vague de colère interrompit ses pensées, June était parti, il l'avait laissé. Il rompit le baiser et donna un coup de poing à coté de sa tête, sur la marche de l'escalier.

« Si tu me quittes encore... »

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres de June et il secoua la tête, le renversant sous lui. Leurs gestes étaient incroyablement brouillons, ils roulaient, s'embrassaient comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, retiraient leurs vêtements sans coordination, juraient, traitant l'autre d'abruti. June quitta ses lèvres et enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le redresser, le portant contre lui comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Jamais Xever n'avait été trimballé de cette manière, avec possessivité. Son dos nu toucha les draps et il fit tomber June sur le matelas en le saisissant par les épaules, se plaçant au dessus de lui.

Xever s'arrêta. Son souffle était hiératique et il posa son bras en travers du torse de June lorsqu'il tenta de saisir ses lèvres. Il prit le temps de le regarder, de reprendre sa respiration. L'odeur de June emplit ses poumons et un calme extraordinaire prit possession de lui, remplaçant la folle vague d'adrénaline qui avait failli avoir raison de lui. La passion était toujours là, sous-jacente, ne demandant qu'à refaire surface. Les grands yeux gris de June se plantèrent dans les siens et comme s'ils avaient été sur la même longueur d'onde, son agitation disparut peu à peu. Xever fit glisser sa main sur sa joue, traça le contour de ses lèvres avec son index et prit son menton entre ses doigts, se penchant pour l'embrasser plus doucement.

June posa ses mains sur ses cotes, faisant voyager ses paumes dans le bas de ses reins, mettant le feu à ses terminaisons nerveuses. Xever n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, n'avait jamais eut le temps, ni l'envie de se rapprocher autant de quelqu'un. Il se laissa guider, la chaleur surpassa tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis qu'il était venu au monde et s'installa jusque dans ses os pour y rester, se creusant une place, profondément dans son cœur.

Plus tard, quand ils furent blottis l'un contre l'autre, Xever écouta la respiration de June, ses mains traçant des arabesques sur sa peau nue. Son compagnon prit une longue inspiration, collant son nez dans son cou.

« C'est toi ma famille, murmura June. »

Xever tourna la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre son front. Il caressa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, le gardant contre lui de façon protectrice. Il se jura de ne plus fuir ce qu'il ressentait, cela ne servait à rien, June faisait sa propre place dans sa vie sans lui demander son avis de toute façon.

**.o.**

**_Je crois que moi aussi. _**

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

**.**

**Voila pour le chapitre 3, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. **

**J'essaye de poster assez régulièrement, même si là j'ai dérapé d'un jour lool **

**Une review ? :P**


	5. Ridicule

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking dead ne m'appartient pas. :( Mais Xever et June oui ! !

**Note: **Faits violents. Mais je pense que vu l'univers, c'est évident.

.

* * *

.

******Chapitre 4  
**

.

**Ridicule**

.

Xever arma son bras, levant son coude à hauteur de son visage comme il l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois à la télévision quand il était jeune. La corde blessait un peu sa peau mais c'était supportable. Il prit une inspiration, tenant fermement la flèche entre ses doigts. Un souffle chaud enflamma son cou et perturba ses pensées, il grogna et secoua brièvement la tête.

« Arrête, June, grommela t-il. »

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il lâcha son trait, bougonnant contre son compagnon en ratant sa cible. Xever se tourna vers June, une moue mécontente aux lèvres. Un énorme sourire s'affichait sur le visage de son ami, il le dévisageait avec un sourcil haussé.

« J'aurais pu être un zombie, lui fit-il remarqué.  
- Non. Ton souffle était chaud, les zombies ne dégagent pas de chaleur.  
- Bien vu, Sherlock. »

Xever haussa les épaules. June resta serré contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et il avait raté leur petit-déjeuné, la flèche s'était fiché dans un fourré, il ne la retrouverait pas de sitôt. Xever soupira et lâcha l'arc à ses pieds pour placer ses bras par dessus ceux de June, s'appuyant contre son torse.

« Il faut qu'on y aille.  
- C'est insensé, grogna Xever.  
- Ils ont peut-être trouvé un remède. On fait partie des derniers survivants, on doit les aider. »

Xever secoua la tête avec obstination. Cette histoire de médicament faisait partie de l'une des théories les plus fumantes dont il avait entendu parler. June posa son menton contre son épaule et embrassa son cou doucement, essayant de l'amadouer. Le corps de Xever se détendit contre lui, s'appuyant plus lourdement contre son torse.

« C'est stupide. C'est un attrape-nigaud. Ils mettent ces messages un peu partout en ville et ils attendent que deux pecnots comme nous débarquent pour leur piquer toutes leurs affaires.  
- On sera prudent, proposa June.  
- Et après ils t'alignent contre un mur et ils te fusillent.  
- T'as toujours des scénarios de fin du monde, se plaignit June. »

Xever tourna la tête vers lui, le contemplant avec un air blasé. Il fit un geste pour lui montrer où ils se trouvaient. La rue était dévastée, les vitrines des magasins avaient été explosés par des gens comme eux, qui tentaient de survivre du mieux possible. Des voitures étaient renversées dans la rue, quelques zombies traînaient les pieds, grognant entre eux et recherchant un humain à se mettre sous la dent.

« C'est la fin du monde. »

Ils se mirent en route l'estomac vide. Les panneaux qu'ils croisaient de temps à autre indiquaient qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du lieu où le soit-disant "remède" se trouvait. Plus ils marchaient et plus Xever sentait venir le piège.

**_Méfies-toi des indications que l'on te donne. Les humains sont manipulateurs. _**

Il avait beau se répéter cela en boucle, June ne voulait rien entendre quand il lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes:

« De toute façon nous n'avons nulle part où aller. »

Xever se retenait de lui dire que s'ils finissaient en zombie, ils n'auraient nulle part où aller aussi. Il n'était pas pressé de se transformer en ces saloperies, il n'avait que vingt et un an, il n'avait pas envie de mourir, il était encore trop jeune. S'ils avaient survécu quatre ans tout les deux, ils pourraient encore survivre quelques années sans l'aide de personne. Xever balança sa hache sur son épaule, soupirant lourdement. June les mettait toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, il n'apprenait la leçon que lorsque les événements prenaient un tournant tragique. Xever devrait s'assurer que la situation ne vire pas au cauchemar et ait le moins de conséquences négatives pour eux.

Ils croisèrent un nouveau panneau:

**_Remède, 2 kilomètres. _**

« On devrait faire demi-tour.  
- On est bientôt arrivé, tu veux dire. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? On pourrait manger un peu et se reposer. On devrait y être dans une heure et demi à peu près.  
- Non, je dis qu'on devrait ne pas y aller, répéta Xever. »

June s'arrêta et laissa tomber son sac par terre. Il se passa une main sur le visage, chassant la fatigue qui tirait ses traits et soupira. Xever tînt bon, près à défendre ses arguments.

« Xever..., commença June.  
- Oh non, gronda t-il furieusement. Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. »

Xever détestait quand June faisant traîner ses inflexions, le toisant de haut et le regardant comme s'il n'était qu'un gosse. La différence d'âge entre eux avait beau être de six ans, June était celui qui se comportait en gamin la plupart du temps. Son compagnon leva les bras au ciel, frustré:

« Je prends le ton du gars qui est exaspéré par ta méfiance. Tout le monde n'est pas méchant !  
- Non, mais la plupart des gens le sont.  
- Comment tu pourrais le savoir, d'abord, grommela June. »

Xever soupira, laissant tomber son sac par terre, s'asseyant par terre, épuisé. Ils marchaient depuis ce matin et n'avait pas mangé, ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. June posa ses mains sur ses hanches:

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait une scène de ménage ici ?  
- Ici ou ailleurs, c'est quoi le problème ?  
- On est au milieu de nulle part ! S'exclama June.  
- On est toujours au milieu de nulle part ! »

June le regarda, les mains toujours sur les hanches. Il secoua la tête, ne semblant pas en revenir. Xever avait beau être attaché à lui, il ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent directement dans la gueule du loup parce que June était trop naïf pour voir ce que lui voyait venir de loin. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux et suspect.

**_Ne fais jamais la tête brûlée. Prends le temps de réfléchir, d'analyser. Si tu as un doute, suis ton instinct._**

L'instinct de Xever lui disait de prendre June sous son bras et de filer le plus loin possible de ces panneaux. Il s'inquiétait. Il n'avait plus à penser juste à lui-même, il devait penser à June également. S'occuper de la sécurité de quelqu'un contre sa volonté était épuisant. Il leva la main et lui fit signe d'approcher. June fronça les sourcils, ses longs cheveux s'emmêlant à cause du vent.

« Quoi ?  
- Viens-là. »

June ne bougea pas et Xever soupira. Il posa sa main derrière son dos et appuya dessus pour se redresser et saisir le bras de son ami. Il écarta les jambes et June trébucha, tombant sur les fesses et grognant de mécontentement. Xever l'attira contre lui, collant son torse contre son dos. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son épaule, fatigué.

« Xever ?  
- Hm... ?  
- Je t'aime... »

Xever ne répondit rien. Il écarta les longs cheveux bruns pour qu'ils ne le chatouillent pas et ferma les yeux, se reposant deux secondes en laissant le soin à June de faire attention aux zombies. Il laissa tout de même traîner une oreille au cas où.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota June. »

Xever resserra ses bras autour de lui, frissonnant lorsque June prit une de ses mains entre les siennes pour embrasser ses doigts avec tendresse. Il pressa ses jambes contre celles de son compagnon.

« Je cherche un compromis.  
- On y va et on s'en va ? Proposa June avec espoir.  
- Non. Un truc entre: y aller et ne pas y aller.  
- Y aller à demi ? Plaisanta t-il. On se coupe en deux, une moitié de nous y va et l'autre reste là ? »

Xever cacha son sourire dans l'épaule de June. Il leva la tête pour effleurer la naissance de ses cheveux sur sa nuque avec son nez, respirant son odeur:

« Où alors on n'y va pas et on repart sur la route. Juste nous deux, proposa t-il, la voix grave.  
- Xever...  
- June... »

June bougonna, même en ne le voyant pas, Xever savait qu'il boudait. Il embrassa sa peau et resserra ses doigts sur les siens. Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux blonds, lui donnant la chair de poule. June grogna pensivement:

« On y va, on jette un coup d'œil et à la première chose suspecte, on s'en va, proposa t-il.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Il luttait de tout son corps pour ne pas assommer June et partir aussitôt. Seulement ils étaient deux à prendre les décisions. Et le compromis qu'il avait proposé était le meilleur qu'ils aient trouvé jusqu'ici. Xever bailla, tournant la tête de sorte que son front soit pressé contre la nuque de June.

**_Fais attention. Reste sur tes gardes. Protège June. _**

« D'accord. Au premier signe suspect...  
- On s'en va, promit June. »

Xever fit un bruit de gorge, restant contre lui un peu plus longtemps, fainéant pour une fois. Le silence tranquille qui s'était instauré entre eux se brisa soudainement et June remua sous lui, tournant la tête:

« Zombie.  
- J'ai entendu, grogna t-il. »

Ils se remirent en route, contournant le mort-vivant. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin pour manger, Xever s'épuisant trop rapidement. Il était d'un naturel énergique mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé grands choses ces derniers jours et la faim commençait à l'affaiblir et à serrer son estomac. June ne se plaignait jamais d'avoir faim ou d'être fatigué, pourtant ses traits étaient fatigués, durcis. Ils étaient affamés.

C'était peut-être pour cela que June s'entêtait à vouloir rejoindre le campement de ceux qui avait le médicament. Il avait sûrement l'espoir de trouver un toit pour la nuit, un peu de nourriture et de chaleur humaine. Comme cela, il pourrait prouver à Xever que tout les humains n'étaient pas mauvais. Ils repartirent finalement.

Les panneaux promettaient des choses mais Xever avait du mal à lire à cause de sa dyslexie:

**_VOU SETES BIEN TOTAR RIVES_**

**_ENCO REUN OUDE UXMETRES_**

Il abandonna rapidement, laissant à June le soin de les lire. Son sac pesait trop lourd à ses épaules, il avait le souffle haché, il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Sa hache tomba de ses doigts gourds, s'écrasant sur le sol et l'arc suivi le même chemin. June se tourna vers lui, alarmé. Il était encore vif malgré la fatigue, il combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et l'aida à se redresser:

« On va s'arrêter, décida June.  
- Non, on doit continuer, dit-il, têtu.  
- Tu ne feras pas un mètre de plus sans t'écrouler, il faut qu'on s'arrête. Ne me force pas à t'attacher à un arbre, tu veux ? »

June lui enleva son sac des épaules et Xever réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, s'ils perdaient trop de temps et que le campement s'avérait être une ruse comme il l'avait prédit, il faudrait qu'ils repartent et trouvent une maison avant la nuit, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter. Il remit son sac à dos sur ses épaules, luttant contre les mains de June.

« Si j'abandonne l'arc, dit Xever. On continue ? »

Les yeux de June s'attardèrent sur l'arme qui traînait par terre. Xever l'avait trouvé quelques mois plus tôt dans une boutique d'antiquité, June avait froncé le nez avec désapprobation, n'aimant clairement pas le fait qu'ils embarquent cette arme lourde avec eux. Xever ne savait pas encore s'en servir mais il avait appris à fabriquer des flèches avec son père quand il avait treize ans. Ce dernier lui avait promis de lui apprendre à tirer quand il en aurait seize, il était mort avant d'avoir pu le faire. June se mordit les lèvres, hésitant clairement à accepter, dévisageant Xever avec attention. Il finit par soupirer:

« D'accord. Laisse cette fichue arme ici et continuons.  
- On ne devrait pas être loin de toute façon, râla t-il.  
- J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'effondrer avant, t'es plutôt lourd quand tu t'y mets et j'ai pas envie de te porter. »

Xever renifla sans énergie, il se pencha en grimaçant à la protestation de ses articulations et récupéra sa hache, laissant l'arc derrière. Il traîna les pieds à la suite de June. Ce dernier refit sa queue de cheval, inspectant les environs.

« Je vois... quelque chose de rouge, commença t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Oh non, pas ce jeu débile.  
- Je vois quelque chose de rouge, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Insista June. »

Xever souffla longuement et observa les environs, en quête de quelque chose de rouge. Un vieil emballage de nourriture de fast-food s'envolait au gré du vent, passant devant lui. Il était rouge. Il le montra du menton à l'expression inquisitrice de son ami.

« Bien, à toi. »

June pouvait se montrer pénible quand il voulait. Un nouveau panneau apparut:

**_ENCO REU NEFF ORT_**

« Je vois un truc qui pourrait bien être suspect.  
- Xever...  
- Hm ? »

June secoua la tête avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement, ses yeux brillaient de joie et la parenthèse sur sa pommette s'ouvrit à son sourire. Xever sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et il lui envoya un regard complice. Une branche craqua soudainement derrière lui.

**_Branche qui craque. Sur tes gardes, vite !_**

Xever se tourna, un homme avec une bedaine proéminente pointait son arc bandé sur eux, la flèche était pointée sur June. L'horreur fit son chemin dans son corps, envoyant un pic d'énergie dans son corps, le rendant plus dynamique qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« COURS ! Hurla t-il. »

June ne l'interrogea pas et couru le plus vite possible, lui faisant confiance. Xever le pressa, sur ses talons, posant une main dans le bas de son dos pour lui dire d'aller plus vite, il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent. Il entendait des bruits de cavalcades dans son dos, la chasse à l'homme était lancée et ils étaient le gibier.

« Salaud ! Tu nous as abandonné ! Hurla l'homme dans leur dos. »

Les épaules de June se raidirent et ses enjambées se firent plus longues, son pas plus rapide. Qui que ce soit, il le connaissait. Xever continua à courir, zigzaguant entre les troncs pour éviter que l'homme ne puisse les viser.

**_Ne cours jamais en ligne droite quand tu es poursuivi par un humain. Jamais. _**

Les bruits de courses s'atténuèrent et Xever lança un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Personne. Il l'avait semé. Ils coururent encore sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Xever ne lâchent. L'énergie désespérée l'avait quitté, il ne pouvait plus marché. Cette situation lui rappela la première fois où il avait rencontré June. Il n'avait plus de force non plus, il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Comme ici. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et June tenta de le mettre sur ses pieds, passant son bras par dessus ses épaules.

« Allez, Xever. Il faut qu'on se... mettre à l'abri, tu avais raison. Les humains... sont tous des cons, haleta June.  
- Tu as peur, pantela t-il.  
- On vient de se faire... courser dans la forêt, évidemment que j'ai peur ! »

Xever se tînt droit mais ne fit pas un geste lorsque June avança dans l'idée de continuer leur route. Il avait un point de coté douloureux et son ventre lui faisait mal, la tête lui tournait, le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. June insista, faisant un pas de plus et ses genoux menacèrent de céder sous lui, il secoua la tête:

« Une minute, demanda Xever, la respiration sifflante. Juste une minute.  
- D'accord. »

June l'appuya contre un arbre, le laissant quand il fut sûr qu'il pourrait se tenir un minimum droit tout seul. June était plié en deux également, les mains posées sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration, il ricana doucement:

« C'était... moins une ! »

Xever ne voyait pas ce qu'il trouvait drôle, sûrement le stress qui redescendait et qui le laissait délirant. Lui se sentait plutôt mal, le point de coté dévorait ses côtes et son ventre et il vacillait de plus en plus, les jambes flageolantes. Le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées n'était pas discret, il fallait qu'ils se calment où ils finiraient par attirer une dizaine de zombie à eux.

Xever releva la tête juste à temps pour voir l'homme bedonnant arriver, tout aussi essoufflé qu'eux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il y eut un moment de battement. Un instant pendant lequel il put voir l'expression haineuse de l'inconnu, son sentiment de trahison lorsque son regard se posa sur June.

**_Non_**

Puis tout s'accéléra, l'homme banda son arc, le pointa sur June, ignorant totalement Xever.

**_NON !_**

Il n'avait plus de souffle, plus assez pour crier, pour prévenir June. Son corps était faible et pourtant, il puisa en lui ses dernières forces pour pousser June au moment où l'inconnu lâchait son trait. Son compagnon tomba lourdement sur le sol, en un bruit sourd, entier. En vie.

**_Tu l'as fait. Tu l'as protégé. _**

Xever aurait voulu sourire, seulement son dernier sursaut d'énergie avait servi à sauver son amant. L'homme relâcha sa corde, la colère sur son visage se transforma en frustration. June toussa bruyamment, l'oxygène ayant quitté ses poumons brusquement lorsqu'il avait touché le sol.

« Bon sang, Xever..., dit-il entre deux quintes de toux. Tu... »

June se redressa sur ses genoux. Ses poumons lui brûlaient. La frustration sur le visage de l'homme se changea en effroi. June se tourna vers lui.

**_C'est pas grave d'avoir peur. Ne te laisse pas aveugler. _**

Xever baissa les yeux et enroula sa main autour de la flèche qui dépassait de son corps, imbibant son tee-shirt de sang. La tête lui tourna et ses genoux eurent une vague de faiblesse, le faisant trébucher et se rattraper à un tronc d'arbre. Il grimaça. Le visage de June se décomposa, il pâlit et se leva, secouant la tête, vacillant sur ses jambes:

« Non... non, gémit-il. »

Les jambes de Xever ne le soulevèrent plus, il s'effondra à genoux. Le moindre mouvement faisait bouger le bois à l'intérieur de lui, dévorant son corps sous la douleur et sous les flammes. Il avait mal, mais presque pas à la fois. Il se sentait faible, il avait envie de dormir. June le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule face contre terre, le prenant contre lui.

« Xever ? »

Les bras de June étaient chauds, une brise tiède souffla dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression d'être hors de son corps, d'assister à la scène sans en être acteur, d'être déjà parti. Il vit l'homme qui avait tiré se rapprocher, les yeux emplis de culpabilité et d'angoisse. Il regrettait d'avoir tiré. Il vit June, le visage noyé par les larmes et par la douleur, le regardant avec désespoir, comme un assoiffé tenu à l'écart d'un verre d'eau. Puis sa vision se détériora, devenant floue.

« Xever !? Appela June avec urgence, des sanglots pleins la voix. »

La brusque secousse de son amant lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il avait réintégré son corps et toutes les sensations lui revinrent. Le froid qui s'insinuait dans tous les pores de sa peau, la douleur dans son buste, l'humidité des larmes de June. Xever retrouva un semblant de force, il savait qu'il était comme la flamme d'une bougie brillant plus fort avant de s'éteindre.

Le visage de June penché au dessus de lui lui fit réaliser combien il avait été con. Pourquoi avoir été si avare en parole ? Il y avait tellement à dire ! Il aurait pu expliquer à quel point il trouvait l'ensemble de la personne de June ridicule, combien son sourire était stupidement ridicule, combien la parenthèse sur sa pommette le faisait fondre encore une fois stupidement. Combien il se retrouvait éblouit chaque fois que June disait quelque chose de ridiculement poétique, combien il se trouvait con chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, quand les mots se bousculaient sur sa langue mais ne trouvaient aucune sortie.

Il aurait dû lui dire tellement de chose qu'il avait tut par peur de se couvrir de ridicule:

**_Tes yeux sont gris comme le béton, y a pas plus moche et triste comme couleur mais je les aime quand même. Ta cicatrice ne te donne même pas l'air d'un dur à cuire, c'est consternant. Tes cheveux sont trop longs, je déteste quand ils s'emmêlent aux boutons de ma veste et qu'on doit passer une heure à les démêler. Tes yeux sont ridicules, ta cicatrice est ridicule, tes cheveux sont stupides, ton sourire est stupide..._**

Moi aussi.

Xever sourit, une larme s'échappant du coin de son œil pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il leva sa main et la posa laborieusement contre la joue de June. Ce dernier entremêla leurs doigts, gardant la main de Xever contre sa peau trempée de larme:

« Hey... Tout va bien aller. Il est... il est parti chercher des secours, l'accord ? Tu restes avec moi, tiens bon, dit June, tremblant de tout son corps. »

**_Je n'ai que vingt-et-un an, j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux rester avec June. _**

« Xever, tu restes avec moi, hein ? Tu me laisses pas, ordonna June, la voix éraillée. »

Xever ravala la boule douloureuse qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge. Il n'avait plus mal. Il savait que c'était mauvais signe. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, les gardant fixés sur June pour le contempler jusqu'à la fin. Il ne tiendrait pas. Xever ne se laissa pas espérer. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'espoir en ce monde. Les bras de June se resserrèrent autour de lui, secoués par les sanglots.

« Tu.. Tu sais quoi faire, balbutia Xever.  
- Quoi ? Croassa June.  
- Q-Quand... quand je ne respirerais plus. »

Un sanglot déchirant échappa à June, il secoua la tête, serrant les dents furieusement, une lueur de folie passant dans son regard.

« Non ! »

Xever haleta, respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile, il avait un goût de rouille sur la langue. Sa main se crispa sur celle de June, insistant:

« T'auras pas-le choix... Ne m-me laisse pas devenir c-comme eux.  
- Non... Ils vont revenir, ils vont t'arranger ça. Tu restes avec moi, Xever. Je te laisserais pas partir, éructa t-il, le regard dur malgré les larmes.  
- Ju... »

June ne le laissa pas parler, le faisait taire en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Fort. Peut-être trop. Le cœur de Xever se serra:

**_Tu vas le laisser tout seul... Tu vas l'abandonner..._**

« Chuuut.. »

La respiration sifflante de Xever se ralentit, l'oxygène entrait dans ses poumons en mince filet malgré sa bouche ouverte. La flamme allait s'éteindre. Les larmes de June trempaient son visage.

**_Gardes les yeux ouverts. Lorsque quelque chose de magnifique se trouve devant toi, ne détourne pas le regard. Profite. Ce que tu vois pourrait disparaître. _**

« June, murmura t-il, la voix à peine audible. »

**_Moi aussi_**

Une dernière larme s'échappa ses yeux, sa tête bascula dans le creux du bras de June et sa vision s'assombrit.

o

« Tu triches ! Bouda June  
- Quoi, parce qu'on peut tricher à ce bazar ? »

Xever regarda le jeu de petit chevaux avec un regard critique. Il ne connaissait pas du tout le jeu avant que June ne le lui ramène. Son amant lui avait expliqué les règles et ils s'étaient mis à jouer, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire et ils n'avaient pas sommeil. June croisa les bras, le fusillant du regard:

« Bien sûr !  
- Ce sont des dés. Je vois pas comment je pourrais tricher en les lançant. Est-ce qu'il y a un mouvement de poignet interdit dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore comment tu fais, mais je sais que tu triches ! »

Xever leva les yeux au ciel, balayant les pièces du plateau de jeu et le regardant tomber en bas du lit. Il se rapprocha de June et le poussa d'une main sur le torse, le faisant s'allonger sur le lit et se plaçant au dessus de lui. Son amant haussa un sourcil, penchant la tête sur le coté, le contemplant avec espièglerie.

« C'était une idée stupide, comme toutes tes idées d'ailleurs, lui fit remarquer Xever.  
- Mes idées sont excellentes, je te ferais dire.  
- J'ai une idée meilleure encore... »

June ouvrit la bouche pour parler et Xever le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un mot, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il mordilla ses lèvres, souriant en l'entendant grogner avec satisfaction. June passa ses doigts sous son tee-shirt, remontant le long de ses côtes et siffla de douleur soudainement. Il rompit le baiser:

« Aïe !  
- Quo... Oh putain, encore ? Grommela t-il. »

June grimaça, les cheveux pris dans le bouton de la veste de Xever, remuant avec inconfort en essayant de dénouer sa mèche.

« Saloperie de veste. »

o

Xever plissa les yeux, sifflant de douleur. Plusieurs personnes s'agitèrent à ses cotés, parlant avec précipitation. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, grimaçant en essayant de se redresser. Une main tremblante passa dans ses cheveux et le fit se rallonger avec douceur. Il ouvrit les yeux, tombant dans deux orbes grises. De longs cheveux bruns chatouillèrent son visage:

« Xever, souffla June, entre rire et sanglot. »

Il soupira lentement, refermant les yeux lorsqu'un léger vertige le prit. Sa tête bascula sur le coté. Il leva la main, l'enfouit dans les cheveux de son amant et l'attira faiblement contre lui.

**_Mon June..._**

Le front de June se posa contre le sien, faisant exploser des milliers d'étincelles dans son estomac.

« Tes yeux sont ridicules, marmonna Xever. »

June rit.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**Voilà, chapitre 4 en ligne, je sais que peu de personne suivent cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plait tout de même ^^  
**

**On se voit à la prochaine ! :)**


	6. Question de confiance

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking dead ne m'appartient pas mais Xever et June oui.

**Note: **Petit chapitre, j'aurais pu le mettre en interlude mais bon ^^

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5  
**

.

**Question de confiance**

.

Le camp de réfugié était étrange. Personne ne se faisait vraiment confiance. Tout le monde se regardait de travers, passant l'un à coté de l'autre avec des œillades méfiantes. Ils faisaient bien de se méfier.

**_Ne baisses pas ta garde. _**

Xever ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de rester. La flèche avait fait des dégâts dans son corps et il avait besoin de se reposer, de reprendre des forces et de guérir. Les réfugiés avaient des médicaments. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour lui éviter de développer une septicémie. June ne le quittait pratiquement jamais, il était une présence constante à ses côtés. Xever préférait cela, il ne voulait pas perdre son amant des yeux, même pour une seconde.

Les rares médecins ici n'étaient ni gentils, ni méchants, ils faisaient leur boulot. Quand Xever fut assez remis pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans les bois, June lui expliqua:

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai pété mon câble et quand je suis parti ? J'ai trouvé le groupe et j'ai demandé si je pouvais faire un bout de chemin avec eux et ils ont accepté. »

Xever acquiesça. Il se décala et tapota une place sur le lit à coté de lui. Il préférait avoir June contre lui s'il avait l'intention de raconter cet épisode de leurs vies. June ne protesta pas et prit place à ses cotés, se blottissant prudemment contre lui, évitant le bandage de sa poitrine. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et Xever caressa ses cheveux, jouant avec les longues mèches brunes.

« Je suis parti à mi-chemin. J'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, et j'avais été tellement stupide de partir. Je voulais te retrouver. Je les ai laissé. Au moment où j'allais partir, un groupe de zombies a déboulé et nous est tombé dessus. »

Xever resserra ses bras autour de lui, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans son buste pour mieux ressentir la présence de son amant contre lui. Il avait cru le perdre ce jour-là. June releva la tête et embrassa sa mâchoire.

« Le gars qui t'a tiré dessus faisait parti du groupe, il a survécu. Il a perdu sa femme dans l'attaque. Elle était juste à coté de moi quand elle s'est fait dévorée et j'ai... je suis parti. J'ai eut peur. »

June cacha sa tête dans son cou, les joues rouges, honteux. Xever tourna la tête et embrassa son front, caressant son visage avec frénésie. S'il ne s'était pas enfuit, dieu sait ce qui se serait passé. Xever se serait sûrement laissé attrapé par le premier zombie qui passait. Rien que l'idée de l'avoir perdu avait failli le rendre fou.

« Je suis content que tu te sois enfui. »

June releva les yeux vers lui avec hésitation, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis lâche, rétorqua t-il, amer.  
- Tu as un instinct de survie, c'est différent. Tu n'es pas lâche. Tu m'as sauvé sur ce toît. Tu savais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, ils étaient trop nombreux. Tu serais mort si tu étais resté.  
- Si je ne m'étais pas enfui, ce gars ne t'aurait pas tiré dessus..., protesta t-il.  
- Ne sois pas stupide, le coupa Xever d'un ton sans appel, agacé. »

June s'interrompit et ne parla plus. Xever massa son crâne lentement. Il posa sa bouche contre son front, content de juste le tenir dans ses bras. Il grogna en repensant à la froideur avec laquelle l'homme avait visé June, prêt à lui décocher une flèche dans la tête sans le moindre remord.

« Si je le croise celui-là... »

June soupira, il remonta la couverture polaire sur leurs corps, s'assurant que Xever n'ait pas froid. Il fit voyager ses doigts le long du bandage enroulé autour de sa poitrine, délicatement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Xever sentit qu'il se torturait l'esprit, se repassant la scène dans la tête des centaines de fois et examinant les options, pesant les "et si". Il arrêta son geste, entremêlant leurs doigts. Xever caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce, essayant de l'apaiser. June se mordit les lèvres, l'observant:

« J'ai vraiment cru te perdre, murmura t-il, la gorge serrée. Quand tu m'as dit que je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse...  
- June..., tenta t-il de l'interrompre.  
- Rien que de penser que je devrais... Je pourrais jamais. Jamais. »

Xever soupira, il posa sa tête contre la sienne, faisant buter leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

**_Ils se transforment quand ils meurent. Si tu te sens mourir, essaye de trouver un revolver, une balle. Ne te laisse pas devenir l'un des leurs. _**

Xever savait que c'était une règle dure à suivre, mais s'il se retrouvait un jour confronté à une situation comme celle-ci... Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. June serra ses doigts et le darda de ses yeux gris, le clouant au lit avec fermeté :

« T'as pas le droit de mourir avant moi. »

Xever se retint de renifler avec amusement pour ne pas vexer son amant et l'embrassa pour couper court à la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de promesse lorsqu'il savait à peine s'il survivrait l'heure suivante. Tout pouvait arriver, une horde pouvait marcher sur le campement en une minute à peine et les achever. Rien n'était gravé dans le marbre, plus à présent. June fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa tempe, repoussant ses cheveux blonds de son front. Xever s'éloigna doucement, les lèvres de June étaient délicieusement chaudes par rapport aux siennes, le baiser avait réchauffé sa bouche.

« Oui, chef, soupira t-il. »

June sourit et passa une fois de plus sa main sur son menton, grimaçant en regardant sa barbe blonde. Xever se rasait le plus souvent possible depuis qu'il avait trouvé un set de lame de rasoir mais sa convalescence avait quelque peu modifié ses habitudes. June tirailla les poils de son menton avec un sourire diabolique.

« Tu me laisses te raser ?  
- Tu vas me trancher la gorge, le taquina Xever.  
- Ce serait bête... Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

June le regarda dans les yeux et Xever contempla les différentes teintes de gris qui faisaient étinceler ses yeux.

**_Tes yeux ont la couleur du béton, y a pas plus triste comme couleur mais je les aime quand même... _**

June haussa un sourcil et Xever eut un sourire en coin:

« Si. »

June lui envoya un sourire éblouissant et se leva du lit, faisant rebondir le matelas sous son empressement. Xever l'observa fouiller dans leurs sacs avec précipitation et se mordit les lèvres.

**_Une lame tenue par quelqu'un d'autre sous ta gorge... Tu es sûr ? _**

Xever secoua la tête, éloignant cette pensée. Il avait confiance en June. Ce dernier revînt près de lui, avec un petit échantillon de mousse à raser et une lame de rasoir. Xever grogna:

« Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir dit oui.  
- Je l'ai déjà fait, protesta June.  
- Sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcils.  
- ... Oui. »

June lui envoya un sourire innocent et Xever prit son poignet, celui dont la main tenait la lame, joueur.

« On me l'a fait pas à moi, râla t-il.  
- Bon je ne l'ai jamais fait sur personne. Mais je vais faire attention ! »

Xever examina son amant attentivement, de la tête au pied. June pencha la tête sur le coté, le dévisageant, ses yeux vacillant de ses yeux à sa bouche, comme s'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais voulait d'abord avoir sa réponse. Xever sentit la chaleur monter dans son estomac et sa peau se mettre à picoter, comme un feu d'artifice. Il haussa les épaules et relâcha son poignet.

June lui envoya un petit sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement, comme un remerciement silencieux. Il alla prendre une petite bassine et fit couler un peu d'eau dedans. June le fit se redresser et étala la mousse à raser sur ses joues, recouvrant la légère barbe qui avait poussé sur ses joues. Xever se laissa manipuler, il ne broncha pas lorsque June posa la lame sur sa peau un peu trop vivement, le regardant faire. La lame glissait sur sa joue sans accro, sans lui faire de mal, rappant parfois rudement à certains endroits mais ne coupant jamais son épiderme.

Xever le regardait, le regardait...

June pinçait ses lèvres entre ses dents, se mordait la langue, fronçait les sourcils, suivant des yeux le mouvement de la lame de rasoir. Ses joues rougissaient sous l'intensité du regard de Xever, lui jetant quelques coup d'œil complices, un sourire amusé ou taquin.

Lorsque ses joues furent débarrassés de toute mousse à raser, June inspecta son travail, rectifiant à quelques endroits et passant ses mains sur ses mâchoires, sur son cou... Xever le laissa éponger son visage avec une serviette propre et s'appuya contre ses doigts quand il traça à nouveau ses joues, s'attardant sur son menton, ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et emprisonna sa main pour poser sa bouche contre l'intérieur de son poignet. June poussa un petit soupir tremblant:

« Petit con... T'as fait que me distraire tout du long... »

Xever ouvrit les yeux, la joue appuyée contre la paume de June, un petit sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres:

« Ce ne serait pas drôle si je n'avais pas au moins essayé... »

June grogna et se pencha pour faire disparaître son expression arrogante, lui volant un baiser. Xever grogna doucement et se réinstalla contre les oreillers derrière lui, laissant June se faufiler entre ses bras. Un silence tomba entre eux, l'ambiance légère laissant place aux inquiétudes qui ne cessaient de tournoyer au dessus de leurs têtes. June colla sa joue contre son épaule et le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Xever..., murmura t-il, perdu. »

Xever resserra son bras autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas dans un campement rassurant, il ne voulait pas rester ici plus que nécessaire. Il savait que son amant voudrait rester avec la civilisation, même si celle-ci se révelait être plus hostile que le monde extérieur. Xever ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient, il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Il traça l'arrondis de la joue de June du bout des doigts:

« Survivre, répondit-il. »

Parce que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**Voila la suite, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait ^^  
**

**Une review ?! **


	7. Hors du campement

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking dead ne m'appartient pas mais Xever et June oui.

**Note: **Petit chapitre, j'aurais pu le mettre en interlude mais bon ^^

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 6  
**

.

**Hors du campement**

(1ere partie)

.

Xever passa distraitement une main sur son torse, là où une flèche l'avait traversé un mois et demi auparavant. Il leva son arc et le banda de sorte à ce que son pouce soit au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il suivit l'oiseau des yeux et lâcha son trait. Il alla se planter directement dans sa cible et le volatile s'écrasa à terre après un battement d'ailes désespéré.

« Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de Tom. »

Xever baissa la tête, avisant le sourire de son amant. Le toit du bus sur lequel il était perché couinait sous ses pieds. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ses conseils ont été utiles mais j'y serais arrivé tout seul au bout d'un moment. »

_**N'avoue jamais tes besoins. C'est admettre une faiblesse. **_

« Bien sûr, répondit June en secouant la tête avec exaspération. Ils veulent nous donner des conseils avant que nous partions. On se rejoint dans une heure à la caravane principale, ok ?

- Tu vas le chercher ? Demanda t-il en pointant du doigt l'oiseau un peu plus loin.

- Vas-y toi-même, je suis pas ton chien de chasse, le taquina t-il.

Xever soupira, regardant June tourner les talons en rejetant ses longs cheveux par dessus son épaule, ne se tournant que pour lui jeter une œillade taquine et malicieuse. Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Il rangea son arc et laissa tomber sa hache du toit du véhicule après s'être assuré que personne n'était en dessous. Il se laissa glisser lentement le long de la tôle, atterrissant souplement sur le sol.

Tom, l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus, avait voulu se faire pardonner en lui redonnant son arc et en lui apprenant comment s'en servir. Il s'était senti coupable et Xever n'avait rien fait pour changer ses sentiments.

_**Tant qu'il se sent coupable, il a l'impression de te devoir quelque chose. Tu as l'avantage. **_

June et Tom avaient eut une discussion pendant qu'il était inconscient et qu'il se faisait soigner. D'après ce que son amant lui avait dit, il y avait eut beaucoup de cris, beaucoup d'excuses et beaucoup de culpabilité. Ils étaient parvenus à un statut quo, ils ne s'étaient pas pardonnés, ils n'oublieraient pas, mais ils pouvaient surmonter ça et aller de l'avant. June avait tout de suite précisé au campement qui les avait accueilli qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rester. Xever en était soulagé, il n'aimait pas la vie en communauté.

_**Trop nombreux. On attire trop l'attention. Les zombies nous entendent et se rassemblent en horde pour tous nous butter. **_

Le campement contenait une trentaine de personne, dieu seul savait comment ils s'étaient trouvés, Xever ne voulait pas le savoir, il ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres. Les seuls qu'il connaissait ici étaient June, Tom et les deux médecins qui s'étaient relayés à son chevet pour lui prodiguer des soins. Son amant connaissait beaucoup plus de monde, il s'était lié d'amitié avec certaines personnes et était cordial avec d'autres. Quand il y pensait, June avait fait preuve de beaucoup plus de reconnaissance pour ceux qui les avaient accueillit et qui l'avaient sauvés que Xever lui même. Il préférait se glisser hors de la caravane qu'on lui avait assigné et se réfugier sur les toits, là où il pouvait observer les autres évoluer et se rassurer en suivant les allées et venues de son amant. June s'inquiétait pour lui la plupart du temps. Mais il était indéniablement amusé lorsqu'il le retrouvait ainsi perché:

« Espèce de chat de gouttière, se moquait-il. »

Xever ramassa sa hache et serra ses doigts sur le manche en bois, se dirigeant vers sa caravane dans l'optique de rassembler ses affaires avant le grand départ, il ramassa une pierre qui trainait par terre au passage. Tom lui avait apporté quelques conserves pour qu'ils puissent survivre un jour ou deux avant de se remettre à la recherche de nourriture. Xever vida son sac à dos pour examiner son contenu et voir si on ne lui avait rien volé durant son absence.

Les conserves, une montre, son livre, la photo de ses parents, ses deux couteaux, le révolver que June avait trouvé lors d'un raid, le petit lapin en peluche gris, un bonnet, un briquet et sa couverture polaire. Rien ne lui avait été volé. Xever remit le tout dans son sac et fit sauter la pierre dans sa main pour juger si elle ferait l'affaire. Il haussa les épaules et prit sa hache, la posant sur ses genoux. Il se servit de la pierre pour l'affûter. Autant profiter de son temps libre pour s'occuper utilement.

Lorsque la hache fut assez tranchante à son goût, il s'arrêta, frottant son torse avec une grimace, ignorant la voix du médecin qui répéta dans sa tête:

« Pas trop de mouvement physique, laissez-vous le temps de guérir. »

Il regarda sa montre et estima que l'heure s'était écoulée. Xever se leva, prit son sac à dos et rejoignit la caravane principale. Il répondit aux signes de tête des personnes qu'il croisa son chemin. Il était peut-être solitaire mais il n'avait pas été élevé par des loups non plus. June parlait avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, souriant poliment. Xever put voir que son amant était légèrement agacé par la conversation qu'ils avaient, il en profita pour se glisser à coté de lui. June se tourna instantanément vers lui, un sourire enjoué apparaissant sur ses lèvres, il effleura discrètement ses doigts et lui expliqua:

« Will était entrain de me citer les vertus de leur campement. »

_**Traduction: Will était entrain de me harceler pour que nous rejoignions leur campement. **_

Xever fit un petit bruit de gorge, pas sûr d'apprécier qu'on asticote son amant pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il passa son pouce le long des jointures de ce dernier, examinant Will avec attention. C'était un homme plutôt costaud, avec de petits yeux rapprochés, le teint halée. Des taches de rousseurs s'amoncelaient sur ses joues et il portait un tee-shirt marron avec un col V qui accentuait sa carrure pour lui donner un air imposant. Xever ne se laissa pas impressionner, le dévisageant sans ciller jusqu'à ce que Will baisse les yeux et se dandine nerveusement, manquant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

La porte de la caravane s'ouvrit et une femme aux cheveux courts fit son apparition. June lui avait déjà dit comment elle s'appelait mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. C'était un prénom étrange, d'un pays exotique. Elle était assez âgée, elle avait pourtant de larges épaules et des muscles saillants qui faisaient paraître sa silhouette élancée beaucoup plus compacte qu'elle ne l'était réellement. June inclina la tête, faisant un pas vers elle et cachant inconsciemment Xever à sa vue.

« Bronislava, la salua t-il. »

Ah voila. Bronislava. Il se souvenait l'avoir surnommée Brownie dans sa tête, le prénom étant beaucoup trop slave à son goût pour pouvoir le retenir. Celle-ci répondit au signe de tête de June et s'écarta de la porte pour leur indiquer d'entrer. Xever avait espéré que Will s'en irait, il fut déçu quand l'homme entra le premier. June leva un sourcil dans sa direction, lui faisant les gros yeux comme pour lui dire de se comporter correctement. Xever haussa les épaules, l'observant tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la caravane à la suite de Will, passant devant Brownie.

_**Mefies-toi des espaces confinés. Surtout en présence d'humain, ne laisse jamais personne dans ton dos sans surveillance. **_

Xever toisa la femme sans bouger. Brownie le détailla avec précaution, de la tête au pied. Elle était le leader de ce campement. Ils n'avaient pas du tout découvert de remède mais les pancartes amenaient plein de monde jusque son campement et après les avoir attiré ici, ils s'empressaient de tenter de les séduire pour les faire rester parmi eux. June avait fait preuve de beaucoup de détermination en repoussant leurs arguments insistants lorsqu'il avait été trop dans le cirage pour l'épauler et le soutenir. Cela avait dû être dur, lui qui était si sociable... Brownie haussa les épaules et laissa la porte ouverte.

« Entre ou reste dehors, pour ce que ça me fait, dit-elle durement. »

Elle quitta l'entrée. Xever resserra ses doigts sur la hache et la suivit. La caravane était étroite, à ses deux extrémités se trouvaient des banquettes qui formaient un U. Du matériel était disposé à sa droite, différentes armes à feu ou blanches encore dans leurs fourreaux. Les yeux de Xever se posèrent sur June qui était assis entre Brownie et Will. Il avança lentement, ses pas se répercutant bruyamment contre les parois fragiles.

_**Trop fragile pour résister à un assaut de zombie. **_

Il s'arrêta devant Will, le toisant avec un sourcil haussé, le regard noir. L'homme redressa lentement la tête, retenant son souffle et June secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Brownie contemplait l'échanger avec intérêt, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Xever fit claquer sa langue contre son palet.

« Xever, le réprimanda June. »

Il ne quitta pas Will du regard. L'homme sembla enfin comprendre et se leva comme s'il avait été monté sur ressort, lui cédant la place à coté de June. Xever fit un bruit satisfait et s'assit à coté de June posant sa hache en travers de ses cuisses. Brownie renifla, riant doucement avec amusement, elle s'avança sur la banquette, joignant les mains devant elle:

« Avant de vous laisser partir, nous avons des choses à vous apprendre. »

Xever détesta tout de suite son ton condescendant. Elle les voyait comme des gamins, elle les regardait de haut, pensant tout savoir.

_**Ne fais pas de scène. Laisse-les penser qu'ils sont les plus forts, ils s'apercevront vite qu'ils ont eut tort de vous sous-estimer. **_

Xever s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette, feignant la désinvolture. June fixait Brownie, suspendu à ses lèvres. La caravane sentait la lavande, il chercha l'origine de cette odeur artificielle, trouvant rapidement un petit sachet odorant sur une petite étagère. Brownie s'éclaircit la gorge, le toisant avec désapprobation, son manque d'attention semblait l'agacer.

« Le fléau se répand rapidement, il suffit d'une morsure, une simple petite morsure pour que vous soyez contaminé. Si l'un d'entre vous se fait mordre, vous ne devez pas hésiter à l'abattre, il en va de votre survie. »

_**Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà. Reste calme. **_

Brownie les regarda tout le deux, durement et tristement tout à la fois. June prit une inspiration tremblante à coté de lui. Pensant sûrement à ce que cela impliquerait de devoir abattre un être cher. Xever se força à ne pas réfléchir. Lui n'avait pas eut le choix. Il avait dû tuer ses propres parents pour survivre. Les doigts de June trouvèrent les siens sur la banquette, cachée par la petite table de camping trônant entre eux et Brownie.

« Si vous quittez ce camps, vous n'en trouverez pas d'autre prêts à vous accueillir comme nous l'avons fait. Vous serez seuls contre le monde entier. Êtes-vous conscients de cela ? »

Xever resserra ses doigts sur ceux de June, n'ayant pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils étaient plus que capable de survivre sans l'aide de personne. Leurs vies n'étaient pas faciles. Elles n'étaient sûrement pas agréables tout les instants. Mais ils fonctionnaient ensemble. Ils survivaient, chose rare en ce monde. Ce fut June qui prit la parole, la voix ferme et assurée:

« Nous en sommes conscients.

- Voulez-vous toujours quitter ce camp ? »

Xever desserra sa main autour de celle de June, il ne laissa aucun signe extérieur se manifester, gardant son trouble pour lui même. L'index de son amant glissa de façon apaisante contre sa peau, comprenant le doute qui s'insinuait en lui et tentant de le calmer :

« Oui, répondit June. »

.

* * *

.

Xever leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, tendant l'oreille. Il n'était pas rassuré. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il n'avait pas contrôlé lui même la sécurité du camp, il ne savait pas s'ils étaient réellement à l'abri. June était assis sur le lit dans le coin de la pièce, le dos appuyé contre le mur, menaçant de s'endormir à tout moment. Il s'était absenté dans la journée pour aider les personnes du camp, faisant la lessive, préparant à manger tandis que Xever se reposait et reprenait des forces. June se fondait parfaitement dans la masse, il s'intégrait au groupe comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie.

_**June a besoin de monde pour s'épanouir. Il a besoin d'agitation, de chaleur humaine. **_

Xever baissa la tête. Son regard s'attarda sur la petite peluche idiote que son amant lui avait offert, elle dépassait de la pochette avant de son sac à dos, June l'avait embêté avec un peu plus tôt.

_**Est-ce que tu es sûr de pouvoir lui faire ça ? De lui arracher la dernière chose à laquelle il pourrait se raccrocher ? Le monde est en ruine, tu n'es pas très bavard. June a besoin de conversation, de gens autour de lui. C'est égoïste de ta part de le garder pour toi tout seul. **_

« Hey... »

Xever tourna la tête vers June. Ce dernier bailla et lutta contre le sommeil, percevant son agitation, il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta vieille caboche ? L'interrogea t-il pensivement. »

La pénombre sculptait les traits de June, rendant sa mâchoire plus carrée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, traçant son nez droit et s'infiltrant dans le sillon de sa cicatrice, la soulignant délicatement. Xever le contempla un instant, oubliant sa question, perdu tout entier dans son examen minutieux de la physionomie de son amant. Le froncement de sourcil de June s'accentua:

« Hm ?

- Quoi ? Grogna Xever. »

June soupira, exaspéré mais attendri malgré lui. Il ferma les yeux, posant sa tête contre le mur, exposant son cou avec confiance. Xever joignit les mains devant lui pour les empêcher de se tordre entre elles avec nervosité. Un silence tranquille tomba entre eux, il commença à remuer la jambe sous la table en un geste frénétique, les espaces clos le rendaient claustrophobe. Xever croyait que June s'était endormi, il tressailli lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer:

« Dès que tu es guéri, on filera d'ici. »

Xever le dévisagea avec attention, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé les paroles de June. Celui-ci était le premier à chercher la compagnie des autres, il avait voulu qu'ils se mêlent à un groupe, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de le convaincre de se rejoindre à un campement...

« Tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda t-il, perplexe. »

June haussa les épaules. Il fit craquer son dos en se redressant millimètre par millimètre, faisant rouler sa tête sur ses épaules avec une petite grimace, ne cachant même pas son bâillement derrière sa main. Xever attendit patiemment qu'il s'explique, June ne perdait jamais une occasion de dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Être avec d'autres personnes, faire la lessive ensemble, parler... C'est sympas, avoua t-il. J'aime bien vivre en communauté, ça me rappelle le monde tel qu'il était avant. »

Xever détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur l'oiseau de nuit au dehors qui sautillait de branches en branches, à la recherche d'une souris à se mettre sous la dent.

_**Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre autant. Idiot. **_

« Mais... C'est toi ma famille. Je pourrais vivre sans problème si je devais les laisser derrière moi et quitter le camp. Ce ne serait pas le cas si c'était toi.. »

June haussa les épaules encore une fois, embarrassé. Il renifla avec amusement, un petit sourire aux lèvres et tripota le bout de sa chaussette, agrandissant le trou qui s'y trouvait déjà. Xever sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer, son cœur battre plus fort. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec force.

« Arrête, on n'a pas de chaussette en rab, grommela t-il.

- Oh, c'est bon, râla June. »

June enleva sa chaussette et la lui balança à la figure, une moue mécontente se peignant sur ses traits et Xever la lança à coté de lui, ignorant les jérémiades de son amant. Il cacha son sourire en détournant la tête.

.

* * *

.

« Will vous conduira assez loin d'ici, il vous bandera les yeux pour que vous ne retrouviez pas le chemin du campement.

- Hors de question, rugit Xever. »

Les yeux de Brownie le clouèrent sur place avec férocité. Xever se retint de frissonner. Cette femme était prête à tout pour garder sa communauté en sécurité, elle n'hésiterait pas à user de la force si elle le pouvait. Il avait la sensation qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir à le faire s'il lui fournissait une excuse valable. La main de June se crispa violemment sur la sienne.

« On le fera.

- June, éructa t-il, les dents serrées. »

June se tourna vers lui en lui faisant les gros yeux, pressant une fois de plus durement ses doigts. Tout dans son attitude lui disait de se taire, de lui faire confiance, de ne pas créer d'ennui. Xever serra les dents et se fia à son jugement, se taisant.

_**Ne fais confiance à personne. Sauf June.**_

Ce dernier se tourna vers Brownie, opinant du chef pour lui montrer qu'il ferait ce qu'elle estimerait nécessaire. Will s'était tenu tranquille tout au long de la discussion, les observant tour à tour avec anxiété, se mordant parfois les lèvres et déglutissant avec difficulté lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur leurs mains entremêlées. Tous penseraient que June avait besoin d'un ancrage. Seul June savait que Xever était celui qui se trouvait dans le besoin.

Brownie posa ses mains à plat sur la table et hocha la tête.

« Bien. Vous partez immédiatement. Bonne chance. »

Rien dans le ton de Brownie ne soutenait son vœu de bonne fortune. Cette dernière n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle se leva, s'apprêtant à sortir. Will arrondit les yeux, tentant d'attirer son attention et quand Brownie se concentra enfin sur lui, il fixa délibérément leurs doigts liés. La leader suivit son regard et ses traits se fermèrent. L'échange avait duré une seconde à peine. Xever n'en perdit pas une miette.

Will sortit après Brownie. June se leva et l'attira à sa suite, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de se lever et de lui emboîter le pas. La porte se referma derrière eux et bourrasque les gifla sans ménagement. Xever arrêta June d'une main sur le torse, le plaquant contre la parois de la caravane pour l'empêcher de suivre les autres:

« On a une minute, explique pourquoi ce serait une bonne idée de monter en voiture avec ce type les yeux bandés.

June piétina et jeta un regard au dessus de son épaule, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant d'ouvrir la bouche:

« On n'a pas le choix, Xever. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux, beaucoup plus armés. En plus, ils t'ont sauvé la vie ! Ils ne vont pas t'abattre alors qu'ils ont perdus des médicaments et du temps à te soigner !

- Non, ça ils me le devaient. J'ai failli crever à cause de Tom, ces soins, ils me les devaient. Maintenant ils ne nous doivent plus rien. La requête de Brownie est stupide. Et dangereuse. On ferait mieux de se barrer maintenant, sans attendre qu'ils nous raccompagne gentiment à la porte !

- On se fera tirer comme des lapins si on fait ça ! Murmura June furieusement.

- On va se faire tirer comme des lapins de toute façon ! T'as pas vu comment ils nous regardent ? On est que des sales pédé à leurs yeux, on vaut moins que les zombies qu'ils abattent à la pelle ! »

June soupira, secouant la tête. Il ne le croyait pas. Xever serra les dents et donna un coup de poing dans la caravane, affaissant le métal fin. Le campement grouillait d'activité, une femme hésita une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, s'apprêtant sûrement à leur demander si tout allait bien. Elle décampa quand Xever lui lança un regard furieux. June leva les mains au ciel avec frustration.

« Ton problème, c'est que t'es parano !

- Et ton problème à toi, c'est que la plupart du temps, j'ai raison. »

Les mâchoires de June saillirent, si un coup d'œil avait pu tuer, Xever serait mort le coup. Il donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux traînant sur le passage, essayant de trouver un exutoire à sa colère. Un moteur ronronna un peu plus loin et une minute plus tard, une Picasso gris métallisée s'arrêtait à coté d'eux, les pneus crissant sur le sol. Xever sentit son cœur se serrer, il joua avec le manche de sa hache, anxieux. Ils étaient piégés.

_**J'ai peur. **_

La fenêtre coté passager s'ouvrit et Will se pencha, s'accoudant à son volant pour leur adresser une œillade ennuyée:

« En route ! »

Xever regarda le cailloux qu'il avait éjecté rouler un peu plus loin. Un homme pressé marcha dessus, grimaçant lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans sa semelle. June s'arrêta à ses cotés, Xever ne quitta pas Will des yeux.

« Surveille toujours tes ennemis. »

« On n'a pas le choix, Xever, murmura June à voix basse. »

Xever secoua la tête. La lèvre supérieure de Will se plissa en un tic de dégoût. Une vague de calme s'empara de lui, noyant sa peur temporairement, ne laissant place qu'à une froide détermination. Celle de survivre.

« Non. Plus maintenant. »

Xever ouvrit la portière arrière, ignorant la place du mort. Il fit un signe de tête ferme, ordonnant silencieusement à June de prendre place sur la banquette arrière avec lui. Si Will fut étonné par leur choix, il n'en montra rien, attendant qu'ils soient installés avant de rouler. Le moteur vrombissait toujours, vibrant avec un bruit rauque. L'homme aux taches de rousseurs leur lança deux rectangles de tissus bleu. Épais. Provenant surement d'un jean.

« Mettez-les tout de suite, on arrive bientôt à l'entrée du camp.

- Ça va prendre combien de temps ? Demanda sèchement Xever. »

June remua avec inconfort à coté de lui, gêné par la froideur avec laquelle il s'adressait à leur chauffeur. Xever n'allait pas prétendre apprécier Will lorsque la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de l'éjecter hors du véhicule en marche. L'homme leur jeta un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur, le fixant avec impassibilité.

« Un moment. Maintenant mettez les bandeaux, on ne partira pas avant que vous les ayez mis. »

Xever se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. June fut le premier à s'exécuter, il noua avec maladresse le tissus derrière sa tête, le plaçant correctement sur ses yeux. Ne pas voir ses yeux gris le dérangea, faisant tomber une pierre dans son estomac. La voiture s'arrêta à l'entrée du camp et Will haussa un sourcil dans le rétroviseur, attendant. Xever prit une inspiration, calmant les battements affolés de son cœur, il noua le bandeau derrière sa tête.

Être privé de sa vue le faisait se sentir bien plus claustrophobe qu'il ne l'avait été dans l'une de ces caravanes dans ce campement maudis. Il avait l'impression d'être bloqué dans son propre corps, d'être restreint, coincé. On venait de lui supprimer l'un de ses sens.

_**Tu en as d'autres. L'odorat, le toucher, le goût, l'ouïe... Ils sont tout aussi important. **_

Xever prit une longue inspiration. Une fragrance de cuir, de tabac et de transpiration s'infiltra dans ses poumons, manquant de le faire grimacer. Il respira plus doucement, prenant une petite bouffée d'air. L'odeur de June, plus légère, piquante effleura ses narines et ses épaules se détendirent. A coté de lui, la banquette s'enfonça, une peau chaude mais rendue moite par appréhension trouva la sienne, cinq doigts frôlèrent le dos de sa main avec douceur, le faisant tressaillir.

_**June. **_

Il retourna sa main et serra ses doigts. La respiration profonde devant lui appartenait à Will. Un tapotement rythmique lui indiqua qu'il faisait pianoter ses doigts sur le volant. En dessous de lui, la voiture vibrait, avalant le bitume à toute vitesse. Son propre cœur cognait fort dans ses tempes, créant son propre son, comme un métronome, battant la mesure. Sa main libre se serra sur le manche de sa hache.

« Tu vas nous déposer dans un endroit où il y a des maisons ? Demanda June.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai eut l'ordre de m'éloigner le plus possible. En faisant attention au carburant, admit Will, grognant. »

Xever inspira longuement, discrètement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Son cœur battait trop fort.

_**Calme-toi. Respire. Tu ne peux pas paniquer. Écoute. Ressens. Et survis. **_

La montre dans la poche de son jean avait son propre rythme. Il pouvait entendre les petits "tic-tac" qu'elle émettait. Il se raccrocha à ce bruit régulier, calquant sa respiration dessus pour garder le contrôle. Il serra les doigts de June.

Jamais trajet ne lui parut plus long et court à la fois. Sous eux, il sentit la voiture perdre de la vitesse, entendit Will rétrograder, créant de petits a-coups au niveau du moteur. Le tissus brûlait sur ses joues, il avait envie de l'arracher. A coté de lui, June aperçu enfin le changement de vitesse, le cuir crissa sous lui alors qu'il se redressait, à l'affut.

_**Concentre-toi ! Ne te laisse pas distraire ! **_

Xever fronça les sourcils avec concentration, la sueur coulant le long de sa tempe. La voiture s'arrêta. La respiration de Will s'accéléra imperceptiblement. Xever le remarqua. Il se crispa, les épaules tendues, sur ses gardes. Un bruit étrange, une sorte de cliquètement métallique. Un déplacement d'air juste devant son visage.

_**ATTENTION !**_

Xever lâcha sa hache et les doigts de June, leva la main, et buta contre quelque chose de solide, poussant de toutes ses forces vers le haut. Un coup de feu retentit. June cria. Xever replia ses doigts avec force sur le bras qu'il tenait, souhaitant que ses ongles se transforment en griffes pour lui déchiqueter le bras, pour lui faire tomber l'arme des mains. Il leva la jambe et donna un puissant coup de pied au hasard, visant à l'instinct. Will poussa un petit cri entre surprise de douleur.

« Sors, June ! Hurla t-il. »

Une portière s'ouvrit, le bandeau glissa sur son front, lui offrant une vision terrible. Will s'était retourné et avait pointé un revolver sur eux, si Xever n'avait pas réagit, il serait mort d'une balle dans la tête. Il lutta encore, Will tentait de dégager son bras, pour l'abattre. Xever fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il enfonça ses dents dans le poignet de l'homme.

_**Ne réfléchis pas. **_

Un goût de sang lui entra dans la bouche et Will hurla à la mort. Dans un flash, il vit que la place à coté de lui était vide, la portière ouverte. June lui avait obéit et était sorti. Xever serra les mâchoires de toutes ses forces et ne relâcha sa prise que lorsqu'il entendit le revolver tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il avait du sang dans la bouche, comme un goût de ferraille qui ne voulait plus s'en aller. Will replia son bras contre son torse, gémissant plaintivement, pitoyablement, pleurant. Xever jeta le sac à dos de June dehors, le poussant du pied puis prit sa hache pour sortir le plus vite possible avant que Will ne reprenne ses esprits.

Il vit June à travers la vitre arrière, le bandeau pendait autour de son cou, ses traits étaient déformés par la peur et l'inquiétude. Xever posa sa main sur l'appuie-tête, se donnant une dernière impulsion pour sortir de la voiture, pour rejoindre son amant. La voiture démarra en trombe, il bascula en arrière et la portière se referma violemment, le cognant brutalement à la tempe. Il fut assommé sur le coup.

.

* * *

.

_Il s'était retourné et ils étaient là, tout les deux, les yeux injectés de sang et la bouche grand ouverte sur un rugissement animal, affamé. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir, sa mère s'était jeté sur lui, son père boitillant vers lui avec la même intention: tuer. Il avait pris la hache que son père avait posé là, revenant d'avoir été chercher du bois, et avait frappé. Une, deux. Cinq, dix. Quinze, vingt fois. Quand il s'était arrêté... _

_June gisait à ses pieds._

**_Mort. _**

Quelque chose de froid se posa sur sa joue et Xever eut l'impression d'avoir plongé la tête dans un seau emplie de glace. Il cligna des yeux, luttant pour éloigner les points noirs qui assombrissaient sa vision.

« Lève-toi. Dépêche, cracha une voix rauque et haineuse. »

Xever peina à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. La voix était caverneuse et ses oreilles étaient emplies de coton, rendant sa perception hasardeuse. Il reconnut tout de même les inflexions hargneuse de Will. L'homme le tira par le col de sa veste, le projetant à l'extérieur sans douceur. Xever s'écroula au sol et toussa lorsqu'une volée de poussière s'infiltra dans sa gorge, faisant piquer ses yeux. Un coup de pied le cueillit à l'estomac et il roula sur le coté, plié en deux par la douleur.

« T'as cru que tu pourrais faire le malin, hein ? Mais ton copain pourra plus venir te sauver maintenant ! »

Xever pantela, le souffle coupé. Will n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits et se pencha pour lui donner un coup de poings, ses jointures frappant violemment contre sa pommette. Le cœur de Xever battait à tout rompre, cognant contre ses cotes avec force. Ses oreilles sifflèrent, la douleur abrutissait ses pensées. Will cria, fou de rage:

« Les sales pédales comme vous terminent comme ces saloperies de zombie, je vais t'aider à les rejoindre, moi ! »

Will l'agrippa par les cheveux et le releva de cette façon, menaçant de lui scalper la tête tellement il était brutal. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il le plaqua contre la voiture.

_**Respire, respire, respire. Rassemble tes pensées, reprends toi. **_

Xever prit de grandes inspirations, ignorant la douleur qui broyait son ventre. Il cligna des yeux juste à temps pour voir le canon glacé du revolver se poser contre la peau de son front. Will appuya l'arme plus fort contre sa tête, sa bouche frémissant avec aversion, le regard fou. La respiration de Xever était laborieuse, il ne pouvait qu'observer la scène, impuissant.

_**Il va tirer, il prend son temps. Il savoure sa victoire. **_

Xever ravala la boule qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge. Il allait mourir. Comme ça, d'un seul coup. Sans le voir venir, d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Il n'allait pas revoir June une dernière fois. Will pressa vicieusement le revolver contre son front, lui faisant mal, le faisant grimacer.

Un grognement retentit soudainement derrière eux. Will sursauta et détourna son arme de sa tête pour tenir en joug la personne qui approchait. Un zombie traînait les pieds dans leur direction, une femme avec de long cheveux graisseux, elle était en pleine décomposition, ses cotes saillaient, sa peau s'émiettait.

_**Profite**_

_**MAINTENANT**_

Xever assena un puissant coup de pied dans les reins de Will, l'homme s'écroula sur ses genoux, poussant un cri de douleur. Sa main se crispa sur l'arme et le coup de feu parti, en l'air. Xever lui donna un autre coup pour le faire s'étaler sur le ventre. Sa tête était claire et son sang froid. Il garda un œil sur le zombie qui arrivait à pas lent, les contemplant avec avidité, une flamme affamée brillant au fond de ses yeux.

« Saloperie, jura Will. »

Xever écrasa son poignet le plus fort possible sous son pied pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Will hurla une fois de plus, excitant le zombie qui n'attendait que l'instant où il pourrait les dévorer. Le révolver cliqueta contre la route, lui échappant des mains. Xever tenta de le prendre, poussant Will de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir l'atteindre mais l'homme ne céda pas et le fit rouler sous lui, tendant le bras vers l'arme. Xever sentait son corps protester sous l'effort, ses dents se serrant, la tête renversée en arrière et le bras tendue, essayant de faucher le revolver à Will avant que l'homme ne puisse s'en saisir. Les doigts de ce dernier touchaient pratiquement la crosse de l'arme et Xever poussa un grognement désespéré. Il renversa Will sous lui en dernier recours, la panique nouant son estomac en se rendant compte de la proximité du mort-vivant.

Xever déconnecta le peu d'humanité qui lui restait, le peu de morale qu'il possédait encore. Il saisit la tête de Will à deux mains et la claqua contre la route avec sauvagerie.

_**Survis**_

L'homme cessa de se débattre sous lui, sonné, remuant avec lenteur, étourdi. Xever ne s'arrêta pas. Il éclata la tête de Will fort sur le béton, un liquide poisseux rendit sa prise glissante et il agrippa les cheveux de l'homme, sa folie meurtrière ne le quittant pas, le dominant totalement. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, son sang tournait à l'envers, son cœur était dans sa gorge, battait trop fort, sa tête voulait exploser, comme celle de Will. Il frappa, une, deux. Cinq, dix fois. Un grognement le ramena au présent et Xever se leva paniquant en voyant le zombie se pencher sur l'homme pour dévorer son visage ensanglantée. Il trouva le revolver, le souffle court. Il pointa le zombie avec et tira.

Le coup de feu eut un son définitif. Xever vacilla.

_**Regarde ce que tu as fait. **_

Ses mains étaient rouges, la route dégoulinait de sang. Des bouts de cervelle collaient au béton. Le zombie avait encore les mains plongées profondément dans l'orbite de Will. Ce dernier avait eut beau être plus grand et plus fort que Xever, il l'avait abattu. Il lui avait éclaté la tête contre le sol. L'estomac de Xever se tordit violemment.

_**Tu n'as plus à trouver qui tu es. Tu le savais déjà. Tu savais déjà ce que tu étais. **_

Le révolver tomba par terre. Xever referma ses doigts en poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes de mains. Sa gorge était nouée, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il s'agrippa à la voiture, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. La blessure sur son torse le tirailla vicieusement et il haleta.

_**C'est pour ça que tu t'éloignes des autres. Tu sais de quoi tu es capable. **_

_**Monstre. **_

L'esprit de Xever se trouva une fois de plus sur le fil, tel un funambule. D'un coté, il y avait la folie, de l'autre la mort. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. La terreur l'anéantit et il se laissa glisser le long de la voiture. Ses doigts buttèrent contre le révolver.

_**Empêche que ça se reproduise. **_

Xever saisit l'arme, ses mains voyagèrent sur le canon. Ses jambes se déplièrent d'elles-mêmes devant lui, sans énergie, ses chaussures crissèrent, dégageant un cailloux qui roula sur le chemin devant lui. Ce vulgaire gravier le ramena à la dispute qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt avec son amant.

_« On n'a pas le choix, Xever..., murmura June. »_

Xever resserra ses doigts sur le révolver. Il avait le choix. Il pouvait choisir d'ignorer la folie et la mort qui se battaient pour l'attirer dans le vide. Il pouvait se raccrocher à ce qui était important.

_**June. **_

Il prit une longue inspiration, ses mains cessèrent peu à peu de trembler, le sang de Will gouttait toujours de ses articulations, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait. Xever se releva et rangea l'arme à sa ceinture. Les coups de feu allaient attirer d'autre zombies, il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il examina les lieux. Il était au milieu de nulle part. Le sol était sec et l'air chaud. Xever entra dans la voiture, coté conducteur, il tenta d'allumer le contact. Le véhicule ne fit pas mine de démarrer. Il inspecta les jauges et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

_**Plus d'essence. Plus beaucoup de batterie. **_

Xever sortit de la voiture, prit son sac à dos et sa hache, abandonnant les corps de Will et du zombie derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il déguerpisse d'ici, qu'il retrouve June. La route était droite pour l'instant, il lui suffisait de marcher. Il fit taire la voix qui disait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il prit sa montre dans sa poche. Will l'avait baladé durant une heure et demi environ en voiture, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

_**Retrouve June. **_

_._

* * *

.

« Je vais encore gagné, déclara June avec un énorme sourire.

- Aller chercher des vivres n'est pas un jeu, le réprimanda t-il. »

Xever ajusta la lanière de son sac à dos sur son épaule, essayant de ne pas gâcher la journée en se disputant une énième fois sur l'importance de ces mini-raids. Ils fouillaient les maisons chaque jour pour faire des réserves, afin de ne pas mourir de faim et de survivre. June prenait la moindre petite chose comme un jeu.

_**Il oublie que la situation est grave. Tout s'est déroulé sans accroc jusque là. Ça ne durera pas éternellement. **_

Il craignait sans arrêt que l'insouciance de son compagnon ne le mette (ne les mettent) en danger. Xever aurait vécu au plein air vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre s'il l'avait pu, il détestait avoir des murs autour de lui, il se sentait emprisonné à chaque fois. Cela faisait partie d'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils bougeaient sans arrêt, ne s'installant pas dans une maison plus d'une nuit. La nouveauté aidait à apaiser ses troubles obsessionnels compulsifs. Xever ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait que sa phobie de la vie en communauté et que sa claustrophobie étaient des tocs. Seulement les murs les protégeaient. Ils étaient essentiels à leurs survies. Alors Xever s'en contentait.

« Je saiiiiis, grommela June. Ça n'empêche que j'ai gagné. »

Xever leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le lit, repliant ses jambes sous lui. Il le dévisagea. June avait bronzé grâce aux nombreuses heures qu'ils passaient dehors à marcher, le soleil d'été lui donnant un léger hâle doré. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, chose rare en cette période de l'année, et les cheveux de June frisaient légèrement au niveau des pointes. Xever fit un signe de tête vers le sac à dos de son amant pour lui dire de lui montrer. Si les tocs de June était de s'extasier de la moindre petite chose, alors il s'en accommoderait. June sautilla sur ses talons avec excitation, faisant rebondir ses boucles brunes. Il ouvrit son sac d'un geste empressé. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur, lui souriant mystérieusement et s'arrêtant pour augmenter le suspens:

« Prêt ?

- Eblouis-moi, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, rit June. »

Xever haussa un sourcil, le sourire de June s'agrandit. Il sortit enfin les mains de son sac, dévoilant d'un geste théâtral sa trouvaille. Xever se rapprocha et écarquilla les yeux sous l'air satisfait de June.

« Où t'as trouvé ça ?!

- J'ai failli tomber et une lame de planché s'est soulevé, c'était en dessous ! S'exclama t-il avec entrain. »

Xever se retint de siffler avec appréciation. Il s'agissait de lampes torches aussi larges que la paume de sa main, elles étaient plates et rondes. Posées au sol, elles seraient idéales en guise d'éclairage pour la nuit où en cas de pépins. June lui en plaça une dans la main et en sortit quatre autres de son sac, avec les piles allant avec.

« On est paré ! Sourit June, enthousiaste. »

Xever lui rendit son sourire avec hésitation. June avait vraiment une chance de cocu, s'il osait s'exprimer ainsi.

.

* * *

.

Le bruit avait attiré une horde de zombie, Xever tua discrètement l'un d'entre eux et enfila sa vieille chemise rappée, se fondant dans la masse mais se faisant remarquer malgré tout parce qu'il marchait à contre sens du groupe. Trois morts-vivants tentèrent de s'attaquer à lui, il en décapita un et faucha le crâne des deux autres, s'efforçant de rester discret.

_**Retrouve June. **_

Xever s'entêtait. C'était stupide, irréalisable. Comment retrouver un être humain alors qu'on avait été séparé de lui ? Quand plusieurs kilomètres les séparaient ? Comment Xever pourrait-il rejoindre June sans se faire surprendre par la nuit ? Survivrait-il jusque là ?

Il prenait des risques pour aller plus vite, marchait à découvert, d'un pas rapide. La chemise du zombie ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps, il avait l'air beaucoup trop humain. C'était comme si un petit garçon avait enfilé le costume de son père pour prétendre être un adulte. Ça ne faisait pas de lui un homme pour autant. Se déguiser en zombie ne faisait pas de lui un mort-vivant. Xever arriva rapidement à un embranchement. Trois options s'offraient à lui, le milieu, la droite ou la gauche.

_**Réflechis cliniquement. Laisse tes sentiments de coté. Examine les lieux. **_

Il y avait une tranchée de terre qui avait été déplacé sur la route de droite. Celle de gauche portait des traces de freinages. Xever se mordit les lèvres et laissa son instinct prendre la décision. A droite. Il leva les yeux vers l'horizon, les nuages étaient bas dans le ciel et cachaient le soleil. Il crut tant de fois que la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber qu'il accéléra le pas, trottinant le long des routes, finissant par courir à en perdre haleine. Xever était tellement hors de sa tête qu'il ne pensa pas à regarder sa montre, il avait une appréhension étrange. Il était persuadé que s'il consultait l'heure, il apprendrait qu'il était tard. Trop tard. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver June.

_**Illogique. Tu deviens stupide et illogique, lui cria son esprit. **_

Un autre embranchement. Un troisième. Le quatrième le fit s'arrêter, le cerveau soudainement vide. Il ferma les yeux, un bourdonnement dans son dos en fond sonore.

_**Quelles sont les chances que tu aies choisis la bonne direction à chaque fois ? Quelles sont les probabilités que tu te sois plantés ? As-tu bien examiné chaque route ? La deuxième, es-tu sûr que vous avez pris à gauche ? Et si c'était la droite ? **_

Xever secoua la tête, la panique serrant son estomac et le faisant froncer les sourcils. Le bourdonnement se transforma en grognement animal.

_**Et si c'était à droite !? **_

Xever poussa un grondement rauque, ouvrit les yeux, se tourna et fit tournoyer sa hache, fendant en deux le crâne du zombie qui s'était approché de lui de trop près, le dérangeant dans sa réflexion. Il essuya sa lame par terre et secoua la tête.

_**Ne te disperce pas. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Continue. **_

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**Voila la suite, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait ^^  
**

**Une review ?! **


	8. Hors du campement 2

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking dead ne m'appartient pas mais June et Xever oui !

**Note: **Désolé pour ce retard. Je vous souhaite un bon chapitre :D

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 7  
**

.

**Hors du campement **

(2eme partie)

.

Xever leva les yeux, louchant sur le bout de post-it collé sur son front. June les avait trouvé dans la cuisine de la petite maison qu'ils occupaient. Il s'était précipité sur lui en disant qu'ils devaient absolument faire une partie de _"qui suis-je"_. Xever n'y avait jamais joué et il ne voyait plus trop l'intérêt de mettre en jeu des personnalités qui s'étaient sûrement faites dévorées ou étaient depuis longtemps six pieds sous terre. June fit un petit bruit de gorge, réfléchissant en se mordant les lèvres:

« Est-ce que je suis une femme ?

- Hein ? Non, grogna Xever.

- Dans le jeu, andouille ! »

June leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête avec exaspération. Il regardait Xever comme s'il était idiot ou qu'une corne venait de lui pousser au milieu du front. Ce dernier s'indigna:

« Parce que je suis une femme moi ?

- Bah... Ouais, répondit June en haussant les épaules.

- C'est pas vrai, grommela t-il. »

June trouva rapidement la réponse, Xever avait choisi la première personne qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour lui: Michael Jackson. Sa mère était fan quand elle était encore en vie. Xever posa plusieurs questions, mais ne trouva pas. La mécanique du jeu entrait difficilement dans sa tête et il n'était pas trop branché people lorsque le monde roulait comme sur des rails. June finit par avoir pitié de lui et lui enleva le post-it du front pour le lui montrer, Xever lut tout haut:

« Elena... Gilbert ? C'est qui celle-là ?

- La conasse de Vampire Diaries, sourit June.

- Ça me dit rien, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver, dit-il en levant un sourcil. »

June lui envoya un sourire espiègle, lui prenant le papier des mains pour le plier en quatre avant de lui lancer sur la tête. Xever grogna, délogeant le post-it de ses cheveux. June en profita pour se rapprocher, lui volant rapidement un baiser:

« Pas de ma faute si tu as vécu en dessous d'un rocher toute ta vie »

Xever le fit taire.

.

* * *

.

Xever reprit son souffle. Il venait de fuir un troupeau de zombie. La nuit était finalement tombée seulement il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter. A chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une pause, à chercher une maison pour se reposer et être en sécurité, il lui semblait reconnaître le paysage où il avait vu June pour la dernière fois.

_**June n'est pas idiot. Il va chercher un abri pour la nuit, il sera en sécurité. **_

La horde avait été tenace mais peu nombreuse heureusement. Il en avait déstabilisé un, l'empêchant d'enfoncer ses dents dans son avant-bras et avait couru le plus vite possible, tentant de sauver sa peau. Il avait fini par les semer.

Xever ne sentait plus ses jambes, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il avait trop forcé, il souffrait. Une quinte de toux le plia en deux et il essaya de l'étouffer en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Une petite tâche de sang couvrait ses doigts lorsqu'il la retira, ses yeux larmoyaient et sa respiration était sifflante. Tout était gris, la lune lui donnait un éclairage suffisant pour voir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui mais pas assez pour être en sécurité. Il prit un moment pour calmer son souffle hiératique et continua.

_**Surveille tes arrières, toutes les deux secondes s'il le faut. **_

Quelque chose crissa sous son pied et il se recula, plissant les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. Cela ressemblait à un petit bout de plastique usé, il haussa les épaules, pressé. Il lança un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et souffla quand il fut sûr qu'il avait semé les morts-vivants. Xever tourna la tête, prêt à reprendre son chemin. Dans son empressement, il buta contre une colonne solide, tombant au sol sous la force de l'impact. Sa hache vola hors de sa portée. Deux yeux luisants brillèrent dans la nuit et une bouche édentée s'ouvrit sur un grognement rauque.

_**ZOMBIE ! **_

Xever recula, poussant avec ses pieds pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la forme sombre, le cœur dans la gorge, il s'écorcha les mains sur le bitume, attisant la faim du mort-vivant qui se courbait de plus en plus dans sa direction, la bouche de plus en plus proche de sa peau. Les doigts de Xever fouillèrent ses poches à la recherche de son couteau, tremblants trop fort. Le zombie se jeta sur lui au moment où sa main se refermait sur la garde.

Il eut une absence. Son cerveau parut se débrancher un millième de seconde. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait pas à respirer, son bras était tordu bizarrement au dessus de sa tête. Une odeur de pourriture et de sang lui emplissait les narines, l'asphyxiant soudainement et il respira par la bouche. Il poussa de toutes ses forces, délogeant le zombie qui s'était écroulé sur lui. Xever tourna la tête, prenant de grandes goulées d'air frais. Il observa le mort-vivant. Son couteau s'était fiché entre ses deux yeux, le stoppant sur le coup.

_**Tout juste. Trop juste.**_

Quelque chose lui rentra dans le dos et il grogna, se tortillant sur lui même pour récupérer l'objet en question. Son souffle se coupa net. Entre ses doigts, l'élastique avec la figurine en forme de lapin le cloua sur place, l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement.

_**June. June était ici. L'élastique de June est ici. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais derrière lui. Pourquoi est-il là ? Où est June ? June... June, June, June... **_

Xever bondit sur ses pieds, examinant les environs. Il faisait trop noir, un nuage menaçait de couvrir la lumière que lui procurait la lune. Il serra fort l'élastique entre ses doigts. Il refusa d'écouter sa raison qui lui disait d'aller se mettre à l'abri et de continuer les recherches le lendemain, il voulait June maintenant, il ne pouvait pas attendre, il allait devenir fou, il fallait qu'il le retrouve, maintenant. Il ramassa sa hache et la serra de toutes ses forces.

Un zombie avec un tee-shirt rouge à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock s'approcha de lui et il se mit sur ses gardes. Le mort-vivant passa à coté de lui sans le voir. Xever baissa les yeux sur lui-même et haussa les épaules. Il était couvert de sang de zombie, son odeur devait être dissimulée. Temporairement. Il baissa sa hache.

Xever prit une inspiration et se décida. Il se força à observer les moindres détails. La plus petite chose pourrait lui indiquer où June se trouvait. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher. Son cœur se serra et une bouffée d'affection le prit à la gorge, le réchauffant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. June s'était souvenu de ce qu'il lui avait dit trois ans auparavant:

_« Si jamais tu te perds, laisse-moi des indices. Fais-moi une sorte de piste d'atterrissage, fais en sorte que ce soit assez discret pour que je sois le seul à pouvoir te retrouver. _

_- Et inversement, avait souri June. »_

June avait joué au petit poucet. Xever suivit la piste, allant d'indices en indices, les ramassant au fur et à mesure. Un porte clef, une montre hors d'usage, des lunettes de soleil ringardes, un vieux stylos rouge, un bob... Des objets que June avaient amassé au fil des années, parce qu'il les trouvait drôles, insolites, stupides... Jamais Xever ne se serait douté qu'il retrouverait son amant grâce à eux.

Il trouva le dernier objet et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce devant quoi il avait atterri. Une trappe en métal était posée au sol, semblant y avoir poussé comme une mauvaise herbe ou un champignon. Sur la porte, il déchiffra difficilement le mot "HERE". Ici. Une vague de panique saisit Xever. June allait-il bien ? Il s'accroupit devant la trappe et donna deux coups dessus:

« June ? Chuchota t-il. »

Rien ne se produisit. Xever surveilla les environs, à l'affût. Il contempla ensuite la porte lisse, il n'y avait aucune poignée à l'extérieur. Il toqua encore, de façon plus espacé mais plus fermement, pour prouver que les coups n'avaient pas été un accident. Le vent souffla dans les branches, sifflant de façon sinistre, lui arrachant un frisson. Un énorme nuage noir cacha la lune, le plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

_**N'abandonne pas. Ne laisse pas la peur te gagner.**_

Xever ferma les yeux une seconde. S'il était à la place de June, il se méfierait également. Les zombies pouvaient se montrer imprévisible. Toquer à une porte ? Pourquoi pas. On ne savait toujours pas ce que les morts-vivants gardaient de leurs vies précédentes. Le seul moyen était d'insister jusqu'à ce que June lui ouvre.

_**Et s'il n'est plus là ? **_

Il était là. June devait être là. Xever toqua encore à la porte, deux fois, et cette fois-ci, la trappe grinça et se souleva légèrement. Xever se mit sur ses pieds, retenant son souffle. Sa respiration voulait sortir mais il était trop inquiet, il appréhendait, il avait peur d'une mauvaise surprise. La porte tomba soudainement sur le coté, lourdement et une silhouette sombre se dessina dans l'ombre. Xever plissa les yeux.

« June ? Murmura t-il. »

La personne prit une inspiration tremblante, une main apparut près de l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un abri anti-atomique. Xever n'osa pas s'approcher pour distinguer les traits de celui qui se tenait devant lui même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui joue un tour.

« Oh bon sang... Xever. »

La voix de June fut comme un baume sur ses plaies, il soupira de soulagement, sentant ses genoux menacer de céder sous lui tant il était rassuré. Son amant se hissa pour sortir un peu plus de son trou:

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire... J'allais partir à ta recherche mais j'avais peur que tu reviennes ici et que tu ne me trouves pas, chuchota June.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, tu m'expliqueras à l'intérieur, répondit-il sur le même ton, inquiet. »

Un bruissement retentit un peu plus loin et Xever se figea, redressant la tête. Tout était silencieux, calme. Le vent lui-même s'était tu, tout était étrangement immobile, les branches ne vacillaient plus, les rares oiseaux de nuit venaient de taire leurs hululements. Xever avait la sensation que l'oxygène venait soudainement de se raréfier, la température chutant brusquement. June remua à coté de lui, suivant son regard:

« Quoi ? Murmura t-il.

- J'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Xever observa une fois de plus les environs mais il n'y avait tout simplement rien. June était attentif à ses cotés, gardant le silence.

_**Ne deviens pas parano.**_

Xever se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et haussa les épaules. Soudain, sortant de nulle part, un zombie se précipita sur eux, les surprenant tellement qu'ils ne purent que le regarder se ruer dans leur direction. Le mort-vivant attrapa June par les cheveux, en prenant une pleine poignée, et le traîna hors de l'abri. June hurla de terreur et de douleur mêlée, ses jambes battant dans le vide et ses mains s'agrippant à celles du zombie pour lui faire lâcher sa prise.

Xever se réveilla de sa torpeur, bondissant sur ses pieds et les poursuivit, dans l'urgence. Chaque cris de June le poignardait un peu plus profondément, le cognant à l'estomac et lui arrachant douloureusement le cœur. Le zombie lâcha son amant alors qu'il parvenait enfin à les rattraper. Xever pensa que le mort-vivant abandonnait.

**Idiot.**

Un zombie n'abandonnait jamais sa proie, il ne saisissait pas la gravité d'une situation, il n'éprouvait ni compassion, ni douleur, ni peur. L'instinct et l'appel du sang était ce qui les faisait fonctionner. Le mort-vivant avait simplement lâché June pour mieux se jeter sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte, un grondement terrible sortant du fond de sa gorge. Son amant hurla de douleur et il perdit la tête. Xever s'époumona, fou en voyant son amant désarmé se débattre désespérément et lever ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger:

« ICI ! VIENS ICI ! PAR ICI ! Hurla t-il. »

Le zombie tourna lentement la tête vers lui, la bouche ensanglantée, grognant à la perspective d'un nouveau dîner. Xever ne bougea pas d'un poil, continua de hurler pour l'attirer à lui et qu'il laisse June tranquille. Le sang sur le visage de la créature fit monter une vague d'angoisse qui ne le quitta pas même lorsqu'il sortit son révolver de sa ceinture, la main ferme et assurée. Il visa la tête du mort-vivant et tira. Ce dernier tomba au sol comme au ralenti. Il portait un tee-shirt rouge à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock. Xever serra les dents et un hurlement furieux sortit d'entre ses lèvres malgré lui.

_**Tu ne l'as pas tué. Tu aurais dû le tuer. **_

Xever courut rejoindre June qui était allongé au sol, immobile et inconscient. Il paniqua quand d'autres grognements rauques se firent entendre, il n'avait pas le temps d'examiner son amant, il fallait qu'il les mette à l'abri. Il traîna June jusqu'à l'entrée de l'abri et passa son bras en travers de son torse pour le hisser à l'intérieur. A l'intérieur, une échelle menait jusqu'en bas, il fallait qu'il la descende avec June contre lui. Xever grimaça en s'activant. Les grognements se rapprochaient.

_**Plus vite. Va plus vite. **_

Il descendit l'échelle, manquant quelques barreaux, ses mains moites glissants contre les barres de métal, le poids de son amant le ralentissant et éprouvant ses muscles déjà durement sollicités. Son pied glissa et il bascula en arrière, les bras entourés durement autour de June. Son dos heurta rudement le sol, vidant ses poumons de tout oxygène et le sonnant sur le coup. Xever laissa June glisser sur le coté et toussa, un goût de sang dans la bouche et rougissant ses lèvres. Il haleta et roula sur le coté pour reprendre son souffle. Un rugissement rauque résonna contre les parois de l'abri et Xever leva les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir la tête d'un zombie se pencher par l'ouverture. Il arma son bras, visa.

_**Arrête de trembler un instant. Respire. Tire. **_

Son doigt pressa la gâchette. La balle rata sa cible, se logeant dans l'épaule du mort-vivant. Xever serra les lèvres en une ligne fine et recommença.

_**Calme-toi. Respire. Tire. **_

Il tira à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il l'atteignit directement entre les deux yeux. Xever se leva, emplit d'une énergie stressée et paniquée, il remonta rapidement l'échelle. Il devait fermer la trappe. Vite.

_**Ne pense pas à June, ferme la porte. **_

La sueur collait ses cheveux à son front, il ne voyait pratiquement rien dans cette pénombre. Les coups de feu avaient attirés une horde de zombie, l'odeur du sang les rendait fou. Xever se dépêcha, il sortit son couteau de sa ceinture, parvint à dégommer le mort-vivant qui l'empêchait de fermer la trappe, le tenant à moitié dehors bien plus longtemps que prévu. Il souleva le métal avec difficulté, la tôle était lourde et les muscles de ses bras semblaient s'être transformés en gélatine. Il grogna et la porte se ferma enfin, claquant brutalement. Xever s'agrippa aux barreaux de l'échelle, sur le point de suffoquer tant son souffle était hors de contrôle. Son cœur pulsait furieusement, il pouvait pratiquement sentir le sang se concentrer dans son cerveau, le noyant sous les vertiges.

_**Faible. Ne t'évanouis pas. Protège June. **_

Il descendit l'échelle et cligna des yeux à la luminosité. Sur le sol, les lampes rondes et plates que June avait trouvé lors d'un raid éclairait la moindre parcelle de l'endroit de façon plus ou moins claires. Il profita de l'éclairage pour examiner son amant. Il prit son visage en coupe, lui donnant de petites tapes sur la joue pour tenter de le réveiller.

« June ? L'appela t-il. »

_**Inconscient. **_

Une auréole de sang sur le tee-shirt de June attira son regard et Xever se figea, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il chercha furieusement d'où il provenait, priant pour que June se soit coupé et que le zombie ne l'ait pas mordu.

_**S'il vous plaît. **_

La vue de la main de June stoppa son cœur. Xever secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés, écrasé par la souffrance.

« Non..., gémit-il. »

Une partie de la main gauche de June était déchiquetée, la chair était à vif, découvrant l'os. Son auriculaire avait été arraché et une empreinte de dent s'imprimait profondément dans sa paume, sectionnant plusieurs nerfs. Une violente nausée saisit Xever et il se mordit fort le poing, un hurlement au bord des lèvres.

_**« Le fléau se répand rapidement, il suffit d'une morsure, une simple petite morsure pour que vous soyez contaminé. Si l'un d'entre vous se fait mordre, vous ne devez pas hésiter à l'abattre, il en va de votre survie. »**_

La gorge de Xever se serra abruptement, une peine dévastatrice creusa son torse, enflammant tout sur son passage, ne laissant qu'un champ de ruine derrière elle. Il s'affaissa sur lui-même, portant ses deux mains contre sa poitrine pour retenir le monstre de douleur qui voulait en sortir.

_**Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Tu dois l'abattre. **_

Xever secoua furieusement la tête, les larmes brûlantes dans ses yeux. June s'était fait mordre. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se transforme ? La morsure était imprévisible, elle transformait rapidement ou lentement. La maladie pouvait prendre plusieurs jours à agir sur un individu. Sur d'autre cela ne durait qu'une seconde. Xever secoua la tête, une plainte déchirante lui échappa.

_**Tu dois le faire. **_

Il contempla June. Ses cheveux longs étaient emmêlés là où le zombie l'avait saisi, son teint était toujours aussi doré à cause du soleil, son visage était paisible dans l'inconscience. Sa cicatrice souriait comme elle le faisait d'habitude, la parenthèse toujours présente. Xever regretta que ses paupières soient closes et cachent ses yeux gris.

_**Tu dois le faire ! MAINTENANT ! **_

Xever sortit brutalement son revolver et posa le canon sur la tête de June, au milieu de son front. Les battements de son cœur tapaient bruyamment dans ses tempes, sa caboche allait exploser.

_**Tire.**_

Xever serra les dents. Un voix gémissait au plus profond de lui, suppliait.

_Ne fais pas ça, c'est June, c'est June, tu ne peux pas faire de mal à June, ne tire pas, je t'en supplie, ne tire pas. Il est la partie qui te complète, qui te termine, comment tu pourrais survivre sans lui ? En une journée, tu as failli mourir trois fois, c'est June, ne tues pas June, je t'en supplies, ne le tues pas, tu ne peux pas le tuer, il va avoir mal, je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal... _

_**Il va se réveiller, il sera comme ces saloperies. Ce ne sera plus June. Profite qu'il soit inconscient, il ne sentira rien. TIRE ! **_

Xever appuya plus fort le canon du revolver contre le front de son amant, les épaules tremblantes et la gorge douloureusement contractée. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment sur la crosse de l'arme.

_**TIRE !**_

Xever poussa un hurlement rauque, criant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, brisé. Il jeta le revolver le plus loin possible de lui, d'eux, de June et se courba autour de son amant. Xever haleta, les sanglots se coinçant dans sa poitrine, les yeux embués de larmes mais les joues sèches.

_**Je ne peux pas tuer June. **_

« Je peux pas... Je peux pas, répéta t-il en une litanie. »

_**Faible, lâche... **_

Xever se recroquevilla plus fort contre June, s'enroulant autour de lui de façon protectrice, comme si ses pensées négatives pouvaient atteindre son amant, cherchant à le protéger d'elles. Il enfouit sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et caressa sa joue, soulignant son œil avec son pouce.

_**Si tu ne peux pas l'achever: agis. Trouve une solution. Vite. **_

June respirait doucement, paisiblement, loin de son trouble. Xever se redressa et examina sa main abîmée avec minutie, la regardant à s'en rendre malade.

_**Une simple petite morsure pour que vous soyez contaminé. Contaminé. Comme une maladie. Une infection. Comment empêche t-on une infection de se répandre ? En la traitant avec des anti-biotiques. Mais quand les anti-biotiques ne fonctionnent pas, qu'il n'y a plus qu'un dernier recours, que fait-on ? **_

Xever déglutit difficilement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'éloigner l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir, il devait forcément y avoir autre chose. Mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre. La solution était terrible, elle s'imposait dans son cerveau avec évidence, force.

_**On ampute. Il faut que tu te dépêche, ça peut se répandre rapidement. Vite. Pense après. **_

Xever secoua la tête et s'activa, il saisit sa hache et fouilla son sac, à la recherche du désinfectant qu'il avait volé à l'infirmerie du campement au cas où. Il humidifia une gaze avec le produit et nettoya sa hache.

_**Ne réfléchis pas. De quoi as-tu besoin ? Hache... Garrot ? Faut-il faire un garrot pour une amputation ? Oui, pour éviter l'hémorragie. Après avoir coupé, serre fort, endigue l'hémorragie. **_

Xever hocha la tête, il défit la ceinture de son pantalon et l'enroula autour de la main de June un peu au dessus du poignet. Il ignora la partie pleurnicharde à l'intérieur de lui pour continuer, pour agir cliniquement.

_**C'est la seule option. C'est soit le tuer, soit ça. Tu n'as pas le choix. **_

June se laissa manipuler, ne se rendant pas compte des plans de Xever à son sujet. Il avait l'air tellement innocent que Xever eut un accroc dans ses gestes, le tremblement reprenant dans ses mains.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Geignait la voix. Tu vas lui faire mal. _

_**Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas le choix, gémissait-il en réponse. **_

Xever écarta le bras de June de façon à ce qu'il soit perpendiculaire à son corps, il saisit sa hache et se leva, la brandissant au dessus de sa tête. June était toujours inconscient, respirant profondément. Il cala son souffle sur le sien mais ne réussi qu'à s'étouffer, le cœur battant de façon trop irrégulière. Le moment s'étira en longueur, il était armé, face à son amant sans défense. Tout se résumait à cela.

_**Le fera, le fera pas ? **_

Xever ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration, stabilisant ses mains.

_**Un seul coup. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu ne pourras pas le refaire, tu le sais. **_

Il ouvrit les yeux et abattit sa hache avec force. Un bruit horrible retourna l'estomac de Xever, suivi d'un cri terrible et éraillé. June se redressa abruptement, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, convulsant à cause de la souffrance. Xever se dépêcha, dédaignant sa propre douleur pour serrer le moignon de son amant, faisant compression.

« Je sais, je sais, sanglota t-il, anéanti. »

June n'en finissait plus de crier, luttant pour se libérer de sa prise, se débattant avec violence. Xever haleta et le serra contre lui, se plaçant derrière lui, il enroula son bras libre autour de lui, emprisonnant ses bras d'une étreinte puissante. June lui donna ses coups de coudes, des coups de pieds, mais rien ne le blessa plus que sa douleur. Des grognements enragés et stridents se firent entendre au dessus d'eux.

_**Il fait trop de bruit. Dangereux. **_

Xever se mordit furieusement les lèvres et posa sa main sur la bouche de June pour le faire taire.

« Chuuuut, disait-il en boucle. »

June ouvrit la bouche sous sa paume de le mordit jusqu'au sang. Xever ne fit rien. Il le laissa faire. Sa main tenait toujours le moignon sanglant avec force pour stopper l'hémorragie en attendant de pouvoir agir. La respiration folle de June et ses gémissements de détresse lui brisaient le cœur. Xever attendit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait. L'arrêt des grognements à l'extérieur ? Que June se calme pour qu'il puisse l'aider ? Qu'il arrête de le mordre ? La notion du temps lui échappa, tout paraissait durer une éternité, les plaintes déchirantes de son amant n'en finissaient plus, June ne cessait de remuer contre lui, souffrant constamment. Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui parut être des heures, June s'évanouit. Son corps se relâcha complétement dans ses bras, inerte. Ses dents se desserrèrent sur sa paume et Xever l'enleva d'entre ses lèvres pour mieux faire compression sur son bras. Il se mit en mouvement.

_**Tu sais que ça va saigner jusqu'à ce que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu dois recoudre... Qu'est-ce que tu dois recoudre ? **_

La respiration de Xever était forte, il était sur le point de paniquer. Il relâcha sa prise sur le moignon de son amant pour aller fouiller dans son sac.

_**Tu as du fil, tu as du fil, tu as du fil. Tu as dévalisé une pharmacie avec Kevin une fois et avec June une autre fois, tu as ce qu'il faut. **_

Xever fouilla le sac avec des gestes tremblants, il mit longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait: le fil résorbable. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite le paquet, prenant une bouteille d'eau pour se laver les mains et du produit anti-bactérien pour éviter de transmettre une saloperie à June. Il s'occupa enfin du plastique qui entourait le fil et soupira de soulagement en voyant que l'aiguille était incluse dans le colis. Xever se précipita à nouveau aux cotés de June et s'arrêta, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

_**Tu dois recoudre. Mais quoi ? Ça saigne trop fort, tu ne peux pas recoudre juste la peau, c'est pas bon. **_

Xever ferma les yeux et souhaita se souvenir des conseils que lui avait donné sa mère lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Elle avait été infirmière. Xever prit une minute. Une minute pour se souvenir, pour penser, pour se rappeler. La respiration de June était faible, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, ses mains tremblaient.

_**Les vaisseaux. Tu dois recoudre les vaisseaux sanguins. Vite, avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang. **_

Il occulta sa respiration trop rapide et tenta de passer le fil dans le chat de l'aiguille. Trois essais furent nécessaire avant qu'il n'y parvienne finalement. Xever souleva le bras de June pour l'avoir à son coté et chercha les vaisseaux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver, le sang s'écoulait fort. Il se mit au travail, son souffle se calmant alors que ses nerfs se faisaient d'acier. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus quand il fit les points de suture. Une fois qu'il eut réglé le problème des vaisseaux, il s'occupa du moignon en lui-même. La coupure était droite, nette et propre, Xever s'était concentré pour n'avoir besoin que d'une seule impulsion pour lui trancher la main.

_**Recouds le moignon. Ferme la porte d'entrée infectieuse. **_

Xever hocha la tête, suivant les ordres que la voix de sa mère lui soufflait à l'oreille. Il continua ses sutures, son travail devenant plus ferme et assuré. Une fois cela fait, il rangea les affaires dont il s'était servi et prit June dans ses bras, ébranlé par la situation.

Une boule d'angoisse et de peine se logea dans sa gorge, grossissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que le silence s'épaississait, le laissant seul avec ce qu'il avait fait et les résultats de leurs mésaventures. Un souffle saccadé lui échappa. Il nicha son nez dans les cheveux de June, posant son front contre son crâne. Son odeur douce lui parvînt, mêlée à celle du sang et il craqua. Ses épaules se secouèrent et il resserra ses bras autour de June.

« Je suis désolé... J'avais pas le choix, pleura t-il. »

Xever réarrangea sa prise de manière à ce que June soit installé plus confortablement.

_**Est-ce que ça va marcher ? As-tu mis trop de temps à réagir ? La prochaine fois qu'il se réveillera, sera t-il un zombie ? **_

Xever cacha ses larmes dans le cou de June, fermant les yeux. Au dehors, les grognements des morts-vivants s'étaient tus, tout était de nouveau calme. Il s'appuya contre le mur, son amant brisé serré fort entre ses bras. Les lampes torches éclairèrent la scène de façon dramatique, colorant le sol de rouge et de noir. Xever trembla, renversant la tête en arrière, son regard balaya pour la première fois l'abri dans lequel ils se trouvaient. La pièce était petite, une grille d'aération trônait au milieu du plafond, les ouvertures minces mais nombreuses. Elles leur permettraient de ne pas manquer d'oxygène et les protégeraient des assauts des zombies. L'abri contenait une étagère entière de boites de conserves, toutes alignées avec soin...

_**Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit, June ? As-tu trébuché sur la porte en métal ? **_

Xever frotta sa joue contre sa tempe avec douceur. Le souffle chaud de June se répercutait dans son cou, avec irrégularité. Les mains de Xever glissaient, moites et trempées.

_**Non. Tu es intelligent. Les lampes, tu ne les as pas trouvé par hasard. Tu essayes toujours de me faire croire que tu tombes dessus sans le faire exprès mais je sais que tu es doué pour ce genre de chose. Tu pourrais survivre tout seul, même si tu es bruyant. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. **_

Ses mains étaient toujours pleines de sang, mais aujourd'hui ce sang appartenait à l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Xever haleta, enfouissant plus profondément son nez dans son épaule pour calmer son trouble.

_**Mais dieu ce que moi j'ai besoin de toi. **_

Sa main brûla désagréablement, il n'y prêta pas attention. June l'avait mordu. S'il avait été infecté, il l'était aussi maintenant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la maladie n'ait pas eut le temps de se répandre et qu'il ait été assez rapide. Dans le cas contraire... Ils se transformeraient tout les deux. Cette pensée ne l'ébranla pas le moins du monde.

.

* * *

.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop, le prévint Xever

- Bien sûr que non ! On se manquerait trop, plaisanta June. »

Xever leva les yeux au ciel. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en arrivant aux abords d'une rivière. Les systèmes régissant l'eau étaient tous hors d'usage, prendre une douche n'était plus envisageable de nos jours. La plupart du temps, ils étaient crasseux, la boue maculait leurs vêtements et ils ne sentaient pas la rose. Les réserves d'eaux potables étaient bien trop rares pour les gaspiller en nettoyage. Xever préférait sentir la vieille chaussette que crever de soif. C'est pour cela que dès qu'une occasion comme celle-ci se présentait, ils ne la laissaient pas passer.

Xever se fichait comme de l'an quarante de s'exposer, d'être nu en face de June, ce n'était pas le cas de son amant qui était étrangement pudique.

« On s'est déjà vu nu des milliers de fois, grommela t-il une énième fois.

- C'est pas pareil, répondit June, comme toujours. »

Xever haussa les épaules et prit l'un des échantillons de savons qu'ils avaient en réserve, enlevant ses vêtements sans se soucier que June soit encore en vue. Il trouvait cela dangereux et stupide de se séparer autant. Un zombie pouvait surgir de nulle part, ils étaient vulnérables l'un sans l'autre. Xever n'avait jamais l'esprit tranquille, il se demandait toujours si June était en sécurité et s'il ne faisait pas face à des difficultés. Il se lava rapidement, ne prenant pas vraiment le temps de savourer le fait d'être propre, se nettoya efficacement pour pouvoir rejoindre June, se fichant de froisser son amant.

Il prit le temps d'enfiler son sous-vêtement trempé, ses autres habits et affaires sous le bras, et suivit les pas de June, traquant sa piste sans difficulté. Son amant s'était arrêté juste après un bosquet, ses affaires étaient étalés sans organisation sur le sol, les échantillons gisaient sur une pierre plate près de l'eau. La rivière n'était pas profonde, June était pourtant immergé jusqu'à la taille, assis au milieu du faible courant et tentant tant bien que mal de laver ses longs cheveux.

Un grognement impatient lui prouva qu'il n'y parvenait pas vraiment. Xever soupira et s'éclaircit la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. June sursauta, tournant la tête vers lui avec une expression mécontente sur le visage:

« Hey ! S'indigna t-il.

- C'est bon, râla Xever. »

Il prit le peine que June avait déposé à coté des échantillons et s'approcha vers lui, restant dans son dos pour lui permettre de garder une certaine intimité. Il pouvait déjà voir les oreilles et le cou de June rougir avec embarras. Il prit le gobelet en plastique de ses mains et fit la main basse sur son échantillon de la même façon.

« Donne moi ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmotta June.

Il ne se donna pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, la réponse était assez évidente selon lui. Il s'assit derrière lui, mouillant son boxer dans le mouvement, remplit le gobelet d'eau et le versa sur les cheveux de June avant d'y mettre du savon, frottant pour faire mousser le produit. June soupira, haussant les épaules avec un air résolu. Xever passa le peigne entre ses mèches, les démêlant avec patience et rinça avant de recommencer. Autant user le sachet de shampooing, il sécherait dans leurs sacs s'ils le gardaient. June soupira d'aise lorsqu'il massa son crâne, les muscles de ses épaules se détendant visiblement.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu les gardais longs, lui fit-il remarquer. »

June garda le silence un moment et il continua de laver ses cheveux, versant de l'eau sur sa tête pour faire disparaître le savon. Xever vit June se mordre les lèvres, pensivement, perdu profondément dans ses pensées.

« Une des aides à l'orphelinat m'a dit que ma mère m'avait déposé sur le porche de l'orphelinat, j'avais un an... Elle leur a dit qu'elle apprécierait s'ils pouvaient me laisser avoir les cheveux long, ne pas les couper. »

Xever ne l'interrompit pas, ne lui fit pas part de ses pensées. Il trouvait ça égoïste et bizarre de la part de sa mère d'avoir osé émettre une requête comme celle-ci. Pourquoi avait-elle demandé ça ? Était-ce un moyen d'avoir du contrôle sur la vie de son fils tout en étant loin de lui à la fois ? Un reniflement amusé venant de June lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ce dernier posa son coude sur une de ses jambes et appuya sa tête contre sa main.

« Elle leur a dit qu'elle se plaisait à penser que si jamais elle voulait me retrouver... elle pourrait me reconnaître grâce à ça. »

Xever se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, prenant un moment pour intégrer l'information. Il passa le peigne dans les cheveux de June, ils étaient propres et complétement démêlés à présent. June ricana:

« Et après des connards m'ont dit que c'était les fillettes qui gardaient les cheveux aussi long et j'ai décidé de leur montrer à quel point je les emmerdais, eux et leurs stéréotypes à la con. »

June éclata de rire et Xever sourit, secouant la tête entre exaspération et admiration.

.

* * *

.

Xever avait prit une serviette propre dans son sac pour la déchirer en bande. Ce serait un pansement de fortune en attendant de trouver mieux. Xever nettoya la plaie du mieux qu'il le put, sans la refaire saigner, allégeant ses attouchements le plus possible. Il banda le poignet de June avec douceur et épongea tout le sang au sol, l'odeur lui piquait désagréablement les narines et il ne voulait pas que son amant voit cela en ouvrant les yeux.

_**C'est de ta faute. Tu n'as pas abattu ce foutu zombie quand tu l'avais dans ta ligne de mire. Ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça si tu l'avais dégommé. June n'avait pas besoin de toi, il avait trouvé cet endroit, il aurait pu survivre pour des années avant d'avoir à en sortir. C'est de ta faute. Rien que de ta faute. S'il n'avait pas dû t'ouvrir la porte pour te laisser entrer, si tu n'avais pas mis autant de temps à le suivre dans cet abri, il ne serait pas dans cette situation. Il n'aurait pas si mal. Il n'aurait pas été mordu. C'EST TA FAUTE ! **_

Lorsqu'il astiqua pour la troisième fois le même endroit et qu'il se rendit compte que c'était propre depuis longtemps déjà, Xever s'arrêta.

_**Arrête. Tu n'as plus le droit de craquer. Tu dois être fort maintenant. **_

Xever tourna un peu dans la pièce, examinant les boîtes de conserves avec intérêt et tenta de voir s'il y avait autre chose d'utile dans les parages. Il fut surpris de trouver une réserve d'eau derrière les étagères, un petit réchaud, une mini casserole et une poêle dans un coin de la pièce. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas mangé de viande, se contentant d'aliment en boites ? Xever grogna, la mention de la nourriture faisait gronder son estomac mais il était certain de ne rien pouvoir y garder après ce qu'il avait fait. Son inquiétude était trop forte. Il fouilla dans leur sac et tomba sur les seringues qu'il avait trouvé dans la pharmacie, lorsqu'il avait été obligé d'aller chercher des inhalateurs pour le frère de Kevin. Il fouilla frénétiquement dedans, essayant de mettre la main sur quelques choses d'utile, il se retrouva avec deux petits paquets en main. Un anti-douleur et un anti-biotique.

_**Lequel donner ? Les deux à la fois ? Risque d'overdose ? **_

Xever regarda les piqures avec incertitude, s'asseyant deux secondes avec elles. Il ne supporterait pas de voir June souffrir. Il aurait encore plus mal qu'à l'heure actuelle si la plaie s'infectait. D'où la nécessité de l'anti-biotique.

_**Il va avoir mal. **_

Xever fronça les sourcils, se força à garder son calme. Il fallait qu'il agisse cliniquement. Il se rapprocha de June et se prépara à lui faire une injection intraveineuse.

_**Tu sais le faire. Tu as appris avec ta mère. **_

Il fit l'injection sans problème, rangea la seringue dans le paquet et la jeta dans un coin. June remua et il se concentra instantanément sur lui, revenant sur ses pas et l'écartant du mur sur lequel il l'avait adossé pour s'asseoir derrière lui, le serrer dans ses bras et le soutenir.

_**Serait-il humain ? Garde ton revolver à portée de main au cas où. **_

Xever secoua la tête fermement. Il ne tirerait pas sur June, peu importait qu'il ne s'agisse plus vraiment de lui. Son regard dévia sur la morsure sur sa main, il posa sa joue contre le front de son amant.

_**De toute façon, s'il change, ce sera ton tour juste après. **_

Xever ferma les yeux. June remua encore et Xever posa sa main contre sa joue.

« June ? L'appela t-il, fébrile. »

Un grognement lui répondit, long et rauque. Xever ouvrit les yeux, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de June, il avait le nez totalement enfouit dans son cou. Un bref rire tirant plus vers le sanglot lui échappa, il pressa ses lèvres contre le front de son amant.

« Réveille-toi, petit con, le supplia t-il. »

La tête de June dodelina sur son épaule et sa bouche se cala contre son cou. Xever serra les dents et ferma les yeux, détournant la tête, ne luttant pas.

_**Tu n'as pas été assez rapide. L'amputation ne marche pas. Il s'est transformé.**_

L'effroi contracta son estomac et il fronça les sourcils, appréhendant mais se résignant à son sort.

_**C'est de ta faute. **_

June haleta et Xever se tourna vers lui.

« Xever..., dit-il mâchoire serrée. »

Xever souffla, le noeud dans son ventre se détendant doucement. Il écarta la tête de son amant pour le voir. June avait les traits fermés, ses yeux étaient brouillés par la douleur et il semblait dans le cirage.

« J'ai mal, murmura t-il, la voix éraillé. C'est toi qui m'a fait ça, l'accusa t-il, commençant à se débattre.

- J'ai pas eut le choix... »

L'accusation le percuta de plein fouet, comme un coup de poing à l'estomac, le laissant sans souffle. June se démena contre lui, luttant contre sa prise pour se défaire de son étreinte. Xever resserra ses bras autour de lui pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse.

« Tu m'as coupé la main, gémit June.

- J'ai pas eut le choix, répéta t-il, la voix éraillée. J'ai pas eut le cho...

- Lâche-moi ! Hurla t-il. »

Xever laissa June glisser de ses bras, ne le retînt plus, cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère et l'épuiser inutilement. Il prit sa main, la serra de toutes ses forces contre son visage, bouleversé.

_**Pardonne-moi. **_

June laissa échapper une plainte, un vertige le prit et il s'affaissa au sol, sur le dos, trop faible pour se soutenir. Xever se précipita sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, serrant les dents pour mettre de coté ses propres sentiments et pour prendre soin de lui. June avait perdu beaucoup de sang, son éclat l'avait affaiblit, le rendant délirant. Il s'évanouit au bout d'un moment, mais pas sans prononcer des mots qui restèrent ancrés dans sa mémoire:

« Tu m'as fait du mal. Je te déteste. Je pourrais plus jamais te faire confiance. Je te déteste. Je veux que tu partes. »

Xever jeta un coup d'œil à son pansement et se courba autour de June, épuisé. Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Lorsque des raies de lumière passèrent par les fentes au plafond, Xever se redressa lentement, il avait mal partout, sa main pulsait douloureusement, il ne s'en était pas occupé hier, préoccupé par... Il secoua la tête et sortit le désinfectant pour s'occuper de sa plaie, ne produisant pas un seul son quand l'alcool brûla sa peau à vif. Il coupa une bande de tissus dans un tee-shirt et l'enroula autour de sa paume. Il se sentait vide.

Xever se secoua, il prit le réchaud et une boite contenant de la viande pour cuisiner quelque chose. Il n'avait pas tellement faim mais June aurait besoin de reprendre des forces. Il s'attela à la tâche, travailler l'aidait à ne pas penser. Une odeur alléchante ne tarda pas à s'élever dans la pièce, Xever avait juste mal au ventre. Un petit grognement lui fit relever la tête, June s'agitait dans le lit qu'il lui avait improvisé, son sac à dos lui servant d'oreiller. Xever lui apporta la casserole, approchant de lui lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. June sursauta tout de même lorsqu'il le vit en ouvrant les yeux.

« Faut que tu manges un peu.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça... »

Xever manqua de s'arracher les cheveux à cette question. June ne se souvenait-il pas de l'attaque du zombie ? Avait-il oublié ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Croyait-il qu'il tranchait la main des autres par plaisir ? La peine se transforma en colère dévorante, il avait soudainement besoin d'exprimer son mal-être en hurlant, en criant. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il se contenta d'expliquer, calmement mais avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix:

« Il t'avait mordu. C'était ça où te laisser mourir. »

Il voulait tellement que son amant comprenne, qu'il essaye de se mettre à sa place... Tout comme lui comprenait qu'il se sente apeuré au vu de ce qu'il avait fait. Xever n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avoir osé faire cela, plus il y pensait, plus il se distançait de son acte, le voyant à travers les yeux d'un autre. Cet autre qui était si désespéré à l'idée que sa moitié meure qu'elle pouvait aller jusqu'aux plus grandes extrêmes, se laisser aveugler par l'espoir, perdant de vue le raisonnable. Xever aurait aimé que son amant voit à quel point son affection pour lui le biaisait, lui qui avait tenu jusque là avec une certaine ligne de conduite... June ferma la bouche, baissant les yeux.

_**Il te voit comme celui qui tenait la hache lorsqu'il a eut sa main coupée. Sa réaction est normale. C'est encore trop frais, laisse lui le temps de digérer. **_

Xever soupira et piocha dans ce qu'il avait cuisiné pour lui donner les meilleurs morceaux de viandes, il se ferait une autre boite pour lui plus tard s'il avait faim. June le laissa faire, son bras mutilé contre sa poitrine. Xever parvint à lui donner la moitié de la conserve avant qu'il ne l'interrompe:

« Je ne m'en souviens plus, avoua t-il. »

Xever haussa les épaules, il touilla la casserole, ses yeux s'attardant partout sauf sur son amant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait la sensation que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, que June garderait toujours une rancune envers lui pour ce qu'il avait fait. La vérité, c'est que Xever préférait qu'il soit vivant et en colère contre lui que mort. Il n'avait pas pu le tuer. Il était content de ne pas l'avoir tué. Lui amputer la main avait été la seule option, s'ils pouvaient revenir en arrière, il referait exactement la même chose. Le révolver était toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce, Xever n'avait pas réussi à le ramasser, il ne voulait plus toucher une arme à feu de sa vie. June lui prit la casserole des mains, manipulant avec maladresse l'ustensile pour le déposer par terre en un petit bruit métallique.

_**Il était gaucher. **_

Xever voulut détourner le regard mais June ne le laissa pas faire, il passa une main sur sa joue pour qu'il tourne la tête, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens:

« J'suis fatigué, j'vais pas tardé à m'évanouir encore, dit-il d'une voix traînante. J'veux juste... remonter le temps au moment où j'étais content que tu m'aies retrouvé et où... »

June soupira, vacillant sur lui même. Il était épuisé et Xever le dévisagea, posant avec hésitation une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir et l'empêcher de tomber. Le teint blême, ses lèvres tremblaient parfois, cachant ses dents serrées avec force l'une contre l'autre. Son corps se crispait par intermittence, sûrement quand la douleur devenait trop intense. S'il avait pu faire en sorte que ce soit sa main à la place de celle de June, il l'aurait fait.

« Tu m'as sauvé, chuchota t-il faiblement. »

Xever serra fort les mâchoires lorsque les épaules de June s'affaissèrent.

« J'ai pas pu t'abattre. »

Cette déclaration cachait tellement de chose.

_**Je n'ai pas pu te tuer, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de t'achever... **_

June acquiesça, légèrement étourdi, fragile. Xever le borda, remontant la couverture polaire sur lui.

« Dors, repose-toi. »

Xever voulut se lever seulement June l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras, ne gardant les yeux ouverts que par la force de sa volonté. Xever déglutit, se demandant ce qui sortirait de la bouche de son amant.

« Reste, demanda June. T'as une sale tête. »

Xever se détendit, soulagé. Il ne discuta pas, ignorant les paroles blessantes que son amant avait grommelé quand il était perdu entre délire et souffrance. Il se glissa sous la couverture à ses cotés et June hésita une seconde, le regardant avec prudence avant d'envoyer valser sa réserve et de se blottir contre lui, tenant son bras blessé hors de sa portée pour éviter de se faire mal sans le faire exprès.

_**Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il avait mal. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sous la douleur. June t'aime. **_

Xever pressa ses lèvres contre son front, incertain. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait et ne devait pas faire. La situation était encore trop fraiche, il fallait qu'ils en parlent posément et June n'était pas en état de tenir une discussion sérieuse pour le moment. Le stress et la fatigue lui retombèrent dessus lourdement, le tenant au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Je te ferais une piqure de calmant quand on se réveillera. »

June ne lui répondit pas, il s'était déjà endormi.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**Voila la suite ! Désolé de l'attente, j'espère qu'elle vous plait hin hin. Merci à Maeve Fantaisie pour son aide précieuse - très précieuse - concernant les détails médicaux de ce chapitre, sans elle, j'aurais fait un travail de sagouin XD  
**

**Review ?**


	9. Convalescence

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas mais Xever et June oui !

**Note: **En retard d'un jour, roh c'est bon hein ;)**  
**

.

* * *

.

******Chapitre 8  
**

.

**Convalescence**

.

L'abri regorgeait de ressource, ils avaient assez de nourriture pour pouvoir se rétablir correctement. Peut-être même s'empâter un peu mais Xever n'y comptait pas. June avait reprit du poils de la bête pendant les deux jours qui avaient précédés, il pouvait à présent passer toute une matinée éveillé sans avoir de vertige et sans s'évanouir de douleur. Xever avait utilisé tout les calmants et les anti-biotiques dans leurs réserves pour l'apaiser, faisant attention à ne pas sur-doser les produits. Xever avait refait son pansement ce matin, la plaie avait cessé de saigner et elle ne s'infectait pas. June avait détourné le regard pendant toute la durée de l'opération.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé. June devenait de plus en plus distant avec lui et Xever ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il espérait que leur relation s'améliorerait, qu'ils pourraient surmonter cela. Ils avaient juste besoin de temps pour mettre cette histoire derrière eux.

Le troisième jour, Xever partit chasser, ne supportant plus la tension entre eux. June ne parlait pas. Il ne disait rien. Il détestait ça. Son amant n'était pas cet homme qui restait dans son coin sans rien dire, contemplant pendant une heure le même pan de mur. Il était blessé. Il avait mal. Mais qu'il parle, bon sang ! Qu'il lui hurle dessus si ça pouvait le faire se sentir mieux !

Xever avait cru que June avait compris lorsqu'il l'avait laissé dormir avec lui la première nuit. Il avait été stupide de croire cela, c'était le stress qui avait prit la parole, pas l'affection qu'il lui portait. June avait eut besoin de réconfort et il avait été présent, point.

Quand il revint de sa chasse avec plusieurs volatiles, rien n'avait changé. Xever n'insista pas, il se montra tout aussi présent pour June dans les jours suivants, devenant sa main gauche, l'aidant lorsqu'il en manifestait le besoin.

_**Laisse lui du temps. Laisse-le respirer. **_

Xever garda ses distances, ne proposant plus son assistance systématiquement, ne voulant pas envahir son espace. June commença à se débrouiller tout seul, de la main droite. Xever le voyait s'entraîner à prendre des choses, à ouvrir une boite sans aucune aide. Plus June avançait dans ses progrès, plus il devenait froid avec lui. Xever n'avait jamais été le champion des mots, il préférait les actes aux grands discours. Il savait que tout ne pouvait pas s'exprimer par geste, que des efforts devaient être fait. Mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, June levait ses grands yeux gris vers lui et la culpabilité et la tristesse lui nouaient la gorge, scellant ses lèvres.

June n'avait plus besoin de pansement, sa peau ne s'était pas complétement reformée, il aurait besoin de temps pour se rétablir mais il était sur la bonne voie. Malgré sa guérison physique, leur relation empira. Une nuit, lorsque Xever se coucha dans leur lit improvisé, June ne le rejoignit pas. Il ne le fit pas non plus les nuits suivantes. Combien de temps devait-il attendre ? Est-ce que June avait eut assez de temps pour reprendre ses esprits par rapport à ce qui s'était passé ? Xever n'avait jamais eut de discussion d'adulte. Il avait quatorze ans lorsque le monde avait été plongé dans le chaos, ses parents n'avaient pas eut le temps de le conseiller, de lui dire comment se sortir d'une telle situation.

Et à bien y penser... Si le monde avait été comme avant, il aurait sûrement été en prison pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais encore une fois, si le monde avait été comme autrefois, Xever n'aurait jamais dû couper la main de June vu que les zombies n'auraient pas existé. Les conserves s'épuisaient, il faisait de son mieux pour aller à la chasse le plus souvent possible, pour pouvoir garder les boîtes quand ils sortiraient d'ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas resté terré dans l'abri toutes leurs vies, ils devaient tenter de vivre à l'extérieur, au grand air.

_**Tu ne peux pas rester ici. June pourrait. **_

Xever secoua la tête. June ne pourrait pas supporter de rester dans le noir toute sa vie, de ne plus voir le soleil. Il n'était pas un homme sédentaire. Il rangea une fois de plus ses affaires pour se donner un but et quand il n'eut vraiment plus rien à faire, il se résolut à aller se coucher. Xever remonta la couverture sur son épaule. Il se sentait tellement assaillit par ses pensées ce soir là qu'il ne parvint pas à s'endormir, les yeux ouverts sur le vide.

_**Parle. Dis quelque chose. Il ne dort pas. **_

Son cœur battit fort dans ses tempes, couvrant le bruit de leurs respirations. Xever prit une inspiration, deux, cinq. Lorsque les mots se bousculèrent dans sa tête avec violence et menacèrent de le rendre fou, il ouvrit la bouche:

« Quand tu seras remis et qu'on aura rassemblé toutes nos affaires... On pourra se séparer si c'est ce que tu veux. »

La proposition lui brisait le cœur, seulement il le pensait. Si June ne voulait vraiment plus de lui, il le laisserait s'en aller. June fit un léger mouvement, se tournant vers lui. Xever ne se retourna pas, lui cachant son visage.

« Peut-être, répondit June, la voix incertaine. »

Xever ferma les yeux, soupirant lourdement. La peine laissa la place à la colère et il se redressa pour faire face à June. Ce dernier était toujours allongé, dos à lui.

« La moindre des choses, ce serait de me regarder quand tu dis ça, dit-il sèchement. »

Xever remonta ses jambes contre son torse, un peu comme une sorte de bouclier tandis que June se redressait, ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux baissés sur sa couverture.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise..., demanda June d'une petite voix en haussant les épaules. »

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi on ne s'adresse plus la parole ? Ou encore pourquoi on fait lit séparé alors qu'on se les gèle ? Ou encore pourquoi tu veux qu'on se sépare !? Éructa t-il, perdant patience.

- Je veux pas qu'on se sépare ! Éclata June, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot. »

La déclaration de June jeta un silence entre eux. Xever le dévisagea. Il ne comprenait plus. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Si June ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent, pourquoi agir de cette façon ? La respiration de June s'affola, s'accélérant. Xever n'était pas le seul à avoir accumulé les pensées et à les ruminer.

« Je veux pas, répéta June. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Me traîner derrière toi comme un boulet ? Je sers plus à rien, je sais même pas m'habiller tout seul, comment je pourrais me défendre avec ça, cracha June en levant son moignon. »

Xever le regarda, rempli d'effroi aux propos de son amant. La peine se mêla de nouveau à la colère, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche, trop choqué pour l'interrompre et mettre fin à ses paroles stupides. June leva les yeux pour croiser les siens, triste.

« On sait comment ça se passe dehors. Je tiendrais pas deux jours, je vais faire que te ralentir. Je te connais, tu vas essayer de prendre soin de moi, de me protéger à tout prix, tu vas te mettre encore plus en danger. Je déteste quand tu te mets en danger, et ça sera pire maintenant. »

June retroussa les lèvres, amer. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son bras mutilé et il l'agita dans sa direction, détournant le regard. Xever fronça les sourcils, attendant ses prochaines explications.

« Puis ce truc est dégoûtant, je peux à peine le regarder moi-même, comment tu pourrais avoir envie de... »

Xever secoua la tête, il en avait assez entendu.

« T'es vraiment con. »

June s'interrompit, tournant les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris un camion de plein fouet tellement il était surpris, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Xever sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'effacer peu à peu dans sa poitrine. June ne lui reprochait rien. Il avait la trouille. Qui n'aurait pas la trouille d'affronter un monde de zombie avec une main en moins ? Ce que Xever acceptait moins, c'était que son amant doute de lui et pense que sa condition physique avait un poids quelconque sur l'affection qu'il lui portait. Xever ne se fichait pas de l'apparence de June, il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, il était fou de ses yeux gris, de son sourire et de son corps svelte. Mais la première chose dont il était tombé sous le charme, c'était de son humour débile, de ses habitudes étranges, de sa façon de toujours s'exalter pour la moindre chose. Il se fichait que June ait un moignon là où aurait dû se trouver sa main. Il aurait pu avoir une passoire à la place du bras qu'il s'en serait fichu comme de l'an quarante. Pourtant... June avait-il tout les torts de penser de cette façon ?

_**Non. Il te demande sans arrêt si tu l'aimes, pas une seule fois tu n'as été capable de lui répondre. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir peur. Tu as beau lui montrer, exprimer ce que tu ressens avec les gestes, des fois ça ne suffit pas. **_

June le fixait toujours, ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes et Xever se décida enfin à utiliser ses mots. Il se rapprocha de lui, plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait été dans le mois qui s'était écoulé.

« Ce truc, comme tu dis. Je m'en fiche. Je crois que c'est la dernière chose dont je me soucies sur cette planète merdique. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes incertitudes, t'as pas assez confiance en toi. Tu ne peux pas te servir de ta main droite tout de suite, et alors ? Tu as du temps pour apprendre !

- Les zombies dehors en ont rien à foutre du temps qu'il me faut pour appren...

- Je les emmerde, ces enfoirés, le coupa t-il. »

June se mordit les lèvres, les épaules courbées. Xever ne l'avait jamais vu si peu sûr de lui. Il avait réussit à maintenir un masque jusque là, lui cachant ses doutes, ses peurs et ses pensées... Il n'avait rien vu, tout comme June n'avait pas vu combien il se fichait de tout cela. Xever sentit sa gorge se serrer:

« Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça pour quoi, bon sang ? Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot, c'est pas parce que je le dis pas que je le ressens pas ! »

June cligna des yeux, essayant d'intégrer ce que Xever venait de dire tout en retenant ses larmes. Il eut l'air peiné en l'entendant dire "je t'aime", comme si c'était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre et comme si cela le faisait physiquement souffrir à la fois.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais plus de moi, que t'en aurais marre d'avoir à m'aider... Tu vas pas en avoir marre ? Demanda June, détournant les yeux. »

Xever baissa les yeux en serrant les dents. Il fit glisser sa main de son genoux pour mieux prendre celle de June, entremêlant leurs doigts et les serrant entre les siens. Il releva les yeux et pencha la tête pour croiser son regard, se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Non, répondit-il furieusement, le ton empreint de sincérité. »

June hocha la tête de façon stupide, le dévisageant avec intensité, comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'être tombé sur lui et d'en être arrivé là aujourd'hui. Xever fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, encore agacé par toutes les prises de tête qu'un simple malentendu avait crée. Il tira doucement sur la main de June.

« Viens-là, sale con. »

June renifla entre l'amusement et les larmes et ne protesta pas lorsque Xever l'entoura de ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou et se lovant contre lui.

.

* * *

.

June avait cessé de l'ignorer, il avait repris ses babillages incessants, parlant à tord et à travers malgré ses quelques accros quand ses yeux croisaient le chemin de son moignon. Ils avaient décidé de rester à l'abri le temps qu'il apprenne à vivre avec sa main en moins. Se servir uniquement de la droite était complexe pour lui, elle n'était pas aussi ferme et stable que l'avait été la gauche. Xever tenter de l'aider de façon subtile, lui tendant souvent des objets pour qu'il s'habitue à ce changement dans sa vie. Il avait parfois surpris son amant entrain de s'exercer à manier son couteau, le regard déterminé et les doigts peu coopératifs. Il arrivait que June perde espoir, qu'il baisse les bras mais Xever était toujours derrière lui pour le secouer et lui remettre du plomb dans la tête.

Xever était entrain de passer le peigne dans ses longs cheveux lorsque la première complication dûe à son amputation se manifesta. Le débit de parole de June avait commencé à diminuer et il s'était finalement tut, le corps entièrement crispé et le bras contre son ventre. Xever avait froncé les sourcils, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'sais pas... Des fois j'ai encore l'impression de sentir ma main alors qu'elle n'est plus là... c'est comme si on me l'écrasait... C'est bizarre, avait avoué June, le souffle haletant. »

Xever s'était interrompu pour lui masser doucement ses épaules, descendant doucement sur ses bras. June était resté contracté une heure durant avant de se détendre lentement, devenant malléable entre ses doigts. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à June, il aurait aimé que sa mère soit là pour le lui expliquer et lui dire quoi faire pour soulager ses douleurs. Son amant avait vacillé, s'appuyant plus lourdement contre lui et Xever l'avait pris dans ses bras pour aller le déposer dans leur lit pour le laisser se reposer. June avait soupiré de soulagement, ouvrant un œil pour le regarder. Xever avait remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et il avait suivi le geste du regard, pensif:

« Peut-être qu'on devrait les couper, avait-il dit. »

Xever s'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue, l'observant avec attention pour essayer de deviner les motifs derrière cette proposition. June avait haussé les épaules, refermant les yeux.

« C'est comme ça qu'il m'a eut le zombie, il m'a traîné par les cheveux. T'avais raison, c'est pas prudent de les garder aussi long. »

June avait soupiré et avait somnolé. Xever ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois, une seule, où il avait dit que les cheveux de son amant était gênant où le mettait en danger. June les aimait long, appréciait que Xever prenne soin de lui en les démêlant, même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Selon lui, le zombie l'aurait eut avec ou sans ses cheveux dans le chemin, ils n'avaient pas été assez prudent. Il ne voulait pas que June abandonne quelque chose auquel il tenait par soucis pratique.

Il s'était donc lancé à la recherche d'un moyen pour que son amant abandonne son idée de les raccourcir. Il était parti en raid sans lui, lui disant qu'il allait dans la forêt pour chasser tandis qu'il se rapprochait des maisons pour chercher quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire. Les salles de bain avaient été vidées par d'autres survivants, Xever devait s'éloigner de leur abris de plus en plus à chaque raid. Il se tenait loin des zombies, portait des vêtements leur appartenant pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Son odeur se confondait assez pour qu'il voyage d'habitations en habitations sans être dérangé dans ses recherches. Il allait se résigner quand il trouva enfin des objets qui pourraient lui être utile. La maison était tout aussi vide que les précédentes, à l'exception de deux grands peignes courbés noirs. Leurs formes les avaient sûrement discrédités aux yeux des personnes qui avaient fait les fouilles ici. Xever en revanche, les trouva parfait pour ce qu'il voulait en faire.

La soeur de Dorian avait acheté un peigne brésilien une fois, ses cheveux longs devenant trop encombrants pour les travaux de la ferme et l'idée de la jeune-femme inspira Xever. Il les mit dans son sac et fit demi-tour, chassant un pigeon en rentrant à l'abri. Il se servit du système de déverrouillage qu'il avait crée un mois auparavant pour pouvoir sortir et entrer à sa convenance sans que son amant n'ait à se déplacer. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'abri, June était entrain de s'entraîner avec sa main droite, saisissant des objets, les reposant à des endroits précis, recommençant, inlassablement. Xever l'embrassa sur la tempe et s'occupa de préparer le pigeon qu'il avait tiré, le mettant à chauffer dans la poêle sur le réchaud. Il s'attela ensuite à son projet.

Xever fit trois trous sur chaque peigne au niveau de l'armature et sacrifia le fil élastique noir qu'ils avaient en réserve pour créer une sorte de filet, les passant dans les trous qu'il avait percé grâce à un couteau fin. Le pigeon avait fini de cuire, il se dépêcha de réchauffer une boîte pour l'accompagner et les servi. Avant de laisser June manger, il passa derrière lui et remonta ses cheveux sur sa nuque, y passant les peignes de sorte à ce que ses mèches soient prisonnières du petit filet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda June, curieux. »

Xever s'éloigna lorsque les peignes furent solidement placés et s'assit devant lui avec son assiette, commençant à manger. June haussa un sourcil, passant une main sur l'arrière de sa tête pour voir ce qu'il avait fait. Ses doigts voyagèrent sur le bijou improvisé et il le dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Xever haussa les épaules.

« Comme ça tu n'auras pas à les couper, grommela t-il. »

June passa une fois de plus une main dans ses cheveux et lui envoya un sourire. C'était l'un des plus sincères que Xever avait vu apparaître sur ses lèvres depuis leurs retrouvailles.

.

* * *

.

Les réserves de conserves vinrent à s'épuiser, June avait plus de contrôle et de précision au niveau de sa main droite, il était temps pour eux de reprendre la route. Xever savait qu'ils ne trouveraient pas de nourriture dans ce village, il en avait fait le tour et tout avait déjà été pris par ici, il faudrait qu'ils marchent longtemps.

_**Profite de ne manquer de rien, embarque les dernières boites de conserves, elles vous tiendront en vie pendant votre voyage, après il faudra reprendre les raids. **_

Ils préparèrent leurs affaires, se servant du troisième sac à dos vide qu'ils emportaient à chaque fois avec eux pour les provisions et le remplirent à rabord, entassant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les boites et autres affaires tels que le réchaud et les petites casseroles. Après avoir fait un dernier tour d'horizon, June se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire hésitant aux lèvres:

« Prêt ? »

Xever balaya l'abri du regard encore une fois et hocha lentement la tête tandis que June venait se coller contre lui.

« On est prêt à repartir, acquiesça t-il. »

June frotta sa joue contre son épaule et se décala pour enfiler son sac à dos, n'ayant pas besoin d'assistance. Xever ne lui proposa pas son aide pour monter à l'échelle non plus, il savait qu'il était parfaitement capable d'y arriver seul. Il monta à l'air libre en premier, ouvrant la voie. Aucun zombie n'attendait dehors, il n'y avait pas un grain de vent et le soleil brillait fort au dessus de sa tête. Xever observa le lointain. Une main se glissa dans la sienne et il se tourna vers June. Deux grands yeux gris s'éveillèrent et s'ouvrirent sur le monde, sa bouche s'étira en un sourire éblouissant.

« On y va ? Demanda June avec enthousiasme. »

Xever serra ses doigts doucement:

« C'est parti. »

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**Voila, voila ! Je vous annonce qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres et l'épilogue ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours :D  
**

**Une revieeeeeeew ? S'iou plait ? XD  
**


	10. Absence

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas mais Xever et June oui !

**Note:** Bonne lecture à tous :D**  
**

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 9  
**

.

**Absence**

.

Xever se sentait étrange. Sa tête était embrouillée, comme si une épaisse fumée s'était installée dans son cerveau avec l'idée d'y rester pour toujours. Il était fatigué, il avait la sensation que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

« Xeveeeeeeer ! Geignit June. J'ai faiiiiim ! »

La tête de Xever s'éclaircit immédiatement, le ramenant au temps présent. Il était avec June, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une maison pour reprendre leurs souffles, un petit groupe de zombie les avait poursuivit jusqu'ici et il avait bien cru que ce serait leur dernier jour sur cette terre. Heureusement, June s'était retourné et avait dégommé quelque morts-vivants d'une balle dans la tête. Xever regarda sa montre.

« On ne va pas manger maintenant, il est trop tôt. Après tu vas encore abuser sur la nourriture, on doit se rationner.

- Mais j'ai mal au ventre tellement j'ai faim, bouda t-il. »

Xever observa June. Son amant était assis par terre, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre avec une petite grimace contrite, son moignon était recouvert par la longue manche de son pull qu'il avait noué au bout. June pencha la tête sur le coté, le fixant avec insistance, un air suppliant plissant ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse.

« Non, June, le réprimanda t-il.

- Mais ! Grogna t-il. J'ai regardé Alien trois fois quand j'étais gosse et depuis chaque fois que j'ai mal au ventre, je flippe ! Babilla t-il.

- Pas une raison valable.

- Mon ventre dit que c'est une raison valable, grommela June. Je dois savoir si j'ai juste faim ou si un Alien va me sortir par le nombril ! Insista t-il. »

Xever leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, exaspéré. Il regarda une fois de plus par la fenêtre pour voir si les zombies ne les avaient pas suivi jusque là. Il était entrain de vérifier ça quand l'étrange étourdissement l'avait pris. Il devait avoir faim aussi.

« Xeveeeeer, supplia June.

- Bon sang, prends une boîte et tais-toi ! Siffla t-il. Tu vas ameuter tout le quartier ! »

Xever lui lança son sac à dos et le laissa chercher sa boite de conserve pendant qu'il observait les environs. Il gratta sa barbe pensivement. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre dans son dos mais il ne se retourna pas, June préparait le repas. Son amant se débrouillait à présent comme un chef, il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour quoi que ce soit, redevenant aussi indépendant que quand il avait encore sa main gauche.

« C'est ton anniversaire demain, dit June, d'un ton engageant.

- Parce que tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? Rétorqua t-il, reniflant avec amusement.

- Oui. On est le 6 juillet 2024, répondit-il comme si c'était évident. »

Xever grogna pour montrer qu'il avait entendu ce que son amant lui avait dit. Il se détourna enfin de son poste de guet pour prendre place à coté de lui. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement fêter son anniversaire. Il allait "fêter" ses vingt-quatre ans, plus le temps passait, plus il estimait que le monde était foutu. Si un antidote existait, il aurait été découvert des années auparavant. Ce genre d'événement n'ajoutait que plus de question à la longue liste qui attendait déjà dans les tréfonds de son cerveau et qui ne trouveraient sûrement jamais de réponse:

_**Pourquoi suis-je né dans un monde comme celui-ci ? **_

_**Comment l'épidémie s'est-elle répandue ? **_

_**Y a t-il encore des survivants ? **_

_**Combien d'humains y a t-il sur terre ? **_

_**Combien de temps avant qu'on ne meure tous de faim ? **_

June lui donna la moitié restante de la boîte et il secoua la tête. Penser de cette façon ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'ils continuent et qu'ils vivent le plus longtemps possible, tout les deux. Les choses ne s'amélioreraient peut-être pas mais ils apprenaient de jours en jours. Xever traça la cicatrice sur la joue de June avec le pouce, le faisant sourire et lever les yeux au ciel. Il mangea le reste, un noeud se dénouant dans son estomac et lorsqu'ils furent sûrs de ne plus être en danger, ils sortirent pour continuer à chercher de la nourriture et trouver une maison où dormir.

Une fois la nuit venue, Xever et June s'installèrent face à face sur le lit. La chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était petite, la tapisserie était franchement ridicule, comme dans une chambre de mamie. Le lit était énorme, quatre personnes y auraient largement tenu allongées et une moquette beige et moelleuse recouvrait le sol, les anciens propriétaires avaient surement été des partisans de la décoration-fouillie, rien ne s'accordait. June lui tendit son bras sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander et Xever posa doucement ses mains sur son membre abîmé, massant son poignet pour apaiser les douleurs fantômes qui le saisissaient parfois, le torturant. June n'avait pas eut mal depuis longtemps, leur rituel du soir améliorant considérablement son état. Le massage de Xever se transforma rapidement en caresses, s'allégeant et devenant plus electrique. Il s'amusa de voir les poils sur les bras de June se hérisser, effleurant sa peau de façon délibérée.

La respiration de son amant eut un raté et l'instant d'après, il se penchait sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, impatient et avide, comme à son habitude. La paume de Xever épousa l'arrondis de sa joue, se frayant un chemin sur sa nuque pour défaire la pince brésilienne et libérer ses cheveux. June sourit contre lui, sa bouche chaude se pressant plus fort contre la sienne, avec espièglerie. Il semblait s'amuser follement du fait qu'il adorait sa chevelure. Xever pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, ses bras qui glissaient contre sa peau pour s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et le rapprocher de lui. June le reversa sous lui, déviant ses baisers pour l'embrasser sur le front avec sensualité, offrant le même traitement à ses joues et à son menton, se fichant de la barbe qui commençait à y devenir trop présente. Xever frissonna de tout son être, les attouchements de June éveillaient la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses, le faisant se sentir fébrile et en manque. Son corps se réchauffa soudainement, il passa ses mains sur les reins de June pour le maintenir contre lui avec force, pour ne pas qu'il se sauve et le laisse avec ce feu sur les bras. La pièce paraissait crépiter de l'énergie électrique qui s'élevait lentement entre eux, les plongeant dans un silence lourd de sensations.

Lorsque Xever ne put plus supporter que les lèvres de June se posent partout sauf sur les siennes, il agrippa sa nuque et l'attira à lui possessivement, faisant butter leur bouche l'une contre l'autre sans douceur. June le mordit, le taquinant avec langueur et ouvrit la bouche. Jusque là, leurs baisers auraient pu passer pour "chastes". Ils ne l'étaient plus à présent. Xever grogna, un bruit sourd, rauque, qui lui avait été arraché de quelque part au niveau du ventre, là où il sentait les papillons s'affoler. Le corps de June l'appuya lourdement dans le matelas, il manqua de souffle, vola les respirations de son amant en guise de vengeance, rendit caresses pour caresses... Les vêtements tombèrent, de trop, leurs mains traînèrent sur le corps de l'autre avec plus d'insistance, se faisant plus pressantes, tantôt tendres, tantôt orageuses. Xever perdit la tête et le contrôle, les oreilles bourdonnant des soupirs de June, grisé par leur étreinte.

La chaleur suffocante les quitta, rendant leurs respirations haletantes plus douces et leurs baisers moins urgent. June égara sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, les repoussant de son front avec affection, souriant tandis que Xever enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Ce dernier frissonna, sa bouche lui picotait encore, un vestige des lèvres de June. Il ouvrit les yeux et toisa la tapisserie vieillotte en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de ricaner. June s'esclaffa:

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Xever grogna et le renversa sous lui, s'étalant de tout son long contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes et posant ses avant-bras sur son torse, les croisant devant lui pour poser son menton dessus. June le regarda faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, levant un sourcil. Xever le fixa avec mécontentement.

« Quoi, monsieur ronchon ? Demanda June.

- Tais-toi ou je t'écrase, le menaça t-il. »

June eut un petit rire, il passa ses doigts sur son menton, tiraillant les poils de sa barbe pour l'embêter. Xever fronça le nez, la chatouille lui donnant envie de s'écarter. Il était beaucoup trop confortablement installé pour bouger.

« Rabat-joie, l'insulta June. »

Xever leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils durent se perdre sous ses cheveux. June se mordit les lèvres, une lueur mutine brillant dans le fond de ses yeux. La vision précise de Xever se brouilla un moment. Soudain, son cerveau eut une sorte de court-circuit, son esprit s'obscurcissant et une brume épaisse manqua de le faire s'endormir sur le coup.

« Xever ? L'appela June. »

Le brouillard se dissipa et Xever ferma les yeux une seconde pour rassembler ses idées. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, June le contemplait avec inquiétude, la tête penchée sur le coté. Ce dernier traça délicatement son sourcil du bout de l'index, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre.

« Et toi, t'as pas honte de te taper un petit jeune ? Rétorqua t-il, la voix rauque. »

June ouvrit la bouche, outré. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et le sourire de Xever s'étira avec amusement.

« Je suis pas vieux !

- Trente et un ans, tu commences à avoir de la bouteille, se moqua t-il. »

June le fixa et un grondement long et faussement furieux sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Xever frissonna, une anticipation fébrile faisant vibrer sa peau. June cessa enfin de grogner et le fit rouler brusquement sous lui, le faisant éclater de rire. Son amant avala son rire en un baiser et Xever sentit une chaleur bien connue monter dans son corps. June se décala, mordillant ses lèvres avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Encore ?

- Hmm... »

Xever couvrit sa bouche de la sienne, laissant le feu reprendre possession de lui.

.

* * *

.

« Fais attention quand tu sortiras, deux zombies à droite et un à gauche, le prévint June.

- D'accord. Prends le sac. »

June hocha la tête et enfila le sac à dos avec un soupir, la journée avait été longue et ils étaient épuisés. Les zombies s'étaient donné le mot aujourd'hui, ils avaient beau être efficaces et discrets, Les morts-vivants paraissaient ne pas gober leurs feintes et subterfuges aujourd'hui. Xever fit tournoyer sa hache entre ses doigts avec nervosité et ils sortirent, jamais loin de l'autre au cas où. June lança un couteau dans la tête d'une de ces monstruosités, avec adresse et élégance. Xever en décapita un aussi, le regardant s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il s'apprêtait à courir quand son cerveau eut une de ces pauses bizarres qu'il avait déjà expérimenté auparavant. Sa tête s'embrouilla, ses membres ne répondirent plus aux ordres que lui donnait son cerveau.

« Xever ! Cria June. »

Ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus, étaient ancrés sur le sol avec force, ne lui permettant plus de faire un pas. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, comme s'il avait été sur le point de s'endormir.

_**Reprends-toi. Vite. C'est dangereux. **_

June se précipita à ses cotés, tuant le zombie qui était sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Les trois morts-vivants restants furent bientôt rejoint par toute une horde et Xever ne parvenait toujours pas à retrouver le contrôle de son corps. June le tira à sa suite, le traînant sans délicatesse.

_**Aide-le. Allez, reveille toi !**_

Ils n'allaient pas assez vite, Xever était un poids mort pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette transe bizarre. Des tâches noires brillèrent devant ses yeux et il eut l'impression de perdre la vue.

**.oOo.**

_**« Fais attention de ne pas lui faire mal. **_

_**- Il ne sent rien de toute façon. **_

_**- On ne peut pas le savoir, ça. Ne fais pas l'idiot. **_

_**- Tu sais mieux que moi qu'il ne sent rien du tout. Il n'est pas conscient. »**_

**.oOo.**

Xever rouvrit les yeux, les taches noires avaient disparus. Il était dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, assis sur un canapé qui sentait le vieux tissus.

« Tu es enfin revenu à toi. »

June s'approcha avec soulagement, le dévisageant avec attention et inquiétude. Xever fronça les sourcils, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était les zombies qui leur courraient après et son amant le traînant derrière lui. June passa une main sur sa joue, s'approchant si près que leurs nez se touchèrent, observant ses yeux avec minutie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Marmonna Xever.

- C'est à toi de me le dire, répondit-il calmement. »

June prit place sur un fauteuil en face de lui, se penchant jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, frottant distraitement son moignon tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Xever fronça de nouveau les sourcils et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en un tic nerveux, tentant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Rien ne lui revint. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai eut une absence..., commença t-il avec hésitation.

- Une absence de vingt-minute ! S'exclama June. Tu avais déjà eut ça avant ?

- Pas vraiment, pas comme ça... Je sais pas, c'est bizarre, avoua t-il. »

June se passa une main dans les cheveux, fermant les yeux un instant comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Xever avait de nouveau les idées claires, ses paupières ne pesaient plus une tonne et il se sentait bien, même si un peu fatigué. June soupira, rouvrant les yeux:

« Explique-moi, demanda t-il.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même si c'est lié... Ça fait une semaine environ que mes pensées s'embrouillent et que je suis... fatigué. Ça fait une sorte de brouillard et je me perds, expliqua t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta t-il. »

June s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer son cou dans le processus. Il grimaça et Xever se demanda ce qu'il avait dû affronter pendant son absence. Que lui arrivait-il ? Perdait-il la boule ?

« Je vais bien. Je t'ai traîné jusqu'à une maison, j'ai tout barricadé et les zombies ont fini par se lasser quand ils ont compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas entrer. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. »

Xever détourna les yeux. Il espérait ne plus avoir ce genre d'engourdissement, il n'aimait pas le fait de les mettre en péril de cette façon. June le détaillait de haut en bas, se mordant les lèvres.

« C'est dangereux, dit-il. Imagine que ça se reproduise quand on est entrain de fouiller les environs séparément ?

- Hhm...

Xever ne voulait pas continuer sur ce sujet. June voudrait qu'ils s'installent le temps de régler son problème et ils n'étaient même pas certains qu'il s'agisse d'un soucis grave ou non. Xever avait perdu le contrôle de la situation durant vingt-minute. Il détestait cela mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un mauvais survivant. Il n'avait pas envie de rester terrer dans une chambre alors qu'ils n'avaient aucunes preuves que le phénomène se reproduirait. Heureusement, June le connaissait assez bien pour ne pas proposer une telle chose, il se contenta de soupirer, passant une fois de plus une main dans ses cheveux en grommelant:

« J'aime pas ça... »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, June ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Xever avait parfois des moments où il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, son corps bougeait et il suivait June de façon automatique, sans être mentalement présent. La plus longue absence dura une heure entière, pendant ce laps de temps, il marcha à coté de June et manqua de se faire taillader en pièce par un mort-vivant. Si son amant n'avait pas été là, il l'aurait sûrement été.

Xever voyait sans cesse l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Les rôles étaient inversés, ce n'était plus June qui avait besoin d'aide maintenant. Il avait peur. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Était-ce un trop plein de stress ? Ou pire ?

_**Liste ce qui pourrait être à l'origine des absences. Trouble de la mémoire. Dépression. Hyperthyroïdie. Lésions cérébrales. Alzheimer. Démence... **_

La tête lui tourna et un frisson glacé lui remonta dans le dos. Faire une liste était loin d'être une bonne idée finalement. C'est alors qu'il perdait la boule que la situation évolua avec les zombies. Ils étaient entrain de faire un raid lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué.

« Xever ! Zombie ! Hurla June. »

Il se tourna pour fracasser le crâne au mort-vivant, levant sa hache au dessus de sa tête. Dans son dos, June remettait son sac à dos sur son épaule avec empressement, se dépêchant pour venir l'aider. Le zombie grogna, tendant les bras vers lui, un rictus ouvrant sa bouche sur ses dents pourries et déchaussées. Xever s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup fatal quand ce dernier s'écroula à ses pieds, son grognement se fanant légèrement, son corps se figeant. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa légèrement sa hache, surpris de ce revirement. Le grondement du mort-vivant s'interrompit finalement et il ne bougea plus. La respiration saccadée de June se répercuta sur sa nuque.

« Il est mort ? Demanda June avec surprise. Tu l'as achevé ?

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, répondit Xever, abasourdi. »

Ils examinèrent le cadavre et Xever se rapprocha avec prudence, ignorant June lorsqu'il voulut le retenir et l'empêcher de se tenir trop proche du zombie. Du bout de la chaussure, il le poussa, puis lui asséna un coup de pied. Rien n'éveilla le monstre. Xever secoua la tête, ne comprenant plus rien à ce monde de débile, il fixa June avec perplexité:

« Les zombies ne sont pas censés être invincible jusqu'à ce que tu leur défonce le crâne ?

- C'est la première fois en dix ans que je vois un zombie mourir de "mort naturelle" en tout cas. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable, éloigne-toi, s'il te plait, tu me rends nerveux, babilla June. »

Xever obéit et ils quittèrent l'immeuble qu'ils fouillaient deux minutes auparavant pour aller se chercher un abri pour la nuit. Dans la rue, un spectacle étrange les attendait. Les morts-vivants, qui d'habitude se jettaient sur eux en les apercevant ou en sentant leur odeur, traînaient la patte en les croisant. Leurs râles étaient éteins, comme s'ils étaient malades et ils étaient si lents que ni June, ni Xever n'eurent à sortir leurs armes, ils se contentèrent de les contourner. Ils échangèrent un regard, la confusion peinte sur leurs traits.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une maison inhabitée et s'y installèrent pour la nuit. Ce soir-là, Xever se coucha avec en tête l'image de tout ces zombies qui paraissaient en phase terminale, se demandant si ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de bizarre d'appréhender la mort d'un monde qui, techniquement, n'avait pas été vivant depuis une décennie.

.

* * *

.

C'était un rêve étrange qui lui revenait parfois. Une voix féminine parlait doucement, chantonnait parfois. Xever ne parvenait pas à saisir précisément ce qu'elle chantait, les accents lui étaient familiers, comme une vieille chanson qu'il avait dû écouter un million de fois lorsqu'il était gamin.

Une conversation futile se faisait entendre, quelque part dans la pièce mais il n'était qu'acteur du rêve, il ne put pas répondre, se contentant d'écouter:

« J'en ai assez de toutes ces mouches !

- Prends ton mal en patience. C'est normal qu'il y ait des mouches à la campagne !

- C'est normal mais c'est chiant.

- Vocabulaire ! »

Une sorte de bourdonnement retentit à ses oreilles, suivit d'un sifflement. Un vent violent fouetta sa joue.

.

* * *

.

Il se réveilla. Xever cligna des yeux, perdu.

« Je serais vous, je descendrais de là, mon jeune ami. »

Xever se tourna vers la voix. Un vieil homme se tenait en face de lui. Il avait un fusil, seulement il ne le pointait pas vers lui, il ne le menaçait pas. Ses mains étaient levés devant lui en signe de paix. Une barbe blanche grignotait ses joues et son regard noisette était si perçant que Xever se sentit fouillé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Il le surnomma Barbe-blanche dans sa tête. Xever fronça les sourcils.

_**Est-ce que tu rêves encore ? **_

L'homme secoua lentement la tête, comme s'il avait été une bête effrayée ou sur le point d'attaquer.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de fuir maintenant. Tout va s'arranger, il ne sert à rien d'arriver à de telles extrêmes. Vous êtes jeune, tout va bien aller, continua t-il avec un ton apaisant, s'approchant doucement. »

Que voulait-il dire ? Xever ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il examina les lieux. Il ne savait pas où il était. Où était June ? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Sa tête était embrouillée, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, il était perdu. Barbe-blanche posa son fusil sur le sol.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Il fit un pas de plus. Un pas de trop selon Xever, il était trop près de lui.

_**Ne fais confiance à personne. **_

Il recula d'un pas, son pied ne rencontra que du vide, il vacilla, son regard s'écarquillant. Sa tête se tourna toute seule pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien dans son dos. Il se tenait au bord d'un toit. Son autre pied glissa et il tomba. La panique serra ses entrailles, son cœur se décrocha.

Il eut l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un crier. Il allait mourir. Comme ça, stupidement. Même pas à cause d'un zombie, même pas en héros. Il allait mourir comme un con, la tête écrasée sur le pavée comme un de ces désespérés qui s'étaient suicider au tout début de l'ère des zombies pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce monde. On dit qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand on meurt. Xever ne vit rien. Il n'entendit rien du tout. Il y avait juste ce vent terrible qui cinglait autour de lui, qui lui fouettait le visage et qui semblait l'attirer vers le bas. La seconde suivante un bras jaillissait dans sa direction et le ramenait sur la terre ferme. Il s'écroula à genoux, tremblant à cause de l'adrénaline et de la frayeur qu'il avait eut. Barbe-blanche passa un bras dans son dos, lui tapotant l'épaule avec une expression paternelle sur le visage. Xever reprit son souffle et calma le vertige qui lui collait à la peau, permettait à l'étranger de rester à ses cotés puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Xever hocha la tête, se redressant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Une porte claqua et June apparut, le souffle court, échevelé et mort de peur. Son amant lui fonça dessus directement pour le serrer contre lui et il se laissa faire, encore sous le choc de ce qui avait failli arriver.

« Bon sang, Xever. J'ai eut la peur de ma vie !

- C'était stupide, ce que vous avez fait là, le réprimanda l'étranger.

- Je ne voulais pas me suicider, protesta t-il. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras, ne faisant rien pour récupérer son fusil. June s'éloigna pour prendre son visage en coupe entre sa main et son moignon, le dévisageant avec terreur:

« Encore une absence ? S'inquiéta t-il. »

Xever ne dévoila pas plus de chose à son sujet, ils étaient tout de même en présence d'un inconnu, il ne voulait pas qu'il en apprenne trop sur eux. Il se décala assez pour avoir Barbe-blanche dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier les regardait sans haine, ne les jugeant pas lorsque June passa une main dans les cheveux de Xever, avide de contact pour apaiser l'effroi qui courrait encore dans ses veines. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'un intérêt poli et une inquiétude sincère.

« Je préfère cela. Mes compagnons vous ont vu monter ici de l'endroit où nous nous sommes réfugiés et nous avons tiré à la courte paille pour désigner celui qui viendrait à votre rencontre, c'est moi qui ai perdu, sourit-il avec bonhomie. »

Barbe-blanche reprit son fusil, et Xever suivit le moindre de ses gestes du regard, angoissé à l'idée qu'il ne se décide à retourner l'arme contre eux. Il se contenta cependant de le caler contre son épaule, canon vers le haut.

« Ça aurait été stupide de finir en bouillie, d'autant plus que les nouvelles sont bonnes. Nous avons captés un message d'un campement à New York, beaucoup plus grand que nos petits groupes épars, ils ont découverts un antidote. »

June et Xever échangèrent un regard, surpris mais suspicieux tout à la fois. Barbe-blanche continua, partageant ses informations avec bonne humeur:

« Ils sont entrain de le diffuser partout sous forme de gaz, ils passent en hélico, j'en ai vu un passer dans le ciel tout à l'heure, bientôt toutes ces saloperies de zombies seront exterminés et on pourra vivre notre vie comme avant ! »

Xever se rappela les zombies qui fonctionnaient au ralenti, puis celui qui s'était écroulé à ses pieds... Se pouvait-il que ce soit l'effet du gaz ? Le monde redevenait comme avant ? Il peinait à se rappeler un monde où ils ne devaient plus fuir, se cacher, survivre... Tout cela allait-il changer aussi facilement ? Un coup de bombe aérosol et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ? Cela paraissait trop facile, trop simple pour être vrai. Le changement était trop abrupte pour qu'il parvienne à l'encaisser.

« Bon... Maintenant que tout est bien qui finit bien... Je rentre. Faites quand même gaffe, ils nous ont dit de rester planqué le temps que l'affaire se tasse. Tenez...

Barbe-blanche fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean et Xever se crispa, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse et qu'il allait sortir une arme. Mais pourquoi le sauver s'il avait l'intention de le tuer cinq minutes après ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. L'homme sortit un objet et le balança dans leur direction. June fut plus rapide et plus adroit, le récupérant de la main droite. Xever lui adressa une œillade appréciative.

_**Joli**_

June haussa une épaule avec modestie et leva ce que Barbe-blanche leur avait donné pour mieux voir ce que c'était. Il s'agissait d'un talkie-walkie. L'homme réajusta sa prise sur le fusil, tournant les talons.

« N'usez pas les piles, il est branché sur la 33eme station, c'est comme ça qu'on a eut les infos. On en a d'autres avec nous, je pense qu'on peut faire preuve de solidarité et partager. Prenez en soin et bonne chance !

- Vous aussi... Merci encore pour votre aide, le remercia June

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il. »

Xever lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant et Barbe-blanche lui envoya un sourire avant de déguerpir, les laissant de nouveau seuls. June soupira, se passant une main sur le crâne avec fatigue. Xever l'examina de plus près. Il était débraillé, ses cheveux étaient détachés et cascadaient sur ses épaules, il n'avait pas prit le temps de nouer la pince brésilienne. Il n'avait ni sacs, ni arme à feu avec lui, juste son couteau. June suivit son regard et haussa les épaules.

« Dès que j'ai vu que tu avais disparu, j'ai couru et j'ai suivi tes empreintes. Heureusement qu'il a plu hier et que tu es passé par un chemin boueux, je ne t'aurais jamais trouvé sans ça, expliqua t-il. »

June rangea le talkie-walkie et le serra de nouveau contre lui, soupirant de soulagement. Xever l'entoura de ses bras, fermant les yeux.

« Faudra m'attacher la nuit, grommela t-il. »

June ricana doucement, embrassant sa tempe avec tendresse et caressant son dos en un geste calme, le berçant légèrement contre lui.

« Bonne idée, souffla t-il. »

.

* * *

.

Ils retournèrent à la chambre qu'ils occupaient avant que Xever ne se fasse la malle, avec toute cela, ils décidèrent de rester sur place exceptionnellement pour écouter ce qui se disait sur le canal 33. Ils ne l'avaient pas dit à Barbe-blanche, mais ils avaient suffisamment de piles pour tenir le talkie-walkie en état de marche pendant au moins une semaine. Ils l'allumèrent, s'installant sur le lit en face à face avec l'objet au milieu d'eux. June se mordilla les lèvres pensivement, les yeux fixés sur l'outil de communication.

« Tu crois que c'est vrai toutes ces histoires d'antidotes ? »

Xever avait examiné tout les éléments à leurs dispositions. C'était vrai que les zombies avaient agit bizarrement la veille, était-ce pour autant dû à ce fameux gaz dont parlait Barbe-blanche ? Il avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une ruse.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre de voir, je suppose, répondit-il.

- Et si rien ne se passe ? Émit June.

- Alors on sera fixé. Et on continuera comme avant. »

June fit une moue mécontente. Il espérait clairement que l'antidote soit vrai et que les zombies soient effectivement sur le point de se faire exterminé. Le talkie-walkie crépita à coté d'eux mais aucune voix ne se fit entendre. Xever essaya de s'imaginer un campement en plein centre de New-York. Les endroits comme ceux-ci étaient difficile à garder à l'abri des zombies, se pouvait-il qu'un groupe de scientifique y soit parvenu ? Avaient-ils formés une base militaire en plein centre ville ?

_**Attends. Sois patient. Tout va s'éclaircir à un moment ou à un autre. **_

June haussa les épaules, surement en plein débat avec lui-même, et se leva pour fouiller dans leurs sac à dos et en sortit des morceaux de viandes séchées. Ils n'avaient rien avalés depuis qu'ils étaient debout. L'attente fut longue et ennuyeuse, si bien que Xever finit par s'allonger, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit et somnola. Il se réveilla légèrement lorsque June posa sa tête sur son épaule, se lovant contre lui.

« Hey..., dit-il doucement. »

Xever grogna en réponse et passa son bras autour de lui, le laissant s'installer confortablement avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant ses mèches brunes avec un long mouvement apaisant. June soupira de satisfaction et frotta sa joue contre son épaule.

« Dis..., commença t-il.

- Hmm ?

- Si tout rentre dans l'ordre et que le monde redevient comme avant... Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? Demanda June. »

La question fit froncer les sourcils à Xever. Dans sa tête... Le monde ne pourrait jamais se rétablir au point qu'ils puissent agir comme avant. Ils avaient beaucoup trop souffert pour se remettre de ce coup dur en un claquement de doigts, il leur faudrait des décennies avant de pouvoir envisager une vie zen. June n'était pas comme ça. Il reprenait vite du poil de la bête, allait de l'avant facilement. Xever se rappela son amputation. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'un an pour savoir se débrouiller entièrement seul et pouvoir se défendre lui-même sans que Xever n'ait à intervenir. C'était un temps très court. Il ne doutait pas que June avait les capacités de reprendre une vie comme celle qu'il avait avant. Ce n'était pas son cas.

« Je sais pas. Et toi ?

- J'aimerais... peut-être être prof. Ou alors... aider avec les animaux. Je sais pas, sourit June. »

Xever sourit, tentant d'imaginer son amant dans les deux métiers. Aucune vision ne le choqua. June était assez patient pour pouvoir s'occuper d'enfants où d'animaux. Il était attentionné, doux, calme... Les deux conviendraient. June joua avec la fermeture Eclair de son sweat, distraitement:

« Je te verrais bien en docteur. »

Xever ouvrit les yeux, reniflant avec amusement. Il avait su s'occuper de June grâce à l'enseignement spartiate que lui avait donné sa mère quand il était encore gamin, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un médecin. Il détestait les gens, il ne faisait confiance à personne, il n'appréciait pas d'être entouré d'étranger...

« Je ne pense pas, non, répondit-il.

- Si si. Comme... Comme Docteur House, ricana June.

- Oh pitié..., grommela t-il.

- Quoi, j'adorais cette série.. Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de regarder la dernière saison, si j'avais su ce qui nous attendait...

- Tu te serais précipité sur la dernière saison de Docteur House ? Compléta Xever en haussant un sourcil. »

Les lèvres de June s'étirèrent plus largement et il hocha vivement la tête contre lui, lui chatouillant le menton avec ses cheveux.

« Carrément.

- Hmph..., grogna t-il sans conviction.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Si j'avais su, je me serais plutôt précipité pour rassembler le plus de nourriture possible, je me serais fait un bunker..., le taquina t-il. »

June lui tapa le bras, se redressant pour le regarder. Il secoua la tête avec amusement et exaspération et pinça son menton, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« J'avais un petit faible pour Docteur House... Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis tombée si vite amoureux de toi, rit-il. »

Xever ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'il ne ressemblait pas à Docteur House quand le talkie-walkie crépita bruyamment. Ils se tournèrent vers l'objet, sursautant lorsqu'une voix féminine résonna dans la pièce:

_« Message à l'attention des survivants, le CRI plus communément appelé la Communauté de Recherche Internationale, a trouvé un antidote. »_

Xever sentit son ventre se crisper violemment et ses poils se hérisser en reconnaissant la voix, il se tourna vers June pour voir s'il l'avait reconnu... Son amant avait les yeux fixés sur le talkie-walkie avec concentration, écoutant.

_« Des hélicoptères se relayeront dans le monde entier pour le diffuser sous forme d'aerosol, un gaz qui n'est en rien nocif pour les humains. L'éradication complète des zombies est estimée au 20 juillet 2024, pendant cet intervalle, veuillez rester prudent et ne sortez qu'en cas de nécessité absolu. La population d'humain a été largement décimée. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre un seul d'entre vous. Courage et bonne chance à tous. »_

June leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant. Xever éteignit l'appareil pour économiser ses batteries, se tournant vers lui. June compta sur sa main droite:

« Dix, onze, douze... Ça fait treize jours si on ne compte pas aujourd'hui, annonça t-il.

- La femme... Tu l'as reconnu ? Demanda t-il.

- Non pourquoi ? Rebondit June, encore préoccupé par l'annonce radio.

- C'était Brownie. »

June lui prêta enfin attention, écarquillant les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers le talkie avec effroi, comme si Brownie allait en sortir d'un moment à l'autre. Xever chassa son frisson en se frottant les bras. Il avait la mémoire des voix. Celle qui venait d'entendre était incontestablement celle de la femme Russe. June et lui s'interrogèrent longuement sur la véracité de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils ne pourraient pas savoir avant de se retrouver devant le fait accomplit. Il leur fallait attendre le vingt juillet.

Malgré le fait que la batterie puisse les lâcher à tout moment, June alluma de nouveau le talkie-walkie avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, dans l'espoir d'entendre encore le message de Brownie. Aucun crépitement ne secoua l'appareil, c'était le silence radio. Xever laissa son amant lui attacher le poignet au montant du lit pour éviter qu'il ne parte de nouveau à l'aventure et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. June se serra contre lui.

« Si tout ça est vrai... On pourra avoir une maison à deux, s'installer... On pourra peut-être avoir une ferme, comme tes parents, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être fermier mais tu l'as déjà été, pas vrai ? Tu m'apprendras et on... »

Xever se fit bercer par les babillages de son amant et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, glissant doucement vers le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Des gens criaient autour de lui, parlant si bruyamment qu'il comprenait à peine ce qu'ils disaient:

« Incroyable... autant de temps... conscient... miracle... »

Une voix puissante coupa les autres, et Xever ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc autour de lui, il avait mal aux yeux. Il entendait une femme pleurer à coté de lui:

« Xever ? Xever mon chéri... »

Un bourdonnement étrange résonna au dessus de lui, l'assourdissant au passage. Un vent léger fouetta sa joue et les sensations lui revinrent brutalement. La douleur fut si intense qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Ses os étaient brisés, ses chairs brûlaient. Il avait mal, mal, mal... La souffrance lui fit perdre la tête, faisant battre son cœur dans son corps entier, pulsant douloureusement sous chaque millimètre de sa peau, écorchant son épiderme. Il pantela violemment, c'était tellement horrible qu'il hurla, comme un animal blessé.

« Vite, donne moi cette seringue ! »

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le retenant prisonnier. Ce fut pire. Il avait l'impression que sa peau se déchirait sous leurs mains pressantes, qu'elle craquelait pour finir par tomber. Une morsure dans le creux de son bras le fit haleter. Il secoua la tête, luttant contre la vague de vertige qui le saisit... L'étau autour de lui se relâcha tandis que sa vision s'assombrissait...

« C'était insensé. On n'aurait jamais dû le réveiller. »

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

Bon j'avoue, j'avoue, je suis un génie doublé d'une sadique muhahahahahaha *se jette des fleurs*

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et que vous n'allez pas trop piétiner en attendant le chapitre prochaine :P Courage, à dans une semaine ! hin hin hin. Review ? ^^"


	11. Inconscience

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de The Walking dead ne m'appartient pas mais Xever et June sont à moi.

**Note:** Bonne lecture ! Il reste encore un chapitre et l'épilogue !

.

* * *

.

******Chapitre 10**

.

**Inconscience**

.

Xever ne perdit pas conscience. Il aurait aimé que ça soit le cas. La douleur avait été réduite de moitié mais elle était si vive qu'il arrivait à peine à maintenir les yeux ouverts. Un bip bip agaçant retentissait dans un coin de la pièce, en rythme avec son cœur fou. La sueur coulait le long de sa tempe, collait son tee-shirt à sa peau et le faisait se sentir désagréablement moite. Il ne priait que pour une seule chose:

_**Faites que ça se termine. Achevez-moi s'il le faut mais faites cesser la douleur. Pitié. **_

Où était-il ? L'avait-on enlevé ? Où était June ? Cette histoire d'antidote avait-elle été monté de toute pièce par Brownie ? Faisait-on de lui un rat de laboratoire ? Tout était calme autour de lui, les cris avaient cessé. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses cotes, tapant jusque dans ses tempes.

« Il est conscient, dit une jeune-femme. »

Il ne la connaissait pas. Sa voix avait des accents étrangers, allemande, peut-être. Un froissement de tissus se fit entendre à sa gauche et un frisson le consuma tout entier. Soudain, une voix qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre à nouveau s'éleva dans la pièce:

« Il peut m'entendre ? »

Sa mère. Une boule brûlante se logea dans sa gorge et ne voulut pas s'en aller. Ce n'était pas possible. Sa mère était morte. Il l'avait tué de ses propres mains, dix ans auparavant. Son cœur fit une accélération surprenante, faisant s'affoler la machine.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle sèchement, il la surnomma Femme-grognonne.

- Il vous a reconnu, dit une voix d'homme avec douceur.

- Xever ? Xever mon bébé ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? Demanda sa mère, tremblotante. »

Une main passa doucement dans ses cheveux, repoussant ses mèches en arrière et Xever déglutit difficilement. Mauvaise idée, même ça, ça faisait mal. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais il lutta pour les ouvrir, ne parvenant qu'à les soulever à moitié. Sa mère, Catherine, était penchée sur lui. Lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux s'entrouvrir, elle posa sa main libre contre sa bouche et éclata en sanglot, entre rire et larmes. Elle repoussa frénétiquement ses cheveux.

« Mon chéri, sanglota t-elle. Tout va bien maintenant. »

Xever voulut demander ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi elle était toujours en vie, les zombies étaient-ils morts, où était June, papa était-il toujours en vie aussi, et ne parvint qu'à produire une sorte de borborygme interrogatif qui lui arracha la gorge au passage. Sa bouche était sèche. Catherine hocha la tête, comme si elle l'avait compris, ses joues striées de larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de rouler hors de ses yeux.

« Tu as eut un accident il y a très longtemps, dit-elle doucement. Avec ton ami Dorian, tu te souviens ?

- Ne le fatiguez pas trop, Cathy, le prévint Femme-grognonne qui n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

- Il a le droit de savoir. Après je le laisserais tranquille, assura t-elle. Ça fait dix ans que tu étais dans le coma, mon chéri... »

L'annonce cueillit Xever comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Coma ? Accident ? Dorian ? Xever déglutit une fois de plus et se retint de grimacer, le geste ne ferait que le blesser un peu plus. Rien n'avait l'air réel, tout était embrumé, illogique.

_**C'est un rêve. C'est ça. C'est un rêve. **_

Sa mère lui lança un sourire tremblant, le regardant avec des yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Xever aurait voulu croire que sa mère était encore en vie. Seulement il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

« Faut que tu te reposes maintenant. On aura tout le temps de discuter quand tu iras un peu mieux...

- Maman ? »

Les yeux de sa mère se détournèrent, attiré par la petite voix qui venait de retentir dans la pièce. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle adressa un regard hésitant à Xever, le jaugeant avec attention avant de faire signe à la nouvelle personne – une enfant vu l'intonation – de s'approcher. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds apparut. Catherine la hissa sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse mieux le voir et Xever se demanda qui était cette gamine. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Sa mère enroula ses bras autour de la petite avec affection.

« Cathy, réprimanda quelqu'un, Femme-grognonne.

- Ça fait dix ans qu'elle attend ça, rétorqua t-elle. Xever... Je te présente ta petite sœur, June. »

C'était trop. Trop, trop trop trop trop. Xever perdit de nouveau la tête, son cœur s'affola d'autant plus, une alarme secoua la pièce, agressant ses tympans sans pitié.

_**June. Je veux mon June. **_

« Je vous l'avais dit, trop de stress, bon sang ! Jura Femme-grognonne. Sortez, tout de suite ! »

_**June.**_

* * *

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin conscience, il était encore dans ce rêve bizarre. Sa vision était un peu plus claire, il pouvait finalement voir ce qui l'entourait. C'était sa chambre. Son ancienne chambre, la chambre qui l'avait vu grandir. De petites choses avaient changé, des peluches s'étalaient à droite et à gauche, une petite télévision était accrochée au mur juste devant le lit dans lequel il était allongé. Et quel lit... Il s'agissait d'une sorte de cocon massant, le "matelas" bougeait sans arrêt, faisant monter des douleurs dans des endroits qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginé avoir mal un jour. Il était relié à plusieurs machines, ce qui était plutôt effrayant... Il y avait pourtant des choses qui n'avaient pas bougé. La douleur.

Chaque pic de souffrance faisait monter des larmes dans ses yeux. La douleur faisait parti intégrante de ce rêve. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une femme en blouse blanche entra avec un dossier à la main, son regard se fixant directement sur lui.

« Ah, réveillé à ce que je vois. »

Il s'agissait de Femme-grognonne. Il avait reconnu sa voix. La femme s'avança jusque lui et consultat quelque chose sur la machine à coté de lui, fronçant les sourcils avec concentration. Elle ouvrit ensuite le dossier qu'elle avait à la main. Xever voulut parler mais sa bouche était une fois de plus trop sèche. Femme-grognonne releva les yeux dans sa direction:

« Je suis le docteur Maxwell, ça fait exactement six ans que j'ai été affecté à votre dossier et je tiens à vous prévenir immédiatement que je suis en complet désaccord avec votre mère. »

Maxwell ouvrit la porte attenante qui menait à la salle de bain et en revint avec un verre d'eau, lui soulevant la tête et l'aidant à boire en posant le gobelet en plastique contre ses lèvres. L'eau lui fit le plus grand bien, soulageant sa gorge en feu. Elle n'apaisa en rien les autres souffrances qui le parcourraient. Maxwell éloigna le verre, le regardant avec un sourcil haussé.

« En désaccord à propos de quoi ? Grommela t-il d'une voix caverneuse. »

Il serra les dents pour se retenir de hurler lorsque le matelas massant appuya sur une zone de son corps particulièrement douloureuse. Maxwell le montra du menton:

« A propos de cela. C'était une parfaite hérésie de vous réveiller de votre coma. Cependant, je trouve que vous avez vite récupéré votre faculté de parler, c'est fascinant... Votre corps est en parfait état, vous n'avez pas réellement souffert physiquement de votre accident mais vous avez subit un traumatisme crânien qui a été si fort que votre centre de la douleur a été entièrement déréglé. Ce sont des lésions cérébrales irréparables. »

Maxwell fronça le nez en reposant le gobelet sur le coté avec un geste sec et énervé. Même à travers le nuage de douleur, Xever put voir qu'elle était furieuse. Le docteur soupira et secoua la tête en serrant les dents:

« Votre cerveau a prouvé des signes d'activités impressionnants qui nous ont permis de certifier avec exactitude que vous étiez toujours en possession de ce qui se passait autour de vous mais votre mère, plus que les autres, devrait savoir que vous garder éveillé est une torture pour vous. C'est barbare.

- Où est June ? La coupa t-il. »

Il n'y avait que cela qui l'intéressait. Il voulait retrouver son amant. Il voulait voir son sourire et sa cicatrice en forme de parenthèse sur sa joue, ses yeux gris et ses longs cheveux bruns. Son humour débile lui manquait, ses cadeaux stupides aussi. June lui manquait. Maxwell leva les sourcils, semblant surprise:

« Oh... Votre sœur est..., commença t-elle.

- Pas ma sœur. L'autre June, mon June, l'interrompit-il à nouveau. »

Maxwell se mordit les lèvres, balayant les environs du regard avec perplexité, paraissant réfléchir. Xever se fichait de ce rêve. Il voulait se réveiller maintenant. Si son rêve ne pouvait pas lui fournir une vision de son amant, alors il voulait reprendre conscience. Maxwell haussa les épaules.

« Je ne connais pas d'autre June, répondit-elle. Je vais prévenir votre mère que vous êtes réveillé. »

Le docteur quitta la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Le silence manqua de l'assommer. Tout était trop calme, il était seul. Il avait été seul de cette façon une fois. Lorsqu'il avait tué ses parents et avait dû se débrouiller seul dans un monde en ruine, avant de trouver June. La solitude le fit paniquer un instant jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Sa mère entra, un sourire éblouissant accroché aux lèvres, elle tenait la main de la même petite fille. Celle qui s'appelait June.

« Bonjour, toi, le salua Catherine. Dis bonjour à ton frère, June. »

La petite fille leva les yeux vers lui timidement, se tordant les doigts les uns contre les autres. Xever la trouva adorable avec sa petite salopette en jean et ses couettes basses.

« Salut !

- Salut, répondit-il sobrement. »

La petite lui adressa un énorme sourire qui découvrit une fossette et se précipita à ses cotés, comme si elle avait retrouvé un vieil ami. Elle grimpa à ses cotés dans le cocon massant et Xever se crispa, entre surprise, gêne et douleur. Elle se cala contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et ne bougea plus. Le contact était terrible, lui donnait l'impression de brûler sur un buché mais il ne la repoussa pas. Ce n'était qu'une gamine. Sa mère eut un sourire attendri. Elle s'approcha et prit place sur la chaise à leurs cotés. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Xever, doucement.

« Quand tu étais dans le coma, elle venait toujours te voir le soir. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se demande où elle était et qu'on la retrouve endormi ici !

- Maman ! Grommela la petite. »

Xever desserra les dents par palier, tentant de contrôler sa souffrance pour la rendre sous-jacente. Il n'y parvint pas mais put au moins faire semblant que tout allait bien. Son rêve était étrange, mais voir sa mère valait bien quelques sacrifices.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura t-il.

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? »

Il secoua la tête. Catherine baissa les yeux, déglutissant avec difficulté. Elle se tordit les mains sur ses genoux, semblant ne pas savoir où commencer. Xever fut étonné des détails que son cerveau arrivait à produire, sa mère était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

« Vous alliez au cinéma avec ton ami Dorian, commença t-elle. Sa mère vous conduisait. Une biche a traversé l'autoroute et elle a donné un grand coup de volant pour l'éviter... Elle est morte sur le coup. Dorian a perdu sa main dans l'accident et tu... tu es tombé dans le coma, termina t-elle.

- Dorian a perdu sa main... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda t-il, perdu.

- Elle était trop abîmée, ils ont dû l'amputer. Je suis tellement désolée mon chéri, ça doit être tellement bouleversant pour toi de découvrir tout ça... »

Catherine passa une main dans ses cheveux avec douceur, les yeux emplis de compassion et de tristesse. La petite frotta sa joue contre son épaule et resserra son petit bras autour de sa taille, Xever n'osa pas bouger de peur d'augmenter la douleur. Une sonnerie interrompit les attentions de sa mère et elle sortit un portable de sa poche, se tournant vers lui avec contrition.

« Je suis désolée, je dois y répondre...

- Hmm... grogna t-il. »

Sa mère se leva et quitta la pièce. Xever se sentait curieusement détaché. Il était content de voir sa mère, il la mangeait des yeux quand elle était devant lui, pour se souvenir des moindres détails. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment là. Ce n'était pas réel. C'est pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à être aussi affectueux qu'il le voulait, à pleurer même... Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleurer, la dernière fois avait été quand il avait dû amputer June...

_**Ce n'est pas réel. Ça ne peut pas être réel.**_

Un doute froid et terrible s'infiltrait lentement en lui. Et si c'était la réalité ? Et si il avait été dans le coma pendant dix ans, montant de toute pièce cet univers empli de zombie, l'amputation... June... Le nom était le même que celui de la petite. Son cerveau avait pu intégrer des petites informations comme celles-ci pour monter une histoire... Non.

_**Ce n'est pas ta vie ici. Ce n'est pas réel. **_

La petite fille releva la tête pour le contempler, un petit sourire hésitant prenant place sur ses lèvres. Elle toucha sa joue avec curiosité. Xever fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il la repousser ? Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne la connaissait pas... mais ce n'était qu'une enfant, il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui.

« Tu te souviens quand je disais des histoires de zombies ? Maman voulait pas que je te les dises mais moi je trouvais ça hyper cool !

- Des histoires de zombies ? L'interrogea t-il, pâlissant.

- Ouais ! Y en a qui faisait carrément peur mais à la fin les gentils s'en sortent toujours ! Dorian il regarde The Walking Dead alors il connait bien les histoires de zombies, il raconte les épisodes quand il vient te voir parce qu'il sait pas quoi dire, révéla t-elle sur le ton du secret.

- C'est quoi The Walking Dead ? »

La petite fille – sa sœur, il fallait qu'il se le mette en tête – raconta de quoi il s'agissait vaguement, elle ne regardait pas la série, elle savait juste que c'était "un truc qui parle de zombie" avec des "gens trop cool" et des "méchants trop cool"... Au fil de ses explications, Xever perdait des couleurs, devenant de plus en plus pâle. Tout coïncidait, les histoires, les noms, les faits... La terreur broya son ventre de façon hideuse, lui donnant envie de vomir et de hurler tout à la fois.

_**June est fictif. Tout ce que nous avons vécu, la moindre petite chose que nous avons faite... Tout ça n'existait que dans ma tête. **_

Il ferma fort les yeux pour cacher les larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Sa sœur le remarqua et tapota sa joue en faisant un petit bruit inquiet. Il cligna des yeux, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'inquiéter. June l'examina attentivement, avec anxiété:

« T'es fatigué ? »

Xever se mordit fort l'intérieur de la joue, jusqu'à ce qu'un goût de rouille ne se fasse sentir sur sa langue. Il hocha la tête. June hocha la tête en réponse, levant un sourcil:

« Bon, alors tu peux dormir, je te raconterais demain. »

La petite se décala, se détachant de lui, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et un signe de main avant de s'en aller, lui soufflant un "bonne nuit". Xever attendit qu'elle ferme la porte pour enfin lâcher prise. Il aurait voulu se lever et tourner dans la pièce, jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur pour retrouver June, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était prisonnier de sa douleur, de ce cocon massant qui le maintenait couché. Xever ne put même pas lever la main pour effacer ses larmes de détresse, il n'avait littéralement que ses yeux pour pleurer.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Xever eut peur que ce soit sa mère. Ce n'était que le docteur Maxwell. La femme fronça les sourcils, elle eut le bon goût de détourner le regard, marmonnant entre ses dents:

« Il va falloir que j'apprenne à toquer aux portes. Vous avez mal ? Demanda t-elle plus clairement. »

Xever haussa les épaules et regretta tout de suite son geste. Oui, il avait mal. La douleur ne partait pas, elle augmentait de minute en minute mais il ne voulait pas faire le douillet. Le docteur Maxwell hocha pensivement la tête, s'installant sur la chaise à coté du lit.

« La douleur va empirer dans l'heure qui va suivre, je ne peux pas vous faire d'injection tout de suite, il y a des risques de surdose... Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Votre mère ne prend plus vos intérêts en compte. Elle semble juste satisfaite de vous voir réveillé. »

Le docteur Maxwell baissa la tête, les yeux perdus au loin et opina du chef plusieurs fois pour elle-même, paraissant prendre une décision. Xever écoutait. Il intégrait les informations. Sa mère voulait juste qu'il soit parmi eux, c'était compréhensible. Mais être présent avec eux le faisait souffrir.

« Où est mon père ? Demanda t-il. »

Sa mère n'en avait pas parlé et personne n'avait fait mention de lui depuis qu'il était conscient. La femme secoua la tête, revenant à l'instant présent:

« Il a divorcé et vit à l'autre bout du pays. Il est en route, il va bientôt arriver. Il a été mis au courant dès que vous avez ouvert les yeux. Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant est capital alors écoutez-moi bien. »

Xever la fixa, hochant la tête pour lui dire qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire, tout de même choqué d'apprendre que ses parents étaient divorcés. Les émotions passaient au travers de son corps, il se sentait anesthésié. Maxwell ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se racla la gorge puis finit par parler:

« Je suis avant tout "votre" médecin, vous comprenez ? Je ne suis pas sous les ordres de votre mère, je suis à votre service. Vous êtes majeur à présent, vous pouvez prendre des décisions mures et réfléchies, votre cerveau n'a pas été atteint et a continué à se développer normalement grâce aux stimulations que nous lui avons fournis... Ce que je veux dire c'est que... quelque soit la décision que vous prendrez, je suis derrière vous à cent pourcent et je trouverais un moyen de vous donner ce que vous voudrez, d'accord ?

- Tout ça... c'est vraiment irréversible ? »

Maxwell se mordit les lèvres, détournant les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la ferma. Xever sentit son estomac se glacer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre, il avait compris. Elle reprit le dossier qu'elle avait posé sur la machine et l'ouvrit, fouillant à l'intérieur, elle en sortit une sorte radio qu'elle lui présenta:

« Vous voyez ces zones colorées ? (hochement de tête) Ce sont les lésions cérébrales dans votre cerveau, elles touchent principalement le centre de la douleur, elles sont... profondes. On ne peut rien faire, termina t-elle. »

Xever s'imagina quelques années plus tard, cloué dans ce cocon massant, se contentant de vivre au travers des autres, luttant quotidiennement contre cette douleur... Il ne le supporterait pas. Il y avait à peine deux jours qu'il était dans cette situation et il ne la supportait déjà plus. Il secoua la tête, fatigué. Maxwell le regardait toujours, avec une tristesse sincère, une compassion qui affaiblit ses défenses et lui fit baisser sa garde. Ce fut à son tour d'ouvrir la bouche, de la fermer, puis de la rouvrir et de tout raconter.

Il lui raconta la mort de ses parents, sa vie en tant que survivant, sa rencontre avec June, son June. Leurs aventures, les zombies, les autres survivants, Will, Brownie, puis l'antidote. Et enfin son réveil ici.

Jamais le regard du docteur ne vacilla, elle l'écouta sans broncher, avec attention et intérêt. Elle ne paraissait pas le voir comme un fou. Elle semblait comprendre. A la fin, elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

« C'est sûrement votre cerveau qui a tout organisé, il a fait en sorte que les informations qui vous parvenaient aient un sens... Je pourrais vous replonger dans un coma artificiel mais votre mère pourrait vous en faire sortir. J'ai une autre solution, mais une fois prise, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il.

- Il y a ... »

Maxwell reposa son dossier et fixa la porte, comme si elle avait peur que Catherine en surgisse avec un regard furibond. Elle hocha la tête et continua:

« Il y a une gélule qui a été mise sur le marché. C'est tout nouveau. Elles ont été crées pour les cas rares, comme le votre. L'euthanasie n'a pas été voté ici, mais le coma définitif oui.

- Coma définitif ?

- Vous avalez cette pilule, le produit voyage dans votre corps mais les principaux actifs se stockent dans votre cerveau. Les effets ne sont pas immédiats, ça prends deux ou trois jours à agir. Mais une fois prise... vous resterez dans le coma. »

Xever retourna la situation dans sa tête. Il se sentait perdu. La situation semblait irréelle.

_**C'est un rêve ? Ça a l'air d'un rêve. Si je dois prendre cette pilule pour me réveiller plus vite... **_

« Est-ce que je retrouverais tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi ? Demanda t-il.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine. Peut-être, peut-être pas.

- Mais je ne souffrirais plus ?

- Non, répondit-elle. Mais vous ne serez plus conscient. Plus jamais. »

_**Une chance sur deux. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça, pas même pour faire plaisir à ta mère...Deux à trois jours pour agir, ce qui te laisse assez de temps pour profiter d'eux.**_

Xever hocha la tête.

« Alors on le fait, dit-il, la voix déterminée. »

Maxwell hocha la tête, elle semblait perdue entre soulagement et angoisse. Elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision mais elle ne l'appréciait pas pour autant. Elle fouilla dans un tiroir qui autrefois avait abrité des paires de chaussettes, il contenait maintenant des ustensiles médicaux et les fameuses gélules. Maxwell la lui tendit, reprenant le gobelet d'eau qu'il n'avait pas vidé. Juste avant qu'elle ne lui mettre la pilule dans la bouche il demanda:

« Mon père ?

- Il sera là ce soir, vous aurez le temps de..., elle ne termina pas sa phrase. »

Xever hocha la tête, elle plaça la gélule dans sa bouche, lui donna de l'eau. Il n'hésita pas. Son expérience dans le monde des zombies avait durci son caractère, il était fort, il pouvait tout supporter. Il avala le comprimé.

* * *

**oOo**

Comme Maxwell l'avait dit, la douleur empira dans l'heure qui suivit, le laissant incohérent et fiévreux. Sa mère revint dans cet intervalle et resta à son chevet, lui parlant doucement. Xever se demanda comment elle pouvait souhaiter qu'il reste conscient et en vie dans une souffrance comme celle qu'il vivait. Était-elle sans cœur ? Maxwell lui fit une autre injection l'heure suivante et la douleur reflua. Seulement, elle ne disparaissait jamais. Elle restait constamment en arrière plan, comme un rappel qu'il ne pouvait jamais oublier, telle une mauvaise rage de dents.

Son père arriva dans la chambre alors que le pic redescendait doucement, il était en nage. Hinton n'avait pas changé du tout, n'avait pas prit une ride.

_**C'est un rêve, lui souffla son esprit. En dix ans, tes parents auraient vieillis. **_

Son père l'examina avec les sourcils froncés, plein d'empathie. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Hinton se précipita à son chevet, posant une main apaisante sur son front. La peau de son père était agréablement fraîche et il soupira de soulagement, fermant les yeux pour savourer la sensation.

« Bon dieu, fiston... Mais qu'ont-ils fait de toi ? Murmura t-il, attiré, les larmes aux yeux. »

Xever souleva ses paupières et put voir dans le regard de son père la même souffrance qui étreignait le moindre de ses os, qui enserrait ses entrailles. Hinton comprenait.

« Papa... »

Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il le voyait dans la façon dont Xever se crispait, dans ses traits durs, dans le bleu de ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure que la douleur persistait, le rendant fou. Au lieu de se réjouir de son réveil, son père pleura. C'était la première fois que Xever le voyait pleurer.

Ce soir là, malgré les calmants et la fatigue, il entendit clairement la dispute qui eut lieu devant sa porte. Son père hurlait sur sa mère, répétant des mots que le docteur Maxwell avait déjà prononcé, disant que c'était de la folie de maintenir Xever dans cet état, que ce n'était ni plus, ni moins que de la torture et que si elle était encore censé, elle lui permettrait de partir. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait que Xever avait déjà fait ce qu'il fallait.

Le lendemain, il profita d'autant plus des moments qui lui étaient accordés. Il laissa sa mère rester à son chevet et lui lire une histoire. Même en se concentrant assez fort, il ne parvint pas à lire le titre du livre. C'était un roman à l'eau de rose mais il se fichait du contenu du bouquin, tout ce qui l'intéressait était la voix apaisante et familière de sa mère.

Son père vint le voir lorsque sa mère quitta la pièce, lui souriant, faisant plisser le coin de ses yeux. Il lui parla de sa nouvelle femme, une certaine Mindy. Elle était gentille, elle n'avait pas fait le déplacement parce qu'elle pensait que c'était un moment qui ne devait être qu'entre eux, entre père et fils. Il lui raconta sa vie, dans une autre ferme, avec d'autres animaux, d'autres récoltes à faire et Xever réussit même à échanger une plaisanterie, bien qu'il ne soit pas très doué pour les faire.

La petite sœur prit la place pour le soir, elle s'installa contre lui, ne voyant pas la douleur sur les traits de Xever lorsqu'elle s'installa à moitié sur lui. Elle ne parla pas, se contentant de rester contre lui, comme sa mère lui disait qu'elle le faisait quand il était dans le coma.

« Tu sais... Je vais repartir, lui avoua t-il. »

Il voulait au moins prévenir la petite. Elle serait déçue, il n'avait jamais apprécié de décevoir une personne, même s'il ne la connaissait pas bien. La gamine releva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils avec une mine boudeuse.

« Où ça ? Demanda t-elle.

- Dans mon monde, expliqua t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- Et c'est quoi ton monde ? »

Xever se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tandis que la petite se réinstallait contre lui. Il réfléchit, il décida d'être le plus honnête possible.

« Un monde où les zombies existent.

- Pas vrai ! S'exclama t-elle en se redressant, intéressée. Et c'est bien ?

- C'est pas mal, répondit-il pour ne pas l'affoler.

- Et... pourquoi t'y retournes, tu veux pas rester avec nous ? Continua t-elle, boudant. »

Xever secoua la tête lentement. Il pensa à son amant. A ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être faux, une illusion. C'était impossible. Le rêve se passait ici. Pas là-bas.

« Parce que j'ai un vieil ami qui m'attends. Tu vois, il doit se demander où je suis, il doit avoir peur tout seul. Il a besoin d'aide, c'est un idiot, il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul, sourit-il. »

La petite sembla intégrer l'information, penchant la tête sur le coté en y pensant. Puis elle hocha la tête, lui envoyant un sourire éblouissant. Xever sentit sa douleur diminuer et son cœur se réchauffer. Elle leva le bras et il crut apercevoir six doigts sur sa petite main potelée, il cligna des yeux, il devait avoir rêvé.

« On aide toujours ses amis ! »

Xever hocha la tête avec prudence, douloureusement, lui souriant doucement. La petite lui posa un millier de question sur les zombies, lui demandant de quoi ils avaient l'air, s'ils étaient méchants, s'ils mordaient fort... Il essaya de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible, occultant les détails gores. Elle parla tant et bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir contre lui, la tête posée contre son épaule.

Le docteur Maxwell revint la chercher pour la mettre dans son lit et prit place à son chevet, le regardant avec sérieux, un calepin à la main.

« J'ai besoin que vous me signez ça, pour couvrir mes arrières, avoua t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais mais on peut toujours essayer, dit-il. »

Elle lui mit le crayon entre les doigts et il fit de son mieux, gribouillant un X. Xever la retint pour lui dicter deux lettres. Une pour son père et une à l'attention de sa mère. Ils ne comprendraient peut-être pas son geste mais il ne voulait pas partir sans expliquer que c'était son choix et qu'ils devraient vivre en sachant cela.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était quelqu'un d'infiniment bizarre ou parce que la douleur boostait son système, faisant battre son cœur plus fort et pompant plus fort son sang, mais Xever sentit rapidement une torpeur chimique l'envahir, il commençait à s'endormir. Il avait suffit d'un jour et d'une nuit pour que la gélule fasse son effet. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, le docteur Maxwell lui tenait la main et il sut qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Le pouce du médecin dévia pour se placer en travers de son poignet, comptant les pulsations qui battaient la mesure sous sa peau.

Le soleil réchauffa sa peau et la douleur s'effaça, jusqu'à devenir un vieux souvenir. Xever emplit ses poumons d'oxygène une dernière fois en étant conscient, savourant de pouvoir respirer sans que rien ne fasse mal. Il s'endormit.

_**June**_

******.**

******A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**Salut ! **

**Désolé du retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai adoré écrire ce petit revirement et je me marre en imaginant vos réactions. Alors ? Rêve, pas rêve ? Hin hin, qui sait !? **

**J'ai le droit à une review quand même ? :D**


	12. Epilogue

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Xever X June

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas mais Xever et June oui :)

**Note:** Bonne lecture ! :D

.

* * *

.

******Epilogue  
**

.

Xever se réveilla brusquement, reprenant son souffle. Il tenta de se redresser mais sa main était attachée au lit. Un corps remua à coté de lui à cause de son saut de carpe.

« Maiiiiis, grommela June. Qu'est-ce qui te prends à sauter de cette façon, je dormais bien moi, se plaignit-il. »

Xever ne put empêcher un sourire de se coller sur ses lèvres. Il roula sur le coté, le bras tendu à l'extrême là où il était attaché, s'en fichant comme de l'an quarante puisqu'il fut entièrement plaqué contre June. Il était revenu. Son amant grogna en recevant son poids, passant ses deux bras autour de lui.

« T'es toujours d'humeur câline quand il faut pas, râla June. T'es lourd, Xever.

- Mais tu m'aimes, dit-il calmement. »

Il savait maintenant que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il avait rêvé de ses parents, d'une petite sœur imaginaire, il avait douté de son environnement. Pourtant la seule chose dont il n'avait pas douté, c'était la réalité des sentiments de June et de ses propres sentiments. June soupira en dessous de lui et s'éloigna pour lui lancer un regard boudeur, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil.

« Hmmm... Oui. On se demande pourquoi des fois, le taquina t-il.

- Tu me détache ?

- Je sais pas..., sourit June. »

Xever grogna, ce qui fit rire June.

.

* * *

.

Ce jour-là, June ne comprit pas bien l'avidité et la fébrilité de son amant. Xever ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, le regardant comme s'il était précieux, fragile et qu'il allait disparaître s'il osait détourner les yeux. Ils avaient assez de nourriture pour tenir encore deux jours sans avoir besoin de sortir ou d'organiser un raid, ils partirent tout de même à la recherche de réserves, au cas où. Ils furent chanceux et tombèrent sur une ou deux boites de conserves qui s'ajoutèrent à leur garde-manger.

Les jours qui suivirent furent emplis d'une attente qui les laissa tout les deux anxieux, ils ne savaient pas si l'antidote était réel. Seulement, grâce à son rêve Xever avait appris à relativiser. Si l'antidote n'existait pas, il lui resterait June et au final, c'était ce qui importait le plus. Les absences ne partirent pas, Xever voulut plus d'une fois se lever et partir à l'aventure seul, l'esprit perdu, mais June le retînt à chaque fois, le gardant près de lui. Ils firent des jeux stupides que son amant adorait, jouant aux petits chevaux avec des objets, faisant un scrabble en se servant de lettres découpées dans des magasines trouvés dans un coin de la chambre. Xever fit même une partie de "qui-suis-je ?" malgré le fait qu'il détestait cela et que June trouvait toujours le moyen de choisir des personnes dont il ignorait l'existence avant.

Quand il en eut assez, Xever envoya valser les post-it et peigna les cheveux de June, s'amusant à y faire des tresses qui firent râler June quand il dût les démêler seul, Xever refusant de les défaire.

June babilla beaucoup, Xever savoura beaucoup.

Deux jours plus tard, une annonce au talkie-walkie leur appris que les quartiers avaient enfin été désintoxiqué et qu'ils pouvaient sortir dans la rue sans craindre une attaque de zombie. Xever et June sortirent de la maison qu'ils occupaient, main dans la main. Peu à peu, les survivants sortirent de leurs trous, toisant les autres avec suspicion, peur et espoir.

Les rues étaient abîmées, les magasins éventrés, les maisons dévastées et vides.

Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine dans ce village, mais une dizaine, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Xever appris plus tard que Barbe-blanche s'appelait en fait Billy, le vieil homme leur adressa un grand sourire, agitant sa main pour les saluer en les voyant.

Xever se tourna vers June.

Le soleil teintait ses longs cheveux bruns détachés, ils cascadaient sur ses épaules avec fluidité. June échangea un regard complice avec lui, lui envoyant un sourire hésitant mais sincère.

De là où ils se trouvaient, bien campés sur leurs pieds, au milieu de la rue, sans crainte, Xever eut l'impression qu'ils étaient vivants pour la première fois depuis une décennie.

.

**Fin  
**

.

* * *

.

**Salut !  
**

**Je suis désolée, je me suis rendue compte que je me suis plantée dans le chapitre précédent en annonçant qu'il restait un chapitre :S **

**Il ne restait en fait que l'épilogue, j'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop déçu. Je m'excuse de ma longue absente mais le destin, dieu, ou je ne sais quoi, s'acharne sur nous en ce moment XD J'espère juste que l'orage va finir par s'éloigner :)**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, j'ai été contente de la partager avec vous :D**

**A la prochaine peut-être ;)**


End file.
